L'île des Naufragés
by Neku Valmokaio
Summary: Naruto revient sur l'île où il a grandit après 7 ans d'absence. Les retrouvailles avec sa famille se passent très bien jusqu'à un événement qui vas venir bouleverser les joyeuses retrouvailles. Des secrets trop lourds et trop longtemps gardés risqueraient bien de remonter à la surface et de changer sa vie.
1. Chapitre 1 : le retour de l'enfant prodi

_Bien le Bonjour ! me voici avec une nouvelle Fiction, une fiction policière comme j'aime bien écrire. Pour celle ci je me suis inspirée d'une vieille série qui a été diffusé à la télé lors d'un été de ma jeunesse. Je vous laisse vous amuser à retrouver la série en question, le premier chapitre aide rapidement a retrouvé ahah._

 _Sinon vous allez voir au niveau des noms de familles j'ai du adapter un peu, avec de longue heures de creusage de tête avec ma petite banana-chan en relecture ahah la pauvre. Je dois l'avouer cette fiction me tiens a coeur alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle me plait à l'écrire._

 _Je devrais normalement garder le rythme habituelle pour la publication, soit le dimanche dans la soirée._

 _Encore merci pour toute vos review sur Confiance perdue 3_

 _Neku_

 **Ile des naufragés.**

 **Chapitre 1 : le retour de l'enfant prodige.**

Mon regard se perd dans l'horizon, de l'eau à perte de vue. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas vu cet océan ? Sept ans, quelque chose comme ça. A la fin du collège j'ai décidé de continuer mes études sur le continent, des études de photographie dans une grande école. D'abord mon choix a été mal reçu, très contesté mais finalement accepté. Tout le monde savait que les études n'étaient pas l'unique raison de ce choix, mais personne ne m'avait rien dit. Moi-même je préférais continuer à me voiler la face.

Le bateau démarre et me fait sortir de ma contemplation. Il met une vingtaine de minutes à faire la traversée. Plus que vingt petites minutes et je serai pris au piège sur un caillou de quelques hectares, occupé par un petit village d'une centaine d'habitants. Là-bas tout le monde se connait et surtout juge les moindres faits et gestes. Mais je reviens pour une bonne raison, mon frère Gaara, se marie dans quelques jours. Et il m'a demandé d'être son témoin et aussi son photographe puisque c'est mon métier. J'ai accepté avec joie évidemment. J'avais oublié un détail très important sur le moment, accepter voulait dire rentrer à Konoha. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve actuellement sur ce bateau, plusieurs fois j'ai dû me répéter, pour de me donner du courage que je ne reste que six semaines et qu'ensuite je pourrais reprendre tranquillement ma vie sur le continuent. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir une boule dans la gorge. Je commence à distinguer les traits de l'île qui se dessinent, onze kilomètres de long pour cinq de large, un caillou quoi...

J'en ai oublié de me présenter, je me nomme Naruto Umino et j'ai vingt-trois ans. Je suis né sur l'île de Konoha le 10 octobre. Je suis blond et mes cheveux sont toujours en bataille. J'ai de grands yeux bleus. Sur mes joues on peut deviner trois petites cicatrices dont je ne me rappelle plus vraiment leurs origines, du plus loin que je me souvienne je les ai toujours eues. Ma peau est naturellement dorée, contrairement aux autres habitants de l'île qui sont tous blancs comme des c... euh comme neige. Ma mère dit que ça vient de mon père, je ne sais pas puisque je ne l'ai jamais connu. Gaara et moi n'avons pas le même père, le sien était un pêcheur qui est mort en mer. Quelques années plus tard ma mère a rencontré mon père lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de moi, il est parti. Elle nous a donc élevé seule et nous n'avons jamais manqué de rien. Que dire de plus sur moi ? Ah oui je suis gay et je compte l'annoncer à ma famille au cours des semaines à venir. Personne n'est au courant et je ne sais pas si je dois attendre que Gaara se marie ou le dire avant. Je ne veux pas gâcher le mariage de mon frère, c'est son moment.

Le bateau ralentit signe que nous arrivons, je prends mon sac de voyage et le mets sur mon épaule. Je me dirige vers la sortie du bateau. Je reconnais au loin la silhouette familière de ma mère, elle est toujours aussi belle. Plusieurs fois elle m'a rendu visite sur le continent, mais je pense que me revoir sur l'île lui fait très plaisir. Elle a les cheveux châtains coupés au carré. Ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise, dont a d'ailleurs hérités Gaara, brillent de mille feux lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit enfin. Elle est toute menue et pas bien grande, je dois sûrement la dépasser de plusieurs centimètres. Le capitaine amarre le bateau et sort la trappe pour débarquer. Je passe le premier et rejoins ma mère la prenant dans mes bras.

\- Oh mon bébé tu es enfin là ! Pleure-t-elle de joie. Ses paroles me font sourire.

\- Le bébé te porte dans ses bras maman. Déclaré-je en rigolant.

\- Qu'importe ton âge, ta taille ou ta force tu seras toujours mon bébé.

Nous nous séparons, elle me fixe et me caresse tendrement la joue. C'est à ce moment que je remarque enfin les regards posés sur nous. Et voilà bienvenue à la maison. A nouveau je croise ces regards maudits, qu'est-ce que je les déteste. Remplis de haine et de pitié, personne ne m'a jamais aimé sur cette île à part ma famille. L'ennui c'est que je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Mais parmi ces regards haineux un se détache et attire mon attention, c'est celui d'un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs, très longs. Il me fixe avec surprise, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme. Je ne m'attarde pas plus et suis ma mère qui se dirige vers la voiture. La maison familiale se trouvait à l'écart du village sur la falaise.

Arrivé, je récupère mon sac dans le coffre pendant que ma mère ouvre la porte de la maison, c'est une fois à l'intérieur que je réalise qu'il fait assez sombre. La lumière s'allume et...

\- BON RETOUR À LA MAISON NARU-CHAN!

La surprise est totale toute la famille est réunie, je vois mon frère un grand rouquin aux même yeux que ma mère, dans ses bras une fille aux cheveux roses qui n'est autre que Sakura sa fiancée. Après il y a mon oncle Iruka le petit frère de ma mère et mon cousin Kakashi, ses cheveux ont pris une teinte grise aujourd'hui. C'est deux derniers sont inséparables, aussi loin que je me souvienne je les ai toujours vus ensemble. Ensuite je reconnais l'oncle Gaï un autre petit frère à ma mère, sa femme et son fils Lee je les connais moins mais je suis quand même heureux de les voir. Il y a aussi Asuma, un autre oncle et sa femme Kurenai c'était ma nounou quand j'étais enfant. Et plusieurs autres amis d'enfance. Ma mère est l'ainée de cette belle fratrie.

\- Tout le monde ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir !

\- Ahah tu as cru qu'on allait louper ton retour ? Lâche Gaï avec énergie.

\- Je suis heureux de cet accueil !

Gaara s'approche de moi et sans attendre nous nous prenons mutuellement dans les bras.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là petit-frère, me dit-il avec douceur.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux grand-frère.

Le reste de la soirée se déroule autour d'un buffet que ma mère a préparé avec l'aide de Sakura. Elle, mon frère et moi avons grandi ensemble et fais les 400 coups. Je suis heureux qu'ils se soient enfin décidés à sauter le pas.

En milieu de soirée alors que tout le monde discute, je sors prendre l'air quelques minutes. En vérité j'essaye de fuir ma famille et leurs questions répétitives.

\- Et toi tu as une petite amie ? Demande mon frère.

\- Mais Naruto tu aurais pu venir avec ta copine! Rajoute ma mère dans depuis l'autre pièce.

Et l'ultime question a été : « Naruto as-tu perdu ton pucelage ou pas ? » M'interroge Kakashi non sans prendre une claque à l'arrière du crâne de la part d'oncle Iruka.

Alors au moment où je sens que ça devient insupportable j'utilise l'excuse de fumer pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. C'est au milieu de ma cancerette* que j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Je me retourne pour voir oncle Iruka me rejoindre et s'asseoir près moi sur les marches du porche.

\- Ils sont épuisants avec toutes leurs questions, dit-il.

\- Oui tu as entièrement raison... Soupiré-je.

\- Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'ils ne sont même pas capables de voir que ces questions te gênent. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Que... Ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que...

\- Tu ne sais pas comment leur annoncer ?

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise comment a-t-il deviné ? C'était impossible, l'a-t-il dit aux autres ? Je décide de jouer à l'ignorant.

\- De quoi tu parles oncle Iruka ?

Il laisse échapper un léger rire.

\- Je parle de ton homosexualité Naruto ne fais pas celui qui ne comprends pas.

\- C-Comment as-tu su ? Je... Personne n'est au courant.

\- Naruto ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Sourit-il pour me détendre.

Mais ça a plutôt eu l'effet de me tendre.

\- Dis tout de suite que je fais tarlouse !

\- Ahah mais non loin de là tu n'es pas efféminé mais ça se voit dans ta façon de te comporter avec Sakura ou les autres filles.

\- Je...Je ne sais vraiment pas comment leur dire ...

\- Ils ne le prendront pas mal, puis qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire? Tant que tu es heureux, c'est le plus important. M'assure mon oncle.

\- Je sais mais quand même ça me fout la trouille...

\- Te connaissant tu vas finir par craquer à une question du genre "Alors Naruto tu n'as toujours pas de copine?"

\- C'est très mal me connaître, déclaré-je en riant.

La fin de la soirée s'est passée tranquillement et vers 3h du matin tout le monde pars en se saluant chaleureusement. Ça m'a tout de même manqué de ne plus voir ma famille.

Le lendemain c'est une odeur alléchante de crêpe qui me réveille, enfin surtout mon estomac. Celui-ci gronde et réclame d'être rempli. Je me laisse quelques minutes pour me réveiller, une fois que j'ai émergé, je descends à la cuisine où je retrouve ma mère, mon frère et sa fiancée en train de discuter.

\- Oh Naruto tu es réveillé.

\- Hum oui j'ai faim. Fais-je encore endormi.

\- Je vois que ça n'a pas changé tu es toujours gouverné par ton estomac petit-frère. Ricane Gaara.

\- Oui j'ai dû finalement m'y faire.

Nous partons en rigolade alors que ma mère dépose une tasse de thé sur la table.

\- Merci maman mais j'aurai pu me le faire tu sais.

\- Oui maman en tant que célibataire endurci il n'a plus l'habitude de ce genre de chose.

Ok, reste calme Naruto et ne réponds pas à la provocation. Normal que je ne leur ai jamais présenté de petite amie étant donné que j'ai des petits amis. Mais malheureusement pour moi la taquinerie continue.

\- Oh oui mais ça peut peut-être lui donner l'idée de s'en trouver une jolie, continue ma mère.

\- Attends déjà qu'il trouve une fille tout court, avant de vouloir qu'elle soit jolie.

Ils éclatent de rire tous les deux mais moi ça m'énerve. Et ce qu'Iruka a prévu hier, arriva. Je lâche la bombe un peu plus froidement que je l'aurais voulu:

\- Je n'ai pas ramené de fille car les filles ne m'intéressent pas.

Mon frère et ma mère recrachent le contenu dans leur tasse respective, quant à Sakura, elle ne semble pas du tout surprise comme si elle s'en doutait déjà, sérieusement ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Pardon? Me demande Gaara. Et à sa tête je devine que malheureusement il n'est pas si ouvert d'esprit que je le pensais. Ni ma mère d'ailleurs qui semble choquée et déçue.

\- Je suis gay.

Personne ne répond et personne n'ose me regarder. Mon cœur se brise, moi qui pensais que ma famille m'accepterait malgré tout. Je me suis trompé. Alors que mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, je préfère partir.

\- Bien, puisqu'apparemment ça vous dérange, je m'en vais. Excusez-moi. Dis-je en quittant la table, ainsi que la cuisine.

\- Naruto ! C'est la voix de ma mère mais je ne me retourne pas et sors de la maison. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je prends la direction de la falaise. Enfant, j'aimais aller admirer les vagues du haut de celle-ci quand ça n'allait pas. A peine quelques minutes plus tard j'entends une voix.

\- Naruto attends! Je me retourne pour voir mon frère qui court pour me rejoindre.

\- C'est bon te prends pas la tête, j'ai compris !

\- Non tu te méprends ! Ça nous a surpris c'est sûr mais ça ne nous gêne pas ! Naruto attends s'il te plait...

Je m'arrête mais je reste tourné pour pas qu'il voie mes larmes.

\- Je t'assure qu'en aucun cas ça nous dérange ! Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, tant que tu es heureux. Naruto s'il te plait reviens à la maison raconte-nous.. Parle-nous petit-frère...

\- Raconter quoi ? Ma voix est cassée par les sanglots. Vous croyez que je me suis levé un matin et que je me suis dit, tiens et si j'aimais les hommes ?

\- Tu... Tu pleures ? Oh Naruto ... Je te jure qu'on ne voulait pas te blesser.

Il me prend la main et me retourne délicatement pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je sers les miens autour de sa taille.

\- J'ai pas choisi Gaara tu sais, pleuré-je doucement.

\- Je sais et de toute façon on s'en fou tu restes mon petit-frère que j'aime, doublé d'un idiot comme d'habitude.

\- C'est comme ça que tu consoles les gens toi ? Lui dis-je en rigolant.

\- La preuve que ça marche!

On se sépare et il m'aide à sécher mes dernière larmes, ce qu'a dit mon frère m'a fait du bien. Savoir que ma famille m'accepte comme je suis est la chose la plus importante à mes yeux.

Soudain un mouvement en haut de la falaise nous interpelle. On aperçoit alors à un rassemblement de mouettes, elles semblent se disputer quelques choses. Je vois Gaara froncer les sourcils.

\- Etrange y a rien qui pourrait les attirer là-haut.

\- Viens on va voir, dis-je curieux.

\- Hum.

Alors on continue le chemin de la falaise jusqu'à arriver à l'attroupement de mouettes, nos yeux s'écarquillent d'effroi. Ma main vient se placer sur ma bouche. Sous nos yeux se trouve le corps de notre oncle Gaï. Les mouettes l'ont déjà bien abîmé. Gaara enlève sa veste et part en criant vers le corps agitant le vêtement pour faire fuir les oiseaux. Pendant ce temps je prends mon portable pour appeler la police.

Nous sommes tous réunis dans la cuisine, la nouvelle de la mort d'oncle Gaï a choqué tout le monde. Les hurlements de son fils et de sa femme apprenant la nouvelle nous avaient tous déchirés. Puis Lee et sa mère était partis avec la police, ils avaient des questions à leur poser. Un autre policier est resté avec nous, il est actuellement au téléphone avec la morgue qui se trouve sur le continent, là où est maintenant oncle Gaï.

Le policier revient vers nous après avoir raccroché.

\- Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes... Monsieur Umino Gaï a été assassiné.

Des bruits d'étonnement résonnent dans la pièce, quelqu'un avait tué mon oncle ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas tout. Un mot a été retrouvé dans sa bouche.

\- Que disait ce mot ? Demande Kakashi.

\- « Il est temps que les assassins soient punis, Naruto sera enfin vengé et ils seront en paix »

 **A suivre…**

 **La cancerrette :** C'est un mélange entre la cigarette et le cancer pour moi les cigarettes c'est du cancer en barre :p donc cancerrette

 _Et voila pour le premier chapitre._

 _Attention, à vos claviers….près…reviewez !_

 _Merci de votre lecture 3_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le mariage

_Bonsoir !_

 _C'est avec plaisir que je vous poste le chapitre 2 :) Relut par ma petite banane 3 un grand merci à elle ! Si des fautes passe au travers n'hésitez pas a les signaler ;) ça arrive parfois ! Que dire a part que plus j'avance l'écriture et plus des chapitres s'ajoutent donc il m'est totalement impossible de vous dire combien de chapitre elle fera ! En plus a chaque fois que je lis vos reviews je suis un peu plus motivée à écrire huhu_

 _de bisous bonne lecture_

 _Neku_

 _Ps : je repondrait au review à la fin du chapitre maintenant :)_

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Je me réveille que plus tard dans l'après-midi. Je me suis couché après ce trop-plein d'émotion, je devais me reposer. Des éclats de voix me parviennent de la cuisine, des personnes se disputent. C'est Gaara et Iruka.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'annuler ton mariage soit une bonne idée Gaara ça ne ferait qu'attrister plus les gens.

\- Et moi je ne me vois pas faire la fête alors que mon oncle est mort ! S'écrie mon frère.

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe tous les deux ? Dis-je d'une voix encore endormie.

\- Oh Naruto on t'a réveillé désolé. Lâche Iruka.

\- C'est pas grave. Pourquoi vous vous disputez?

\- Gaara veut annuler son mariage. M'explique mon oncle.

\- Quoi? Je ne pense pas que ça soit la bonne solution Gaara.

\- Franchement tu as envie de faire la fête toi ? Crache mon frère tendu.

\- Non bien-sûr que non mais je n'ai pas envie de déprimer encore plus non plus ! Maman sera déçue, en plus d'être triste.. Et toi tu n'en seras que plus malheureux.. Sakura je n'en parle même pas elle sera effondrée.. Donc résultat des courses, encore plus de tristesse.

\- Je... Tu as raison.. Merci petit frère!

\- Me voilà rassuré, souffle Iruka.

Trois jours sont passés depuis notre conversation dans la cuisine, une fois l'autopsie procédée on a pu récupérer le corps de mon oncle et l'enterrer dans le cimetière familial. La cérémonie a été très difficile pour ma mère et mes oncles. Ils ont énormément pleuré et veillé tard dans la nuit parlant de leur frère et de leurs souvenirs avec lui. Je suis parti marcher un peu pour m'isoler. Le message trouvé sur son corps n'avait rien donné de plus, il n'y avait aucune emprunte ni autre indice et l'écriture ne révèle rien de particulier. Mille questions pour zéro réponse.

Mes pas me mènent jusqu'au vieux phare. C'est un lieu où on aimait jouer enfant. De là il y a une vue magnifique sur la mer. Et plus bas au pied de la falaise se trouve une plage de sable fin. Le phare est inhabité, c'est un haut bâtiment en béton gris jaune. Tout le long on peut voir des petites fenêtres et au sommet où est abrité le système d'éclairage se trouve un toit de tuiles. Je m'avance pour faire face à la mer. Je m'appuie sur la balustrade qui me sépare du vide. Je peux ainsi admirer le flux et le reflux des vagues plus bas. Une voix m'arrache à ma contemplation.

\- Dit donc gamin ne te gêne surtout pas entre !

Je sursaute surpris je me retourne vivement. Je reconnais tout de suite le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs du port. Celui qui m'a fixé plusieurs minutes le jour de mon arrivée. De près il semble un peu plus jeune, la cinquantaine sûrement. Ses cheveux blancs descendent en cascade dans son dos. Son nez est imposant avec une sorte de verrue dessus. Ses yeux petits et noirs me fixent avec méfiance.

\- Je... Désolé je ne le pensais pas habité..

\- Eh bien tu pensais mal, lâche t'il froidement.

\- Pardon.. Vraiment je ne voulais pas vous offensez, dis-je sincèrement.

\- Mah ça va c'est pas grave je vois bien que tu es désolé.

\- Merci.

\- Mais dis-moi que fais-tu ici ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Je... J'essaye d'échapper un peu à l'ambiance de chez moi... Nous venons d'enterrer mon oncle alors ce n'est pas très joyeux...

\- Je comprends et ce n'est jamais simple de trouver les bons mots pour soutenir.

\- Oui...

\- J'ai connu cela aussi.. Mais dis-moi je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant sur l'île ?

\- Normal je ne suis pas revenu depuis sept ans et je ne vous avais jamais vu à l'époque.

\- Effectivement je suis arrivé il y a 5ans. Dit-il amusé.

\- Vous êtes gardien de phare ? Je pensais qu'il était totalement à l'abandon.

\- Oui je l'ai acheté il y a quelques années puis je l'ai restauré et maintenant je vis dedans. M'explique-t-il en regardant le sommet du bâtiment.

\- Oh... Ça doit être bizarre de vivre dedans non ?

\- C'est une maison avec beaucoup d'étages nous allons dire.

\- Oui c'est sûr. Je ne me suis même pas présenté je me nomme Naruto Umino.

Je m'incline poliment. Lorsque je me redresse je vois qu'il me regarde surpris.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? L'interrogé-je, inquiet.

\- Je... Non rien ... Comment s'appellent ta mère et ton père ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Ma mère s'appelle Karura Sabaku et mon père je ne l'ai pas connu.. Il a quitté ma mère avant ma naissance.

\- Je vois... Souffle-t-il avec une pointe de colère me semble-t-il.

Je remarque qu'il a les poings serrés, il est effectivement en colère.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère ?

\- Oh je pense à ton père qui a abandonné sa famille je trouve ça horrible.

\- Je n'ai jamais su vraiment pourquoi il était parti alors j'essaye de me dire qu'il avait sûrement une bonne raison..

\- Tu es un bon garçon, lâche le vieil homme en souriant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il m'apaise, j'oublie un peu l'enterrement et ça fait du bien. Il a l'air d'être une personne bienveillante. Soudain je réalise que je ne connais pas son nom.

\- Au fait et vous comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Ah oui je m'appelle Jiraya. Eh bien Naruto je vais retourner à mes activités tu peux venir te réfugier ici quand tu veux. Me fait-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Merci beaucoup !

Il part en direction de la porte d'entrée et moi je décide de rentrer à la maison.

Une semaine plus tard :

Je me fixe dans le miroir, je suis habillé d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche. J'ai finalement négocié avec ma mère le port de la cravate, j'ai réussi à l'éviter. Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, enfin pour Gaara et Sakura surtout. J'ai déjà préparé mon matériel photo, le discourt ridicule pour mettre la honte à mon cher grand frère et les alliances que ce dernier m'a confiés. J'ai prévu d'arriver en avance à l'église pour pouvoir préparer mon appareil photo. Pour l'occasion la vieille église de l'île a été joliment décorée de fleurs et de rubans de voile blanc, en plus par chance il fait beau.

Alors que je termine l'installation de mon matériel les premiers invités arrivent déjà, c'est des membres de la famille de Sakura, ils me saluent brièvement et vont discuter un peu plus loin, les autres vont arriver sous peu. Je vois ma mère, elle salut tout le monde faut dire que sur l'île tout le monde la connaît et elle connaît tout le monde.

\- Oh Naruto tu es magnifique, me fait-elle en arrivant vers moi.

\- Tu es très belle aussi maman.

Elle était habillée d'une robe crème et elle portait un beau chapeau de la même couleur. Légèrement maquillée pour rester naturelle et elle tenait dans ses mains une petite pochette dorée que je devine pleine de mouchoirs pour pleurer tout le long de la cérémonie. L'église se remplit doucement des invités qui s'y installent, lorsque mon frère arrive. Il porte un smoking noir avec une chemise rouge carmin, ça lui va bien et il a l'air heureux.

\- Alors tes dernières minutes de célibat ? Lui demandé-je moqueur.

\- Tais-toi je stresse à mort et si elle décidait de dire non d'un coup? Me fait-il anxieux.

Malgré tout le sérieux et l'angoisse qu'il y a dans sa voix je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mon frère en proie au stress c'est à mourir de rire, celui-ci me regarde vexé.

\- Pauvre Gaara ahah je la comprends en même temps si elle dit non, le taquiné-je.

\- T'es le petit frère le plus cool qu'on puisse avoir tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui ahah. Faut s'installer ça va commencer !

Effectivement à peine tout le monde en place que la musique traditionnelle résonne et Sakura entre au bras de son père. Elle est magnifique. Habillée d'une robe blanche avec un ruban de satin rose qui entoure sa taille, c'était digne d'une princesse. Je me tourne vers Gaara, il la regarde avec tellement de tendresse et d'amour, que je saisis l'appareil qui pend autour de mon cou pour faire un cliché. Et la cérémonie commence, les vœux sont prononcés, les alliances échangés. Nous sommes allés ensuite sur les lieux des festivités qui se déroulent sous un chapiteau monter pour l'occasion, la fête dure jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et plus de cinq cent photos sont prises.

J'ouvre les yeux, je ne préfère même pas essayer de me rappeler l'heure à laquelle je me suis couché. Je suis bien dans mon lit, et j'ai bien l'intention de me rendormir. Mais c'est sans compter sur le reste de la famille qui discute en bas, ils bavardent joyeusement. Je finis par chercher mon portable pour connaître enfin l'heure. Portable que j'ai l'habitude de mettre sous mon oreiller et oui comme tous ceux de ma génération le portable jamais bien loin. J'active l'écran, la lumière me vrille littéralement les pupilles, je referme les yeux par reflex. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir qu'il était 13h30. J'ai dormi plus que prévu et impossible d'échapper aux bavards en bas si je me lève. Voilà encore une nouvelle épreuve qui se dresse devant moi. Je soupire et je me lève. Et effectivement, il y a du monde, Iruka, Asuma et sa femme, Gaara et Sakura, et bien-sûr ma merveilleuse maman qui m'a déjà posé une tasse fumante de café devant moi. Iruka vint s'installer à côté de moi.

\- Ta mère nous a dit pour toi, me dit-il joyeux.

\- Oui tout c'est bien passé et les autres on dit quoi ? Demandé-je inquiet.

\- Que tu as été idiot de croire qu'ils allaient de te rejeter pour ça.

\- Humf, ils ont qu'à se mettre à ma place, je gonfle les joues d'un air boudeur.

Il rigole à ma réplique puis change de sujet, il m'explique qu'en vue des restes du repas de mariage il a été décidé que nous retournions manger là-bas ce midi ainsi que ce soir. Épuisé d'avance je décide de prendre mon appareil photo ça pourrait toujours servir.

Le soir alors que toute la famille est encore là à discuter et à manger, je décide de m'isoler un peu pour pouvoir fumer en toute tranquillité. Je suis rejoint par ma chère Sakura quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Tu devrais arrêter c'est pas bon pour la santé, commence-t-elle.

\- Bof on meurt tous un jour de toute façon.

Sakura s'installe à côté de moi, nous fixons la mer en silence plusieurs minutes avant que je ne le brise avec une question.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé comment toi et Gaara en étiez venus à vous mettre en couple?

Elle rigole doucement.

\- C'est vrai que rien ne laissait prévoir qu'on allait finir ensemble.

\- Oui vous vous détestiez plus jeune.

J'ai de vieux souvenir de Sakura ou Gaara qui revenait couvert de bleus après s'être bagarrés. Ils ne pouvaient pas être dans la même pièce plus de dix minutes sans se battre. Sakura ayant presque le même âge que moi nous nous entendions très bien. Mais souvent Gaara débarquait lui plus âgée de 4 ans et venait nous embêter. Moi je finissais en larmes et Sakura le frappait. J'étais vraiment un trouillard à l'époque n'empêche.

\- Fallait bien que je protège mon petit Naru-chan de cet emmerdeur de Gaara, dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Ahah j'étais vraiment un pleurnichard.

\- Tu étais un enfant, me dit-elle en souriant

\- Oui enfin tu as juste un an de plus que moi je te signale !

\- Eh oui ça fait de toi un bébé, déclare-t-elle en me tirant la langue.

Je lui réponds du même geste enfantin. Je suis content de voir que notre complicité n'a pas disparu malgré mon absence. Le soleil est totalement couché, il fait sombre on distingue à peine l'horizon. J'ai l'impression de voir un point lumineux au loin bougeant au rythme des vagues. Je plisse les yeux pour mieux voir. On dirait une petite embarcation avec une lanterne sur le devant.

\- Tu vois ce que je vois ? Interroge Sakura.

\- Le bateau ?

\- Oui c'est étrange on dirait qu'il n'y a personne à bord. Souffle-t-elle

\- C'est un bateau fantôme. Dis-je avec ironie.

\- Arrête en plus c'est la plage hantée !

\- Ahah tu crois encore à ces histoires ?

\- Bien-sûr ! Crie-t-elle. Regarde il va s'échouer sur la plage!

\- Allons voir.

\- Quoi non ! Panique-t-elle.

\- Je te défis de venir avec moi ! Trouillarde !

Des flammes s'allument dans ses yeux à ma réflexion. J'ai gagné, son esprit de compétition est réveillé.

\- Ok allons-y ! Lance-t-elle

Doucement nous descendons sur la plage faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur les rochers humides. Nous approchons prudemment du bateau. La lanterne toujours allumé éclaire faiblement l'intérieur. Plus nous nous approchons et plus j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et celui-ci se confirme quand nous voyons l'intérieur du bateau.

Sakura pousse un cri d'effroi qu'elle étouffe en mettant sa main devant la bouche. Moi je reste figé quelques secondes les yeux écarquillés. Ce n'est pas possible c'est un cauchemar. La devant nous se trouve le corps de mon cousin Kakashi, en vue du sang qui s'écoule de sa gorge je doute qu'il soit encore en vie. Sakura tombe au sol toujours en criant. Je me dirige vers elle et lui cache cette vue horrible. J'essaye de la relever.

\- Sa-Sakura va chercher les autres...Dis leur de prévenir la police... Sakura s'il te plaît !

\- Na-Naruto c'est horrible ! Il... Il est...

\- Sakura ... Vas-y ! Lui ordonné-je pour la faire bouger plus vite.

\- O-Oui...

Elle réussit à se relever et à partir en courant. Moi je retourne auprès de Kakashi les yeux remplis de larmes je vérifie malgré tout son pouls. Il est inexistant, il y a tellement de sang partout... J'aperçois alors dans sa main un papier, mon sang se glace. Un du même style que le premier message trouvé sur oncle Gaï. C'est en tremblant que je m'en saisis et que je le déplie. A la lecture du message je le lâche comme brûlé par son contact. Je tombe à genoux, me tenant au bord de la barque. Comment est-ce possible ? Que me veut ce type ! Pourquoi tue-t-il en mon nom ?

Je regarde une dernière fois le message.

"Pour la vie de Naruto ils payeront tous."

 **À suivre..**

Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous a plus et donné envi de savoir la suite :p (ça serait quand même mieux huhu)


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le beau sauveur

BONJOUR ! Oui je sais je suis en retard j'en suis désolé, mais hier j'étais a la japan touch et après je travaillais et puis…. non non je ne la fait pas à la kakashi ! D'ailleurs j'ai une tonne de photos a triller après avoir posté ce chapitre. Y'avait un défilé de lolita *-*

comment ça je raconte ma vie et on s'en fou ? A oui en fait vous voulez lire le chapitre ! Le 4 me donne du mal a l'écrire mais j'espère vite le terminer pour l'envoyer en relecture.

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 3 : Le beau sauveur !**

La police et ma famille sont rapidement arrivées sur les lieux ainsi qu'une ambulance, j'étais en état de choc alors on m'a installé à l'intérieur pour que je reprenne mes esprits. Mais je ne pense qu'à une chose, Kakashi est mort, assassiné lui aussi et par le même tueur, mais que me veut ce type ? Ni oncle Gaï, ni Kakashi ne m'ont fait du mal, au contraire ils ont toujours été bienveillants.

Ma famille une fois de plus dévastée par la nouvelle, j'entends Iruka crier son désespoir, je sais qu'ils étaient très proche tous les deux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule avant qu'un policier n'entre dans l'ambulance et vienne me parler.

\- Monsieur Umino, il va falloir qu'on parle, ça ne peut plus être une histoire pour brouiller les pistes ces messages. Pourrez-vous, vous présenter demain au poste ?

\- Bien-sûr, soufflé-je encore un peu étourdi.

\- Très bien je vous attends le plus tôt possible. Demandez à parler au commandant Yamato. Puis il s'éloigne. On me pose une couverture sur les épaules, je n'avais pas remarqué que je tremblais, c'est en sentant la chaleur et mes muscles se détendre que je réalise dans quel état je suis, je suis gelé et en même temps je suis trempé de sueur et mes muscles sont tendus à l'extrême. Mon frère arrive en courant. Il me prend doucement dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller, me souffle t'il.

\- Gaara, je commence à sangloter, Ka-Kakashi, il.. il est…

Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi, il tremble lui aussi.

\- Je sais, déclare t'il la voix pleine de tristesse.

Je pleure silencieusement dans ses bras et je sais qu'il fait pareil. Deux morts en l'espace d'une semaine c'est à la limite du supportable. Après plusieurs minutes Gaara me propose de rentrer, j'accepte et le suis, il passe son bras derrière mon dos et me soutient. J'entends les ambulanciers lui dire de ne pas me laisser seul ce soir, ça n'était pas mon intention de toute façon, j'en aurai pas la force. Ma mère nous rejoint et marche à nos côtés, malgré la pénombre je vois ses joues marquées par les larmes, je tends ma main vers elle pour qu'elle y glisse la sienne, je la sers. Nous arrivons à la maison dans un silence pesant, Gaara va rejoindre son épouse qui est restée dans le salon, elle aussi en état de choc. Je prends doucement ma mère dans mes bras. Des larmes coulent à nouveau sur ses joues. On reste plusieurs heures tous ensemble dans le salon, le reste de la famille finit par rentrer, tout le monde a besoin de sommeil. Ma mère s'endort dans mes bras, je la porte jusqu'à sa chambre, elle est tellement légère. Je n'ai pas le cœur de la laisser seule ni de dormir seul, alors je décide alors de m'allonger à ses côtés. Je me glisse dans ses bras comme quand j'étais enfant et m'endors plus facilement que je ne le pense, incapable de réfléchir à quoique ce soit.

C'est à la première heure que je me rends au poste de police, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai bien dormi, je suis hanté par l'image de Kakashi. Des cernes dévorent le dessous de mes yeux fatigués. Arrivé dans le poste je m'adresse à l'accueil, je connais bien la femme qui est derrière, Shizune. quand j'étais petit elle nous surveillait à l'école.

\- Bonjour Shizune, dis-je d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Oh Naruto toute mes condoléances pour tes oncles.

\- Merci... Le commandant Yamato m'a dit de passer le voir.

\- D'accord vas-y, il est dans le bureau au fond du couloir.

Je la remercie et traverse la pièce. C'est un petit poste proportionnel à la taille de la ville. Le commandant Yamato le dirige depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Il a un assistant maintenant un jeune brun je me rappelle j'étais à l'école avec lui, je crois qu'il s'appelle Shikamaru. Il était sympa d'après les souvenirs que j'ai de lui. J'avance jusqu'au bureau, la porte de celui-ci est vitrée, mais un film opaque empêche de voir l'intérieur, au centre des lettre adhésives noires sont collées on peut lire « Commandant T. Yamato ». Je frappe et attends qu'on m'autorise à rentrer. J'entre une fois qu'une voix grave m'en donne la permission, la pièce est plutôt spacieuse, une vingtaine de mètres carrés, des meubles sont posés contre les murs et au centre un bureau sur lequel s'entassent de nombreux documents. Un homme aux cheveux châtains foncés est concentré sur un écran d'ordinateur, il est un peu plus jeune que Kakashi, je sais qu'ils s'entendaient bien d'ailleurs. Il relève la tête, ses yeux noirs se posent sur moi.

\- Naruto, merci d'être venu aussi rapidement. Me salut-il.

\- C'est normal commandant.

\- Bien, commençons tout de suite, dit-il en déposant deux pochettes plastiques transparentes.

Dedans je reconnais les mots qui ont été laissés à mon attention. Mon cœur se serre. Ces mots me donnent la sensation d'être responsable ce qui s'est passé.

\- Est-ce que tu sais de qui ça peut venir ? M'interroge-t-il.

Je réponds d'abord par la négative d'un simple geste de la tête.

\- Non je ne sais pas, je ne vois même pas de quoi on peut bien vouloir me venger.

\- Je vois… Déjà ce que je peux te dire c'est que la personne qui fait ça peut avoir mille raisons de le faire.

\- Pourtant il dit vouloir me venger !

\- Je sais c'est le plus étrange. Es-tu sur que jamais aucun mal ne t'as été fait ?

\- Non, rien. A part le regard mauvais de certain habitants mais ça a toujours été comme ça, je ne fais même plus attention.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi les villageois te regardent ainsi ?

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être à cause de mon père.

Il soupire, tout le monde sur l'île connait mon histoire et souvent on rejette les fautes d'un père sur son fils. Après tout, le mien a fui lorsque ma mère a atteint son sixième mois de grossesse. Laissant ma mère seule nous assumer mon frère et moi.

\- Ecoute, me sortit la voix de Yamato de mes pensées. On nous envoie un inspecteur de la police judiciaire, c'est sa spécialité les meurtres en séries. Il saura trouver des liens dans cette affaire.

\- D'accord…

\- D'ici la tâche de ne pas rester seul, de même pour les autres membres de ta famille. Il en va de votre sécurité à tous.

\- Très bien, nous veillerons les uns sur les autres.

\- Parfait c'est important d'être soudés dans ces moments-là.

On parle encore quelques minutes puis il me raccompagne jusqu'à la sortie du poste. Ma mère est venue me chercher, elle ne veut pas que je reste seul, elle ne veut que personne ne reste seul. On rentre à la maison et on reste ensemble toute la journée. L'ambiance n'est pas vraiment celle d'un lendemain de mariage, mais toute la famille est quand même réunie dans la salle à manger de notre maison, même Iruka pourtant muré dans un profond silence depuis la veille. Soudain il se lève et prend la direction de la sortie. Nous avons l'habitude de parler ensemble peut-être j'arriverais à le sortir de son mutisme si nous sommes seul.

Je le retrouve assis sur un rocher un peu plus loin, je l'entends renifler. Je vois il s'est isolé pour pleurer. Je m'approche lentement et je le prends tendrement dans mes bras. Kakashi et lui étaient quasiment toujours ensemble, il était rare de les voir l'un sans l'autre. Alors je comprends très bien son état.

\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, commence t'il essuyant ses larmes.

\- Je t'écoute, murmuré-je.

\- J'aimerais que cela reste entre nous Naruto mais Kakashi et moi, on était ensemble…

J'ai un léger sursaut dû à la surprise de sa révélation. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a vite remarqué mon orientation sexuelle. Cela ne fait qu'augmenter ma tristesse.

\- Oh Iruka.. Je suis tellement désolé…

Je ressers mon étreinte sur lui. Essayant de le soutenir du mieux que je le peux. Mais je sais d'avance que les mots dans ces situations-là ne sont pas toujours d'une grande utilité. Il se laisse aller dans mes bras, alors que le soleil se couche nous offrant un magnifique spectacle rouge-orange. L'obscurité commence à s'installer quand j'arrive à le décider de rentrer à l'intérieur. Iruka va s'installer auprès de ma mère un moment.

Pour ma part je ressens un grand besoin de m'isoler, ces messages complètement incompréhensibles m'obsèdent. Il est clair qu'une personne veut me venger d'un mal que l'on m'a fait. Mais qui? Et de quoi ? Un rapport avec mon père ? Plus j'y pense et plus dans ma tête ça s'embrouille. Je sors de la maison prétextant un besoin de fumer, je marche et mes pas me mènent alors jusqu'aux ruines de l'île. Celles-ci étaient le vestige d'un vieux château dont il ne reste plus que quelques pierres. De nombreuses fois lorsqu'on était enfant on venait ici pour se faire peur. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage en souvenir d'une nuit ou Gaara, Sakura et moi avions décidé de camper ici. Nous n'avions pas dormi et eu la peur de notre vie. Je marche donc entre les ruines quand soudain je crois voir un silhouette, d'abord surpris je sursaute puis pensant que mon imagination me joue des tours je reprends ma route. Mais un bruit résonne derrière moi je me retourne rapidement mais je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que l'on me pousse brutalement en me frappant au torse. Je tombe en arrière et mon crâne tape contre le sol. Une vague de douleur se répand dans toute ma tête. Je reste assommé au sol quand je sens qu'on tire sur mes mains pour les attachées au-dessus de ma tête.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Hun ma tête.. Essayé-je de parler.

\- Tais-toi ! Enfant maudit ! Crache une voix qui me surprend.

\- Lâchez-moi ! J'émerge totalement cette fois.

Je regarde autour de moi et vois trois silhouettes noires encapuchonnées, je ne distingue aucun visage, aucun détail.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Bâtards !

Je me débats. Un coup de pied dans le ventre me coupe la respiration. Alors que je tousse pour essayer de retrouver mon souffle, les voix s'élèvent à nouveau.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir enfant maudît !

\- Hu...Laissez-moi ! Je tire sur mes liens.

Un nouveau coup s'abat sur ma joue, ce coup-ci je sens mon os craquer et une horrible douleur se répercuter dans mon crâne à nouveau. Un cri m'échappe.

\- HÉ LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! Hurle alors une voix qui m'est totalement inconnue.

Les agresseurs se retournent et ce qu'ils voient les décident à fuir. Moi je reste au sol le corps douloureux. Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il se passe, je n'en peux plus. Pourquoi tout cet acharnement sur moi ? Je sens qu'on attrape mes mains, je me débats refusant d'être à nouveau frappé.

\- NON ! Laissez-moi !

\- Calmez-vous s'il vous plait je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Déclare mon sauveur d'une voix rassurante.

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe dans deux yeux noirs inquiets. J'observe leur propriétaire, penché au-dessus de moi le temps de me détacher. On dirait un ange. C'est un jeune homme brun, dont les cheveux tombent sur son visage fin. Ses yeux sont noirs et me fixent toujours avec inquiétude.

\- Il faut que vous alliez chez un médecin vous êtes dans un sale état.

\- Non ma mère est médecin elle s'occupera de me soigner.

Parler m'est douloureux.

\- Bien, où habitez-vous ?

\- Sur le haut de la falaise à un kilomètre..

\- Ma voiture est juste à côté, venez.

Il m'aide à me lever, il semble plutôt costaud à la facilité dont il me remet sur pied. Nous marchons quelques mètres et sortons des ruines. Il m'installe dans sa voiture, ma tête tourne et cette douleur incessante me vrille les tempes. Il me demande de le guider plus pour me garder éveillé que pour trouver son chemin.

Après quelques minutes nous arrivons devant la maison. Surprise d'une visite si tardive, ma mère sort sur le perron.

\- Naruto ! Crie-t-elle inquiète. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé !?

\- Quand je l'ai trouvé des types étaient en train de le tabasser, explique mon sauveur.

\- QUOI ?! mais qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ah….j'ai mal à la tête.

Alors que ma mère guide le brun qui me soutient toujours jusqu'à la cuisine je remarque avec un certain soulagement que plus personne n'est là. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de me retrouver avec toute la famille qui aurait surement hurlée de me voir dans cet état.

\- Bon sang j'espère que tu n'as pas de traumatisme grave. Merci beaucoup jeune homme. Dis ma mère à l'intention de mon sauveur.

Elle m'appuie sur le nez avec un tissu, surement pour faire cesser le saignement. Je grimace légèrement, mais la voilà déjà occupée sur une autre blessure.

\- Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa.

\- Enchantée, je suis Karura Sabaku et voici mon fils Naruto. Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici ? Demande ma mère tout en s'attelant à me soigner.

\- C'est normal, je viens juste d'arriver. Je suis inspecteur à la police judiciaire, je suis envoyé pour la série de meurtres.

\- Oh, fait tristement ma mère.

\- Vous êtes tombé au bon endroit. Dis-je dans le vague. Je grimace. Parler et même respirer me sont vraiment difficile.

Ma mère continue de m'ausculter, sous le regard attentif du policier. J'en profite pour le regarder un peu mieux. À la lumière, sa peau paraît vraiment blanche, sans aucune imperfection.

Ses cheveux sont longs sur le devant mais derrière ceux-ci sont plus courts et relevés vers le haut. Il est grand, fin et musclé. Il est vraiment beau. Il remarque que je le fixe et je détourne les yeux, les joues légèrement rougies. Ma mère me touche au niveau des côtes et une vague de douleur me traverse.

\- Je pense que tu as une côte fêlée, demain on ira faire des radios. Qu'est-ce que ces gens te voulaient Na-chan?

\- J'aimerais le savoir aussi, déclare le brun d'une voix posée.

\- Je ne sais pas … Ils m'ont dit que j'aurais jamais dû revenir, que j'étais un enfant maudit.

\- Mais ils sont fous ? S'indigne ma mère. Bon tu vas te reposer et demain on ira au cabinet.

Ça a un bon côté d'avoir le médecin de l'île comme maman. Sasuke s'apprête alors à partir, il me dit qu'il repassera nous voir demain, il me signale aussi s'être installé à l'hôtel qui se trouve en ville mais que son bureau est au poste de police. Je le remercie encore de son aide, il me tend alors un petit carton je le prends et découvre sa carte de visite. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte et il s'en va en me saluant poliment. Je resté planté quelques seconde à la porte. Ma mère me regarde et sourit amusée.

\- Quoi ? Je lui demande un peu surpris.

\- Il t'a tapé dans l'œil je crois, me fait elle malicieusement.

\- Quoi ? Je m'exclame en me tournant vers le miroir disposé à l'entrée. Qu'est-ce tu racontes je n'ai pas de coquard.

\- Fait l'idiot si tu veux, mais j'ai bien vu comme tu le regardais. Il est mignon je te comprends.

Fait-elle en retournant vers la cuisine.

\- MAMAN !

Elle rigole et me donne tout un arsenal d'antidouleurs en me voyant grimacer à cause de mes côtes. Elle m'ordonne d'aller me coucher, me précisant que les cachets avaient un effet de somnifère. Et effectivement à peine me suis-je couché que déjà je m'endors.

 **À suivre...**

Et voila pour ce chapitre 3 ! Ne me détestez pas s'il vous plait Après tous sasuke est enfin arrivé !

Des bisous a très vite ;)

Neku


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'île des mystères

Bonsoir ! (ou bonne nuit la plus tôt vue l'heure).

Voici avec un peu de retard le chapitre 4 de L'île des naufragés ! Ce chapitre me plaisait vraiment pas (demander à banana chan elle vous le confirmera ahah) mais après la relecture de ma super re-lectrice (je cite banana chan) il me plait un peu plus. Il ne fait pas vraiment avancer l'histoire mais au moins il l'a met bien en place ! Sinon mon mot d'excuse pour ce retard….je l'avoue ….j'ai un peu fait la fête tous le week-end, puis travailler(de nuit toujours) mais j'ai une excuse….c'était me niversaire (allé tous en coeur ! on chante !) alors voila je suis impardonnable je l'avoue ! Mais c'est sans plus tarder que je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !

Neku.

 **Chapitre 4 : L'île des mystères**

Le lendemain ma mère m'emmène à son cabinet pour y faire plusieurs examens. Elle essaye de me convaincre de porter plainte mais je n'en ai pas envie, je n'ai pas vu le visage de mes agresseurs, cela ne servirait à rien. Je n'ai rien de vraiment très grave, à part quelques côtes qui sont effectivement fêlées et ma joue qui a pris une vilaine couleur violacée.

\- Tu vas en avoir pour quatre ou cinq semaines à faire attention. M'explique-t-elle.

\- D'accord, merci maman.

\- Écoute, d'accord tu ne veux pas porter plainte, mais promets-moi de ne pas rester seul quand tu sors maintenant.

\- Je te le promets, fis-je avec douceur.

Une question m'occupe l'esprit, je sais que ma mère pourrait y répondre mais je n'ose pas lui poser, de peur de faire remonter en elle de mauvais souvenirs. Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi les villageois me détestent et si cela a un rapport avec mon père. Le regard dans le vide, je réfléchis à la manière dont je pourrais aborder le sujet.

\- Mon chéri quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Ah euh non rien …

\- Pourtant je te parle et tu ne m'écoutes même pas.

\- Ah bon ? Pardon tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais si tu allais revoir ton sauveur ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sûrement puisqu'il enquête sur …

Je n'arrive pas à parler de toute cette histoire. Ma poitrine se sert à nouveau.

\- Mon chéri… Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de leur mort à cause de ces mots, dit-elle tristement.

\- Je… Pourtant apparemment c'est pour moi que l'on fait ça… Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien demandé moi !

J'ai envie de pleuré mais je ne veux pas craquer. La tristesse des récentes pertes et la peur que ça recommence m'angoissent profondément.

\- Naruto… Souffle ma mère. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir mon ange…

Elle vient me prendre dans ses bras. Je suis injuste, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, elle aussi souffre beaucoup. Soudain quelqu'un frappe à la porte du cabinet. Ma mère va ouvrir et déclare sans vraiment regarder qui est le visiteur :

\- Je suis désolée je suis en consultation… Oh entrez je vous en prie.

J'écarquille les yeux, pourquoi elle laisse rentrer quelqu'un ? Je relève la tête et tombe dans le regard noir et profond de mon sauveur, Sasuke Uchiwa. Il me fixe bizarrement. Je réalise que je suis torse nu et je récupère en un temps record mon tee-shirt pour me rhabiller.

\- Bonjour euh… monsieur.

Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler a-t-il un grade ? Il remercie ma mère de l'avoir laissé entrer, il est vraiment très beau, habillé d'un jean noir et d'une chemise bordeaux.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Sasuke, me dit-il sans émotion.

\- D'accord, encore merci pour hier.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Eh bien avec la tonne d'antidouleurs que j'ai avalé je dirais que ça va.

\- Une fois que vous vous serez reposé, accepteriez-vous de répondre à quelques questions ? me demande-t-il.

\- Pas de soucis.

Quelques jours plus tard je me sens rudement mieux, j'appelle Sasuke et lui propose de lui faire visiter l'île. Il accepte et me dit qu'il passera me chercher dans quelques minutes. À peine ai-je fini de me préparer, rouspétant contre le bleu encore légèrement visible sur ma joue, que l'on sonne à la porte. Je me dépêche d'aller ouvrir non sans sentir les pulsations de mon cœur s'accélérer. J'ouvre donc la porte et je tombe sur Sasuke qui me regarde impassible. Moi j'essaye de me calmer, on dirait une adolescente qui va à un premier rendez-vous, parce que l'excitation n'est apparemment pas réciproque.

\- Bonjour, me salut-il.

\- Bonjour, nous pouvons y aller, déclaré-je avec un sourire.

Il m'a fait un micro-sourire ou ai-je rêvé peut-être? Oui j'ai dû rêver, il n'a pas une tête à sourire à n'importe qui. On monte dans la voiture et je lui propose de faire le tour de l'île en passant par les ruines, puis le phare et finir par visiter le village.

Alors qu'on passe vers les ruines je frissonne. Je ne veux plus jamais y mettre les pieds.

\- Ce sont les ruines de quoi ?

\- Apparemment d'un très vieux temple dédié au gardien de l'île, je ne connais pas trop cette légende. En fait je pense qu'elle s'est perdue au fil du temps.

\- Étrange, en général ce genre d'histoire se conserve, ça attire le tourisme.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

On continue notre route à mon grand soulagement. Le silence me pèse un peu je cherche quoi dire, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quel sujet aborder. C'est Sasuke qui va briser le silence.

\- Comment est la vie sur l'île ? Je veux dire de vivre éloigné du continent.

\- Oh eh bien effectivement ce n'est pas toujours très pratique, ce n'est pas une très grande île, il n'y a qu'une petite ville où l'on y trouve une école qui va jusqu'au collège, un cabinet médicale, un magasin et enfin un hôtel, celui où vous séjournez qui est tenu par mon oncle Asuma, puis il y a quelques magasins pour les touristes l'été mais ce n'est pas non plus une de ces îles ou il y a énormément de visiteurs.

\- Je vois, tout pour avoir une petite vie tranquille. dit-il en se garant vers le phare.

\- Ça dépend si les villageois vous apprécient, alors oui y a de quoi avoir une vie paisible.

\- Mais vous ils ne vous apprécient pas n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez pourquoi ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attristé par ce constat, si même un étranger l'a remarqué si rapidement il n'y a plus moyen de me voiler la face.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais d'aussi loin que je me souvienne ils ne m'ont jamais aimé même quand j'étais en primaire. Un jour je suis rentré en pleurant demandant à ma mère pourquoi les gens ne m'aimaient pas. Elle m'a répondu que c'était juste une impression qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que les gens me détestent.

\- Et pourtant cette agression.

\- Je sais et plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que ça doit avoir un rapport avec mon père.

\- Votre père ?

\- Il est parti avant ma naissance et n'est jamais revenu sur l'île alors je me dis que peut-être il doit y avoir une raison.

Je termine ma déclaration dans un souffle, ça fait mal de ne pas se sentir le bienvenu dans sa ville natale. Alors que je fixe le sol en continua de marcher vers le phare je sens une main se poser doucement sur mon épaule. Je me retourne surpris, c'est Sasuke, il me regarde avec douceur et compassion.

\- Je ne peux rien vous promettre, mais je ferai tout ce qui m'est possible de faire pour découvrir la vérité et punir les responsables. Déclare-t-il son regard déterminé plongé dans le mien.

\- Mer…merci.

Je n'en doutais pas déjà au départ mais maintenant j'en suis persuadé, ce policier est une personne en qui je peux avoir confiance et cela ne fait que réchauffer mon cœur. Suis-je en train de craquer pour lui, ou est-ce juste parce qu'il m'a sauvé ? Je me replonge dans son regard. Pendant quelques secondes ou peut-être minutes, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais pendant ce moment il n'y a pour moi que nous deux et rien d'autre autour. Soudain une voix.

\- Naruto ?

Je me retourne c'est le vieux Jiraya qui m'a reconnu, il sort du phare, derrière lui se trouve un jeune homme brun. Il a l'air d'avoir mon âge, les cheveux mi-longs, des yeux noirs en amandes et un sourire faux collé sur le visage. Ce type m'a l'air… bizarre. Je vois que Jiraya regarde Sasuke surpris, de même que Sasuke regarde les deux nouveaux arrivants avec interrogation.

\- Oh je vous présente l'inspecteur Sasuke Uchiwa il est là pour les meurtres qui ont lieu sur l'île, déclaré-je.

\- Je vois je me nomme Jiraya, commence-t-il en serrant la main de Sasuke, eh bien monsieur l'inspecteur je vous souhaite bien du courage, cette île cache plus de secrets que le Vatican lui-même. Et voici Sai, c'est mon assistant, on fait des recherches sur les archives de la ville pour faire un livre sur l'île.

\- Très bien, enchanté.

\- De même, répondit Jiraya, bien Sai allons-y.

On les regarde partir vers la ville. Je guide Sasuke vers le haut de la falaise là où on aperçoit la plage, celle qui se trouve en contrebas du phare, celle où on a retrouvé Kakashi.

\- On l'appelle la plage hantée mais je n'ai jamais trop compris pourquoi, quand on pose la question aux plus vieux ils restent assez vague.

\- Ah bon ? Peut-être se sont-ils faits une belle frayeur et ils ont trop honte pour la raconter.

Je rigole à l'explication totalement hasardeuse de Sasuke. Et celui-ci me suis dans mon rire mais d'un rire plus retenu.

\- Bien vous avez vu les ruines et le phare. Je peux vous faire visiter la ville mais ça sera vite vu.

\- Pourquoi pas après nous pourrions aller dîner et vous répondrez à quelques questions ça fera d'une pierre deux coups.

Je reste légèrement surpris par sa proposition mais qui je dois l'avouer me plait bien. Je suis curieux de lui, j'ai envie de le connaitre, de passer du temps avec lui. On part alors nous aussi pour la ville, on y fait vite le tour, je lui montre le petit port autour duquel on trouve l'hôtel-restaurant, l'épicerie et les quelques boutiques, ainsi que la mairie. Ensuite la ville remonte légèrement jusqu'à s'étendre sur le plateau de l'île où se trouvent les habitations, l'école et le poste de police accolé au centre médical où travaille ma mère. Notre maison se trouve dans un des coins les plus reculés, mais ces vingt dernières années les maisons ont poussé comme des champignons. Je raconte tout cela à Sasuke, tout en marchant le long du port.

Puis vers dix-neuf heures trente nous sommes allés dans l'hôtel-restaurant où loge Sasuke, mon oncle Asuma nous salue lorsqu'on entre et nous propose une table tranquille. Ce dernier me fait un clin d'œil profitant que Sasuke ne puisse le voir. Je fais une moue blasée celui-ci croit que je vais draguer Sasuke alors qu'il doit surtout me poser des questions pour l'enquête.

\- Alors, commence ce dernier, est-ce que vous avez une idée de qui peut en vouloir à votre famille ?

\- Pas du tout, réponds-je, ma famille est l'une des plus anciennes de l'île et est très appréciée.

\- Et de quoi pourrait-on bien vouloir vous venger ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, surtout que mes oncles ont toujours été bienveillants avec moi…

\- Je vois, lâche-t-il pensif en regardant autour de nous.

Je le vois dévisager plusieurs personnes et je comprends pourquoi quand mon regard croise celui d'une veille femme qui me toise avec mépris. Je vois, les gens dans le restaurant n'apprécient pas vraiment ma présence, mais tant pis pour eux qu'ils aillent ailleurs.

\- Je vois ce que vous vouliez dire, à croire que votre présence leur est insupportable.

\- Tant pis pour eux, fit une voix derrière Sasuke, c'est mon oncle Asuma, ils ont toujours eu un problème avec Naruto, je ne sais pas combien de fois nous avons dû retenir Gaara de pas en fracasser un.

Je suis heureux de ses paroles, se savoir soutenu me fait du bien. Il dépose deux plats devant nous et repart, nous discutons le reste du repas, Sasuke me pose de temps à autres des questions auxquelles j'essaye de répondre le plus précisément possible. Alors que nous attaquons le dessert Gaara entre dans le restaurant saluant notre oncle qui essuie des verres derrière le bar. Celui-ci nous montre du doigt sûrement lui a t'il dit qu'on était là. Gaara lui sourit et se rapproche de nous.

\- Naruto tu te sens mieux ? Maman m'a tout raconté. Ces connards si je les chop…

\- Ahah oui ça va Gaara, au fait je te présente Sasuke Uchiwa l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête. Sasuke voici mon grand frère Gaara.

\- Enchanté, dit Sasuke en lui serrant la main.

\- Merci pour votre aide. J'espère que vous trouverez vite celui qui fait ça.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux.

\- Bon faut que je rentre ou Sakura va me tuer ! Naruto on se rejoint pour boire un verre au bar après le repas? Ça nous changera les idées.

\- D'accord, accepté-je.

Il s'éloigne alors en saluant Sasuke, je me reconcentre sur ce dernier. Il s'active à manger son dessert avec une certaine grâce, il a une classe naturelle qui doit en déstabiliser plus d'un, mais comme je l'ai remarqué plus tôt, aucune émotion ne s'affiche sur son visage. Soudain il pose son regard sur moi.

\- Votre frère a l'air très protecteur. constate-t-il.

\- Oui un peu trop parfois, déclaré-je en rigolant.

\- C'est bien d'être proche entre frères. dit-il dans le vague.

On discute calmement jusqu'à la fin du repas. Il finit par partir lorsque Gaara revient, il m'explique devoir téléphoner au labo, au sujet de l'enquête. Il me salut en me serrant la main et part vers la sortie. Avec Gaara nous nous installons au bar près d'Asuma. Alors que mon frère parle gaiment, je me perds dans mes pensées quelques minutes. Suffisamment longtemps pour sentir soudainement une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et me retourne, je tombe nez à nez avec l'assistant de Jiraya.

\- Oh euh, Sai si je me souviens bien ?

\- C'est ça, bonne mémoire Naruto. Je peux ? me demande-t-il en montrant le tabouret libre à côté de moi.

\- Oui bien-sûr. Fais-je sans plus d'attention.

\- Tu vas me trouver direct mais je tiens à te dire que je te trouve très mignon.

\- Effectivement tu es direct et tu n'as pas peur que je sois homophobe ?

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. me dit-il avec une voix qu'il veut séductrice.

\- Certes, mais désolé je ne suis pas intéressé.

\- Dommage.

Il se lève et repart, tant mieux qu'il n'insiste pas, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de débattre pendant des heures et des heures. Seulement c'est sans compter sur l'alcool et ses merveilleux effets, je sens déjà que je n'ai plus trop les idées claires, mais qu'en plus j'ai une envie assez pressante. Je me lève pour aller aux toilettes. A peine sorti de ceux-ci, que je me fais plaquer contre le mur. Une paire de lèvres avides vient dévorer les miennes, légèrement étourdi je ne réagis qu'au bout de quelques secondes et repousse Sai, parce que c'était lui, qui me regarde avec une envie non dissimulée.

\- Toi t'a du mal à comprendre quand on te dit non hein ? Fais-je agressif.

\- Aller arrête de faire ta vierge effarouchée, juste une partie de jambe en l'air.

Il se colle à moi me coinçant entre lui et le mur. Sa main se pose sur mon entre jambe. Je vais pour à nouveau le repousser mais sa main libre attrape la mienne. Il m'embrasse de force et continue son doux massage. Je suis un homme, et bourré de surcroît alors bien évidemment je réagis. Je gémis, il en profite pour mêler sa langue à la mienne, ma seconde main vient se placer dans son dos. Il déboutonne mon pantalon et y glisse sa main. Soudain je le sens m'échapper et j'ouvre les yeux, je le vois reculer de force. Et je comprends mieux pourquoi en découvrant Sasuke derrière lui. Il semble furieux. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur épuisé et essoufflé, bon sang, j'allais me laisser faire. Une fois Sai chassé, j'entends la voix grave de Sasuke me demander.

\- Naruto, ça va ?

Je lève la tête et mes yeux se posent sur la main qu'il me tend pour me relever. Je l'accepte et l'attrape, comme la première fois sa force m'épate, il me met debout si facilement.

\- Je vous ramène chez vous, il est l'heure de dormir.

\- Hun..

 **À suivre..**

 **Réponse aux reviews « anonymes » :**

 **Yullena :** Merci de ta reviews ! c'est vraiment ce qui motive le plus ! J'essaye de publier le plus régulièrement possible soit tous les dimanches ! Mais comme tu peut le voir il m'arrive d'être en retard même si psychologiquement pour moi il est encore dimanche( en vrais actuellement c'est lundi et il est 3h41) car je ne me suis pas encore couché (oui je part du principe qu'on est pas demain temps que j'ai pas dormi !). En espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plus !

A dimanche prochain pour le chapitre 5 ;)


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une plage hantée

_Bonsoir !_

 _Me voici avec le chapitre 5 ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout vous fera échafauder de nombreuses théories que j'adore recevoir ! Entre les reviews d'encouragement et celles de théories (du complot). enfin je vous laisse lire tranquillement :)_

 _Neku !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Une plage hantée.**

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne horrible. La soirée d'hier me revient en mémoire, bon sang heureusement que Sasuke m'a raccompagné, moi qui avais promis à ma mère de ne pas rester seul. Je me lève et me douche. Je m'apprête à partir sans déjeuner lorsque j'entends la voix de ma mère:

\- Naruto tu pars déjà ?

\- Ah oui, bonjour maman.

Je vais l'embrasser pour la saluer.

\- Tu es rentré tard hier. constate-elle.

\- Oui j'étais avec Gaara.

\- D'accord mais.. Eh où vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas déjeuné !

\- Pas grave, je le prendrai en ville !

\- Mais a...

Je n'entends pas la fin de sa phrase que je suis déjà dehors prenant la direction du poste de police. Je dois avouer qu'enquêter avec Sasuke me plait. Et c'est surtout Sasuke qui me plait. D'ailleurs sa réaction d'hier m'a intriguée. Il semblait vraiment très énervé. Bien sûr cela m'a plutôt arrangé parce que coucher avec Sai...brrr juste l'idée me fait frissonner. Je vais réfléchir à deux fois avant de boire comme un trou la prochaine fois. J'arrive au poste je salue rapidement Shizune, puis Shikamaru. J'entre dans le bureau de Sasuke en ayant frappé avant.

\- Bonjour Naruto, vous vous sentez mieux ? demande t'il moqueur.

Je gonfle mes joues et pare mon visage d'une moue boudeuse. Je n'apprécie pas la moquerie mais en même temps je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. C'est lui qui m'a ramené hier juste après m'avoir « sauvé » de ce qui aurait pu être l'erreur de ma vie.

\- Bonjour Sasuke...merci pour hier et acceptez mes plus plates excuses.

\- Ça va, on a tous parfois besoin de se laisser aller.

\- Merci.

Je lui fais un de mes plus beaux sourires, ravi qu'il ne m'en veuille pas. Puis soudain il me vient une idée je ne sais pas du tout si celle-ci va aboutir mais je ne peux me retenir et me lance.

\- Au fait Sasuke, vous m'avez déjà sauvé deux fois !

\- En même temps, c'est mon métier vous savez.

\- Oui mais la tradition veut qu'on se tutoie au bout de la deuxième fois ! Et que je vous offre le petit déjeuné.

Je le vois faire un léger sourire amusé, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il accepte ?

\- D'accord j'accepte ainsi que le petit déjeuné qui n'est pas de refus.

Je remarque alors qu'il est effectivement habillé comme la veille. Il n'est donc pas rentré se reposer ? Ses yeux sont fatigués. Il n'a pas dormi.

\- Vous…tu n'es pas rentré à l'hotel?

\- Non, je suis tombé sur un article qui m'a intrigué alors j'ai voulu approfondir le sujet. Mais allons déjeuner, nous en parlerons en mangeant.

Il se lève, prend sa veste et se dirige vers la sortie. Je le suis plutôt content qu'il accepte. Nous marchons jusqu'à l'hôtel où je lui laisse le temps de prendre une douche.

\- Alors Naruto, comment se passe l'enquête? Me demande Asuma.

\- Eh bien pour le moment il y a plus de questions qu'autre chose, on attend les résultats d'autopsie.

\- D'accord.. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas plus de victimes..

\- Moi aussi…

Une fois mon plateau prêt je me dirige vers la salle de restauration où j'y retrouve Sasuke. Il s'est changé, il porte un tee-shirt blanc et un jean noir, tellement simple et pourtant tellement beau. Il regarde par la fenêtre qui donne vue sur le port. Je le contemple quelques secondes avant de faire remarquer ma présence par un petit toussotement. Il se retourne et rapidement ses yeux se posent sur la tasse remplie de café fumant. On s'installe à une table.

\- Hum du café ! Qu'on bénisse celui qui a inventé le café. Lâche-t-il en prenant sa tasse.

\- Tu as l'air d'en boire beaucoup.

\- Je pense que sans café je serai incapable de réfléchir correctement.

Sa déclaration me fait rire, il a vraiment pas une tête à être accro à quoique ce soit. Soudain me revient alors sa déclaration au sujet d'un article qui le préoccupait.

\- Alors cet article ? Demandé-je.

Il sort un papier de sa poche, ça ressemble à un vieux papier de journal découpé. Il me le tend. Il y a une photo dessus, j'y reconnais la plage ou Kakashi a été retrouvé. Elle est en noir et blanc et on y voit un bateau échoué, on dirait un voilier de taille moyenne. Je lis ensuite le petit texte l'accompagnant.

 _"_ _Ce matin un habitant de l'île de Konoha qui se promenait sur la plage découvrit un bateau échoué en partie détruit. « Il a sûrement dû être pris dans la tempête de cette nuit et s'écraser sur le récif. » Explique le commandant de police se trouvant sur l'île. Aucune victime n'a pourtant été retrouvé à son bord"_

\- C'est bizarre j'en ai jamais entendu parler. Mais ça explique pourquoi tout le monde dit qu'elle est hantée cette plage.

\- Qu'elle est hantée ? Demande Sasuke étonné.

\- Oui c'est mes oncles qui nous racontaient ça quand on était gosse. En fait je crois que tout le monde y a eu le droit dans son enfance.

\- Ah bon ? Il faudra se renseigner sur le pourquoi.

\- D'accord j'essayerai de demander à ma mère.

\- Dis-moi, je me trompe ou tu te plais à enquêter ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça… J'aimerai savoir qui est le type qui fait ça... Et pouvoir lui faire payer.

\- Nous trouverons ne t'en fais pas. Je pensais aller sur cette plage peut-être que je pourrais trouver des indices, que ça soit sur la mort de ton oncle ou sur ce bateau. Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

Evidemment j'acquiesce. On finit de déjeuner tranquillement avant de partir pour la plage. Par chance il fait beau malgré le vent habituel qui souffle sur l'île. Pour atteindre la plage il faut passer par un petit sentier qui descend le long de la falaise. Arrivé en bas on va essayer de farfouiller partout mais la police est déjà passé par-là et a déjà récupéré ce qui pourrait être des indices. On se rapproche de l'extrémité de la plage quand Sasuke m'interpelle. Il me montre du doigt une partie de la falaise.

\- Il y a une grotte, tu savais qu'il y en avait une ici ?

\- Non pas du tout, dis-je étonné.

\- Allons voir on y trouvera peut-être des traces du bateau.

\- D'accord profitons-en tant que la marée est basse.

Nous prenons la direction de la grotte, celle-ci est bien cachée impossible de la voir si l'on ne vient pas jusqu'au bout de la plage et certainement qu'à la marée haute elle disparaît, inondée. L'accès n'y est pas simple mais nous finissons par y pénétrer. Le passage est étroit, on se faufile l'un après l'autre, Sasuke sort de sa poche une petite lampe et l'allume, cela améliore notre vision qui est devenue quasi-nulle au bout de quelques mètres. On marche quelques minutes avant de tomber sur une cavité plus spacieuse, de la lumière si engouffre par un trou dans le plafond de celle-ci. Je reconnais l'endroit.

\- On est sous les ruines on dirait. Il y a un trou là-bas, un jour Gaara a failli y tomber quand on était petit.

\- Je vois, fit Sasuke en regardant le trou. Voyons voir s'il y a quelques choses à voir là-dedans

\- D'accord.

Je regarde un peu de tous les côtés sans trop m'éloigner non plus de Sasuke. Mais je ne trouve rien de vraiment concluant. Alors que j'escalade un rocher humide légèrement surélevé pour passer par-dessus je glisse, et tombe de l'autre côté de celui-ci. Je grimace à cause de ma chute. J'ai dû crier car j'entends la voix de Sasuke.

\- Naruto ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui j'ai glissé tout va bien.

\- Tu n'es pas doué ma parole.

La voix s'élève juste au-dessus de ma tête. Je la lève et le vois juste au-dessus de moi en train de me mettre la lumière de sa torche dans les yeux.

\- Tu m'éblouie.

\- Pardon.

Il dirige sa lampe ailleurs. Je me relève content de ne pas être tombé dans l'eau. Je me tourne vers Sasuke celui-ci fixe avec étonnement derrière moi. Je me retourne et mon regard se pose sur une vision des plus déplaisantes. Je recule au maximum contre la paroi, sous mes yeux se trouvent des ossements. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

\- Naruto viens, remonte, me dit Sasuke en me tendant sa main.

Main que j'attrape sans hésiter. Je vois Sasuke se saisir de son portable et prendre plusieurs photos. Il y a sous nos yeux un squelette, voire deux j'y connais absolument rien. Je sens la main de Sasuke, que je n'ai pas lâchée, se resserrer sur la mienne.

\- Viens sortons d'ici, je vais faire venir la police scientifique.

\- Je te suis.

Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sortis de la grotte, je ne lâche pas sa main. C'est la première fois que je vois de véritables ossements humains. Oh bien sûr à l'école on avait Jack le squelette mais c'était du plastique.. On ne s'imagine jamais un jour en voir des vrais. On sort rapidement de la grotte et Sasuke appelle immédiatement ses collègues. Il leur explique la situation.

\- Ils seront là dans moins d'une heure, en attendant il faudrait fermer l'accès à la grotte, tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- Hun oui..

\- Oh excuse-moi, j'ai l'habitude avec le travail que je fais mais toi c'est la première fois que tu vois ce genre de chose?

\- Oui. Je ne m'y attendais pas en plus.

J'ai une horrible sensation, ma poitrine est compressée et ma tête me tourne un peu. Sasuke le voit et me fait m'asseoir sur le sable, inconsciemment je laisse ma tête tomber sur son épaule. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a vidé de toutes mes forces. Mes mains tremblent légèrement. Je sens d'ailleurs une main venir les prendre doucement.

\- Respire un bon coup ou tu vas tourner de l'œil.

\- D'accord…

\- Tu as l'air vraiment retourné… Veux-tu en parler ?

\- Je…je ne sais pas. J'ai une horrible impression qui m'écrase la poitrine.

\- Je vois…prends ton temps et calme-toi, je vais aller chercher ce qu'il nous faut pour fermer la grotte. Ça ira ?

\- Oui vas-y. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se relève et me fixe, inquiet, je lui fais un sourire pour le rassurer, il me dit faire vite et s'éloigne. Je relève mes genoux, appuie mes coudes sur ces derniers et enfouis ma tête dans mes bras. Je respire doucement essayant d'oublier cinq minutes tout ça. J'ai une boule à l'estomac et mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure tellement que mon souffle en est complètement perturbé. Je commence à me calmer, mon rythme cardiaque reprend une allure normale. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je relève la tête en un sursaut. Je tombe dans le regard profond de Sasuke.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui merci, le rassuré-je avec un sourire.

\- Viens on va installer ce qu'il faut et on attendra la scientifique.

\- D'accord.

Je me relève et le suis en meilleure forme, même si ce n'est pas encore ça. On se croirait dans une série policière à dérouler une longue bande de scène de crime. Si je n'avais pas été mal je pense que j'en aurais ri.

La plage est rapidement envahie d'une nuée de policiers en tenues blanches. Ils sont arrivés en hélicoptère quelques minutes après qu'on ait fini de boucler la scène. Je suis assis un peu plus loin j'observe Sasuke qui discute avec l'un des policier. Une voix me sort de ma léthargie.

\- Naruto ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Je me retourne et tombe sur Jiraya. Celui-ci regard les policiers surpris.

\- Oh Jiraya, bonjour, eh bien avec Sasuke ce matin nous avons trouvé une grotte dans la falaise, et à l'intérieur il y avait des ossements humains..

\- Des ossements ? Humains ?

\- Oui.

Sasuke revient vers moi, il salut rapidement Jiraya.

\- Apparemment, il y a deux corps, un homme et une femme, ils doivent faire plus d'examen pour savoir si cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec le bateau retrouvé il y a vingt ans.

\- Le bateau ? demande Jiraya, celui retrouvé sur la plage ?

\- Celui-là même, lui répond Sasuke.

\- Vous savez quelque chose sur ce bateau ? Demandé-je dans un espoir d'avancer un peu.

\- Je sais que c'était il y a vingt-trois ans et que les corps n'ont jamais été retrouvés. Le nom du bateau n'a jamais été donné par la police.

\- Je vais en chercher plus sur ce bateau. déclare le jeune flic.

\- Tu penses que ça a un lien avec toute cette affaire? Demandé-je surpris.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais dans tous les cas ça ne pas être une coïncidence de retrouver deux cadavre ici. Regarde, là-haut le sommet de la falaise où a eu lieu le premier meurtre et là la plage ou le deuxième corps a été découvert, corps qui était dans un bateau. C'est une piste à exploiter.

\- Allez à la mairie, commence le vieille homme, il y a des archives, complètement en bazar, mais peut-être vous y trouverez quelques choses.

\- D'accord, merci du conseil.

Jiraya s'éloigne, retournant sûrement à ses activités. Sasuke me propose de remonter qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire à part attendre que la police scientifique fasse son travail. Nous décidons donc d'aller aux archives. Un bâillement m'échappe dans la voiture.

\- Tu es fatigué ? Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? Tu es encore blessé tu devrais te reposer.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien, ce matin j'ai oublié mes cachets ça vient peut-être de là…

Je ressens de légers tremblements dans mes mains, va falloir que j'en parle à ma mère.

\- Je te ramène chez toi et tu vas te reposer.

\- Désolé, je te fais perdre du temps.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Et ne t'inquiète pas si je trouve quelques chose je te le dirais.

\- Merci.

Il me dépose chez moi, je le remercie une fois de plus puis je rentre. A peine ai-je le temps de quitter mes chaussures que ma mère me saute dessus.

\- Naruto ! Tu es parti tellement vite ! Tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments !

\- Oui, désolé, je suis fatigué…on a eu une matinée pleine de surprises..

\- Viens je vais te faire un café et tu me raconteras tout ça.

\- Maman, tu sais me prendre par les sentiments !

Je me lève et la suis jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle me tend mes médicaments avec un verre d'eau je les prends et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, un café fumant apparaît sous mes yeux.

\- Alors raconte-moi tout.

\- Eh bien tu sais la plage hantée, toute à l'heure avec Sasuke nous y sommes allés et on a trouvé une grotte dans un renfoncement de la falaise. A l'intérieur nous y avons découvert des squelettes.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, elle pâlit. Elle détourne la tête, comme pour se reconcentrer sur autre chose.

\- Maman ? Ça va ?

\- Ou…Oui c'est juste choquant de se dire qu'à quelques mètres de la maison il…Il y avait des cadavres…

\- Oui…mais ils vont être enlevés ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-moi maman, pourquoi on nous disait qu'elle était hantée cette plage ? Ça a un rapport avec le bateau retrouvé il y a vingt ans ?

\- Le bateau ?

\- Oui un bateau qui a été trouvé sur la plage il y a une vingtaine d'années.

\- Ah oui celui-là ! Eh bien c'est vrai qu'après ça les adultes se sont amusés à dire qu'elle était hantée pour faire peur aux gosses.

Je ne pose pas plus de questions, je suis fatigué je dis à ma mère que je vais m'allonger un moment. Je m'endors rapidement, je me sens un peu mieux.

Je me réveille à cause de la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je mets quelques minutes à me re-situer. Je finis par décrocher.

\- Allo… dis-je endormi.

C'est un petit rire qui me répond, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre sa voix au téléphone.

\- Sasuke..

\- Tu as dormi tout ce temps ? Il est presque 18 heures.

Ça peut paraître fou, mais j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis des années, ça me paraît tellement naturel de lui parler.

\- Moque-toi !

\- C'est ce que je fais.

\- Pourquoi tu appelais ?

\- Je cherche à joindre ton oncle Iruka Umino. Mais il est injoignable.

\- Oh…la mort de Kakashi l'a beaucoup touché… Il est possible qu'il ignore son téléphone. Mais je vais passer chez lui au cas où.

\- N'y va pas tout seul attends-moi je passe te prendre. M'ordonne-t-il.

\- Ça va, ce n'est pas très loin.

\- Tu m'attends !

\- Ok ok. Je t'attends.

Je raccroche et me lève pour le rejoindre, dans la cuisine ma mère est en train de préparer le repas. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter mais la question franchit malgré moi mes lèvres.

\- Maman tu as des nouvelles d'oncle Iruka depuis hier ?

\- Non mon chérie, tu sais il ne va pas très bien en ce moment…

\- Je comprends, Sasuke va passer me prendre on va aller le voir.

\- D'accord mais s'il ne veut pas, n'insistez pas.

\- Promis.

Je l'embrasse et m'éloigne quand j'entends un Klaxon. Je souris et lui dis revenir pas tard.

\- On dirait une adolescente pré-pubère ! Me cri-t-elle

Je me fige alors que je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte.

\- MAMAN !

Je l'entends éclater de rire, elle m'énerve a aussi bien me connaitre. A cause d'elle je suis rouge comme une tomate. Je rejoins Sasuke dans sa voiture, il me regarde surpris.

\- Pourquoi tu es rouge comme ça ? T'as de la fièvre ou quoi?

\- Euh non non rien.

\- Hn. Tu fais le guide ?

Je le guide jusqu'à chez mon oncle, arrivés sur place, nous trouvons la porte de sa maison entrouverte. Sasuke passe en premier et je vois ses sourcils froncés quand il découvre la porte fracturée. Rapidement il dégaine son arme accrochée à sa ceinture.

\- Reste derrière-moi. me dit-il en entrant dans la maison.

On trouve avec surprise la maison sans dessus-dessous. Il y a eu une bagarre, je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, ou est Iruka ? On fait le tour de la maison sans trouver aucune présence. Soudain je vois une tache foncée au sol.

\- Sa-Sasuke… Regarde !

Sasuke s'approche de la tache, il se saisit de son téléphone.

\- Shikamaru, réunis tout le monde, on a un disparu de plus.

Mon cœur s'arrête.

 **À suivre ….**

* * *

 _N'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser de reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) surtout avec plein de théories hihi !_

 _Bonne semaine à Dimanche ;)_

 _Neku_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Temple et Légende

Bien le bonjour les petits Suchi.

Et bien nous voici déjà au chapitre 6. J'espère que celui la vous plaira un peu plus que les autres en vu du nombres de reviews que j'ai reçu … SNIF. Sinon l'enquete avance, es-que le flaire de Sasuke est bon ? Nous le saurons dans quelques chapitres !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Neku

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Ce n'est que très tard dans la nuit que je rentre, Iruka est toujours introuvable et le sang retrouvé était bien le sien. Sasuke pense qu'il a été enlevé. Je retrouve ma mère assise dans le salon le regard vide. Je m'accroupis devant elle. Elle pose son regard brillant de larmes sur moi. Elle entoure de ses bras ma nuque et je fais pareil, collant nos fronts l'un à l'autre.

\- On va le retrouver…essaye-t-elle de se rassurer.

\- La police fait tout pour… Sasuke m'a demandé de rentrer, il me pense plus en sécurité ici…

\- Il a raison, je veux que tu restes avec moi mon ange… Ne me laisse plus jamais…

Elle commence à sangloté, je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser.

\- Ça va maman je suis là.

\- Mon poussin..

On reste plusieurs minutes ainsi, je souffle des mots rassurants pour essayer de la calmer. Mais comment la rassurer quand je suis aussi inquiet qu'elle ? Iruka était vraiment abattu depuis la mort de Kakashi. J'essaye de dire à ma mère de se coucher mais elle ne veut pas. Je vais devoir négocier un moment avant qu'elle n'accepte. Je reste à ses côtés toute la nuit sans vraiment dormir.

Le lendemain je me rends au poste, après avoir pris le petit-déjeuner avec ma mère. Je toque à la porte du bureau de Sasuke, j'entends un léger « entrez », j'ouvre donc la porte et trouve Sasuke au téléphone, la conversation à l'air sérieuse. Sur le bureau devant lui il y a de nombreux dossiers ouverts et des papiers étalés un peu partout. À sa droite un ordinateur portable ouvert sur différentes pages web. Sasuke raccroche le téléphone au bout de quelques minutes, remerciant son homologue. Il soupire et s'affale dans son fauteuil, il a apparemment encore oublié de dormir on dirait. Je l'interroge du regard.

\- Au vu de l'heure et de la situation je suppose que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ? me demande-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment, j'ai dû calmer ma mère qui était paniquée… Et après je n'ai pas réussi à dormir. Et toi ?

\- Moi j'allais me coucher quand le laboratoire m'a appelé. Ils m'ont fait parvenir le rapport préliminaire sur les ossements retrouvés dans la grotte. J'ai pu dormir quelques heures malgré tout.

\- Alors ce rapport ?

\- Un homme et une femme, l'homme était âgé d'une trentaine d'années et la femme à peine plus jeune. Leurs morts remontent à une vingtaine d'années. Mais pour la cause de la mort, il faut encore attendre, ils doivent faire des recherches approfondies.

\- Alors il y avait bien deux personnes..

\- Justement, j'ai eu le journaliste qui a écrit l'article à l'époque. D'après lui le bateau s'est échoué sur la plage à cause d'une tempête dans la région la veille. Il a aussi dit qu'il se souvenait bien de cet article car à l'époque il avait remarqué plusieurs choses étranges. Déjà l'absence de corps mais plus encore il n'y avait apparemment pas un de signe de vie à bord, pas de déchets, de nourriture, rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demandé-je sans comprendre.

\- J'y viens, deux jours avant le naufrage, le bateau a fait escale dans un port plus au sud du pays, il était forcément occupé à ce moment-là. Mais le problème est qu'à cette époque, on écrivait juste le nom des bateaux et leurs descriptions sommaires sur les registres des ports. On ne peut donc pas remonter au propriétaire par ce biais.

\- Ils ont peut-être pu s'arrêter dans un autre port en venant ici.

\- Non, lâche Shikamaru derrière moi qui vient d'entrer dans le bureau, il y a une loi dans le pays, qui stipule qu'à chaque escale qu'elle soit d'une heure ou de trois jours, on doit s'enregistrer, on vous donne alors un papier avec le tarif, le nom du port et le temps d'arrêt. C'est obligatoire depuis une trentaine d'années.

\- Je vois… Donc le bateau aurait été nettoyé avant d'être retrouvé ?

\- Tu as tout compris, déclare Sasuke. Shikamaru tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Oui le naufrage a eu lieu le 31 octobre 1993. Dans le rapport de police il est stipulé qu'aucune trace suspecte n'a été retrouvée à son bord. Même le nom du bateau demeurait inconnu parce qu'effacé suite aux dégâts occasionnés lors de l'accident et apparemment personne n'a fait plus de recherche que ça pour le trouver.

\- C'est louche. Il faut découvrir pourquoi.

\- Mais au fait tu as bien dis qu'ils notaient le nom des bateaux sur les registres des ports ? Dis-je.

\- C'est exact. Et leurs descriptions, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que nous avons pu retrouver une trace de ce bateau. Me réponds Sasuke.

\- Quel est son nom alors?

\- Le Yondaime.

Yondaime. Ce nom. A son entente une drôle de sensation me prend, j'ai le tournis. Je m'assois, la sensation disparait, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Sasuke ne remarque pas mon trouble, il semble plongé dans sa réflexion. Les coudes posés sur son bureau les mains croisées devant la bouche, le silence dur plusieurs minutes avant que Shikamaru ne le brise.

\- Avec la tempête il a peut-être été poussé contre la falaise. Tout dépend de la force du vent.

\- Hn… Est-ce que tu pourrais trouver les données météo de l'époque ? lui demande Sasuke.

Le jeune homme soupire et lance un « galère » avant d'accepter et de sortir du bureau en disant qu'il ferait son possible. Je rigole à la non-motivation de ce dernier.

\- Bon il me faut un café et au moins un repas, déclare Sasuke.

\- Allons chez mon oncle, je te ferai un petit-déjeuner si tu veux ?

\- Avec plaisir. Me fait-il avec un semblant de sourire.

Une demi-heure plus tard on profite du soleil sur la terrasse tout en essayant d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. Mais pour le moment il manque trop d'éléments.

\- A mon avis ça a un rapport avec ce naufrage, commence Sasuke. Tu es sûr que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ?

\- Certain. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on oublie et j'ai demandé à ma mère pour l'histoire de la plage hantée et ça remonte bien à cette histoire de bateau.

\- Je vois.

Il boit une gorgée de café et reste silencieux, il semble réfléchir.

\- On va attendre les résultats de la recherche dentaire, ils nous en apprendront peut-être plus.

\- Tu penses que se sera concluant ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- On se croirait dans les Experts.. Du coup c'est tout de suite moins amusant de mener l'enquête..

\- C'est normal tu es impliqué personnellement. m'explique-t-il. Puis les Experts sont quand même très hollywoodisés !

Je dois aussi avouer que l'inspecteur de police est beaucoup plus plaisant que dans les séries. Je souris en pensant à cela. Sasuke le voit et me demande :

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

\- Moi ? A rien du tout.

Il hausse un sourcil, puis se re-concentre sur son café. Je repense à Iruka, je m'inquiète pour lui. Je trouve ça insupportable de ne rien faire. Mais Sasuke n'a quasiment pas dormi depuis deux jours, il a bien le droit de se reposer aussi.

\- Bonjour Naruto, inspecteur, salue une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et tombe sur le vieux Jiraya les bras chargés de courses.

\- Bonjour Jiraya, le salué-je le plus joyeusement possible.

\- Naruto que se passe-t-il ? me demande-t-il surpris de nous voir Sasuke et moi.

\- Nous essayons d'avancer dans l'enquête, pendant que la police continue les recherches.

\- J'ai appris pour ton oncle… Je suis désolé..

\- J'espère qu'on va le retrouver vivant…

\- Moi aussi Naruto.

\- Jiraya ? Je me demandais si vous aviez entendu parler d'une légende sur l'île ?

\- Oui bien-sûr, je peux vous la raconter si vous le souhaitez ?

\- Oui s'il vous plaît, fait Sasuke.

\- La légende raconte que l'île aurait un gardien qui veillerait sur elle et ses habitants. On pourrait l'invoquer lorsqu'il y a un grand danger. Pour cela il faut aligner neufs lumières sur la plus haute falaise de l'île, puis prier dans le temple toute la nuit durant. Un jour une violente tempête éclata sur l'île, cette dernière était en train de tout détruire. Alors le chef du village se rendit au sommet de la falaise, et malgré la difficulté il réussit à allumer neuf lampes au sommet de celle-ci. Puis il pria toute la nuit dans le temple. Au lever du jour alors que la tempête dévastait tout, un immense renard apparut. Il possédait neuf queues, le pelage d'un roux flamboyant et des yeux immenses et rouges. Il battit l'air de ses immenses queues, utilisant son gigantesque pouvoir pour calmer la tempête. Celle-ci disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et le pire fut ainsi éviter.

\- Ouah c'est cool comme légende, lancé-je quand Jiraya finit son récit.

\- Les veilles ruines au nord de l'île sont ce qu'il reste de ce fameux temple, je trouve ça triste de le voir dans cet état. Fait Jiraya.

\- Oui c'est dommage. Déclare le flic.

\- Et bien je suppose qu'entre les guerres et autres catastrophes il n'a pu parvenir entier jusqu'à nous, explique le vieil homme.

\- Oui.

\- Bien je vous remercie pour cette histoire monsieur, mais nous devons reprendre les recherches, déclare Sasuke en se levant.

\- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi.

On se lève et commence à partir, je remercie mon oncle pour le petit-déjeuner alors que je lui ai rapporté en cuisine notre vaisselle. Je rejoins Sasuke qui m'attend dehors. Il veut retourner chez Iruka pour voir si on n'aurait pas loupé un détail.

Alors qu'on entre dans la maison, on entend un bruit. Un objet vient de tomber au sol. Sasuke me regarde surpris, rapidement il se saisit de son arme. Je reste derrière lui, on avance rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine, pièce d'où provient le bruit. C'est là que l'on aperçoit une silhouette prenant la fuite. Sasuke se met à la courser.

\- Arrêtez-vous, ordonne-t-il. Naruto reste là.

Il part à sa suite dehors. Moi je reste stupéfait par ce qui ce passe, qu'est-ce que cette personne pouvait bien rechercher ? Je découvre des papiers étalés un peu partout dans la cuisine. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'une personne peut vouloir trouver dans ces papiers ? Ce ne sont que des factures et autres papiers banales. Un bruit me fait sursauter, je me retourne et me retrouve face à Sasuke.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Alors ?

\- Il a pris la fuite malheureusement je ne cours pas aussi vite qu'une moto.

\- Ah bon ? Étonnant ça.

Il me lance un regard noir l'air de dire « tais-toi ».

\- Que cherchait-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas il était en train de fouiller dans les papiers.

\- Il faut regarder les autres pièces de la maison il a sûrement eu le temps de fouiller partout.

\- D'accord.

Rien à signaler dans le reste de la maison, hormis dans le bureau qui est complètement retourné à part une partie de la bibliothèque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Soufflé-je surpris.

\- Il cherchait quelque chose et il l'a trouvé, déclare le brun.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Il n'a pas tout retourné, regarde les étagères de droites sont intactes. Il a dû trouver ce qu'il cherchait et il s'apprêtait sûrement à partir quand nous sommes arrivés.

\- Je vois.

\- La question est qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher… Dis-moi Naruto, ta mère est la plus âgée dans sa fratrie?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- S'il s'est passé quelque chose elle le saura forcement alors, j'aimerais aller lui poser quelques questions.

\- Elle se repose ce matin on peut y aller si tu veux.

\- Hn.

Sasuke prévient Shikamaru de la découverte dans la maison d'Iruka ainsi que du fuyard qu'il a poursuivi. Il lui demande de placer la maison sous surveillance. Shikamaru semble être un assistant efficace et bien s'entendre avec Sasuke, malgré qui ne soit pas d'une très grande motivation. Pour se rendre chez ma mère il nous faut à peine quelques minutes en voiture, Sasuke semble en pleine réflexion. A-t-il une idée de ce qu'il se passe ?

Nous arrivons chez ma mère celle-ci est occupée dans la cuisine, quand elle nous voit arriver elle nous explique que ça lui permet de penser à autre chose.

\- Pour le moment une équipe continue de fouiller l'île de fond en comble, nous dit Sasuke.

\- J'espère qu'ils le retrouveront sain et sauf. Je peux vous servir un café ? Propose ma mère.

\- Je veux bien merci. Reposons-nous en même temps.

Amusé par cela je le regarde et lui fait un sourire. Auquel il répond par un petit sourire mais pour une fois il n'est pas moqueur. Ça me fait chaud au cœur. Je me fais sûrement des films mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu plus chaleureux qu'au départ. Ma mère nous sert notre café et elle s'attable avec nous une tasse de thé posée devant elle.

\- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ? Commence Sasuke.

\- Nullement je vous écoute, répond poliment ma mère.

\- C'est en rapport avec l'accident qui s'est produit il y a de ça une vingtaine d'années sur la plage.

\- Le naufrage du bateau ?

\- Oui, que pouvez-vous me dire à ce sujet ?

\- Eh bien je me souviens qu'on m'avait appelé comme je suis le médecin de l'île.

\- Je vois, mais il n'y avait aucune victime ?

\- Exactement, je me rappelle juste que c'était un petit voilier.

Sasuke avait sorti un carnet, les pages étaient déjà noircies d'écritures, il prenait des notes tout en écoutant ma mère parler.

\- Pour ma part je pense que l'accident a eu lieu au large et que le bateau c'est finalement échouer sur la plage.

\- C'est une possibilité à envisager. Est-ce que les fonds marins ont été explorés malgré tout par des plongeurs ?

\- Pas que je me souvienne, mais de toute façon le courant est trop fort dans cette zone, s'y baigner ou y pratiquer la plongée serait dangereux.

\- Hn, je vais peut-être demander une exploration alors.

Pendant une fraction de seconde je crois voir ma mère écarquiller les yeux, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Sasuke finit de prendre ses notes et range le calepin. Après deux trois autres questions sans grande importance, ma mère nous propose de manger avec elle.

\- Je me sentirai un peu moins seule, déclare-t-elle.

Moi ça ne me gêne pas mais Sasuke lui, ça le gêne peut-être.

\- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, dit-il à l'intention de ma mère.

\- Non, vous êtes le bienvenu.

\- Je vous remercie, dit-il en s'inclinant.

\- Puis ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un si charmant jeune homme à la maison, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

\- Neh ? Dis tout de suite que je suis mal poli ! C'est toi qui m'a élevé je te rappelle !

Ma mère rigole. Ça me fait du bien de la voir rire un peu. Mais personnellement je décide de bouder, je croise les bras sur la poitrine vexé. C'est au tour de Sasuke de rire.

\- Voilà qu'il boude.

\- Toi ne commence pas !

\- Sinon ?

\- Sinon..euh….

Il rigole de nouveau, je le regarde rire, ça lui va bien. Bien mieux que ce masque inexpressif qu'il aborde constamment.

\- Bien, avant de passer à table j'aimerais passer un coup de fil afin de demander que des plongeurs viennent cette après-midi, je n'ai pas de grands espoirs mais c'est une piste à suivre.

Il s'éloigne pour téléphoner. C'est là que ma mère se retourne pour me regarder d'un air… amusé.

\- Vous vous entendez bien on dirait, me chuchote-t-elle.

\- Maman ! Lâché-je gêné.

\- Il est d'un poli. C'est vraiment agréable.

\- Arrête !

Elle m'exaspère mais le pire c'est que plus je réagis…et plus j'ai l'impression que ça l'amuse.

\- Tu le fais exprès pour m'agacer je ne réagirai plus à tes provocations !

Je croise les bras et relève la tête déterminé. Quand la voix de mon flic préféré résonne derrière moi.

\- Quelle provocation ?

Je m'étouffe avec ma propre salive. Une minute plus tôt il nous aurait entendus.

Le repas se passe ainsi. Entre les insinuations douteuses de ma mère et les taquineries de Sasuke. Je suis content ça change les idées de ma mère. Ça ne peut que lui faire du bien. Nous repartons en début d'après-midi. Sasuke a reçu un appel, les plongeurs sont là et l'attendent pour savoir où fouiller. Nous allons alors les rejoindre sur la plage, il leur dit où fouiller et leur explique la situation.

\- Ça ne sera pas simple, le naufrage a eu lieu il y a plus de vingt ans. Voyez ce que vous pouvez qui pourrait s'y apparenter de près ou de loin.

Nous y restons toute l'après-midi, les plongeurs remontent plusieurs choses. Principalement des déchets, et des bouts de bois. Et le plus fou un berceau enfin ce qu'il en reste, recouvert d'algues et coquillage en tous genre. Les gens jettent décidément tout et n'importe quoi à la mer. Shikamaru nous rejoint en fin d'après-midi.

\- Il n'y avait rien qui laisser deviner la présence d'un bébé sur le bateau ? lui demande Sasuke.

\- Non rien du tout aucune trace d'enfant. Répond-t-il avec certitude.

\- Bon on va l'envoyer à analyser quand même, même si je ne pense pas que ça ait de rapport.

\- Très bien.

Le jeune homme s'éloigne se chargeant de ce que vient de lui demander Sasuke.

\- Remontons, me fait le brun. Nous en avons assez fait pour aujourd'hui je suis épuisé.

\- En même temps faut peut-être dormir de temps en temps !

\- Je prévois de le faire cette nuit. Appelons l'équipe de recherche pour voir où ils en sont pour Iruka.

Sasuke prend son téléphone et appelle son équipe. Ils n'ont rien trouvé de plus, aucun signe d'Iruka. Et rien dans sa maison pouvant nous aider. Le fouineur n'a pas retenté de venir. Je soupire et commence à désespérer de retrouver Iruka, ça fait une journée qu'il a disparu. Sasuke le sent, et essaye de me rassurer comme il peut.

\- Ils ont relevé les empreintes de la moto, peut-être trouverons-nous à qui elle appartient et ça nous mènera sûrement à lui.

\- Ça va t'aider dans ton enquête ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais il faut creuser dans tous les coins.

\- En parlant de creuser, j'ai faim ça m'a creusé tout ça.

Je dis ça tout en passant mes mains derrière ma tête. J'entends Sasuke rire doucement, moqueur.

\- Tu as tout le temps faim il me semble !

\- Oh ! Serait-ce ton instinct de policier qui parle ? Je le taquine gentiment.

\- Exactement, d'ailleurs je te propose un interrogatoire devant un bol de ramen.

\- Sasuke ! Tu deviens officiellement mon dieu !

Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne avec moi jusqu'à chez mon oncle qui en fait de délicieux dans son restaurant. Arrivés sur place Asuma nous installe à une petite table tranquille et prend nos commandes. On bavarde tranquillement, avec lui je parle vraiment facilement et on peut parler de tout. Quand je croise son regard charbonneux, mon ventre fait des siennes, c'est une agréable sensation et je détourne le mien quand je sens qu'il me fixe trop. Il me plaît. Il me plaît énormément. Mais, qu'en est-il de lui? Est-ce qu'au moins il est gay ou bi? Et si je lui dis, va-t-il me fuir ? Je fixe le vide perdu dans mes interrogations.

\- Naruto ? Tout va bien ?

Sasuke me regarde inquiet, je lui souris et lui dit :

\- Pardon j'étais dans mes pensées.

\- Et qui les occupe ainsi au point de m'oublier ? dit-il d'une moue totalement adorable.

Si je le savais gay je penserais qu'il me drague, mais un type comme lui ce n'est pas possible.

\- J'aime bien parler avec toi Sasuke. J'évite sa question magistralement.

\- Moi aussi, pourtant je ne suis pas d'un naturel très bavard, mes amis seraient fous de me voir aussi avenant.

\- Ah bon ? Tu es comment d'habitude ?

\- Froid, plutôt distant paraît-il, mais toi tu as quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas. Tu es comme une lumière et moi je suis le petit papillon de nuit attiré par elle.

\- Sasuke…

Je suis plus qu'étonné. Sa déclaration est bien plus qu'explicite, elle ne laisse plus vraiment place au doute.

\- Tu me plais.

Cette phrase me laisse sans voix. Et pourtant.

\- Moi aussi je suis attiré par toi.

Nous avons tous les deux fini nos plats, on se fixe intensément, un serveur vient nous demander si nous voulons un dessert.

\- J'ai envie d'un tout autre dessert. Me dit Sasuke en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

J'ai une idée du dessert qu'il veut et j'en ai envie autant que lui. On sort rapidement, Sasuke prends ma main et nous fait faire quelques pas. Il se retourne vers moi. Je le fixe avec détermination mais au fond de moi je crève de trouille. Et sa main qui vient de se poser sur ma joue ne m'aide pas. Il se rapproche lentement.

\- Naruto…

Je sens son souffle chaud quand il murmure mon prénom et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes en une explosion de sensations. Mon cerveau est en blackout, il ne m'envoie plus qu'une seule information : "Sasuke m'embrasse, et il embrasse merveilleusement bien".

 **À suivre..**


	7. Chapter 7

Bien le bonjour ! **Attention annonce spécial !**

Voici et voila le nouveau chapitre de la fiction, j'espère que celui ci vous plaira ! Effectivement je dois vous l'avouer je suis totalement démotivé pour cette fictions ainsi, avant d'en être dégouter, J'ai décider de faire une pause de 2 ou 3 semaines. Pourquoi ? Le manque total de réaction face à mes quelques derniers chapitre, à part Taqasim je n'ai eu AUCUNE reviews, donc soit ma fiction et nulle (alors dite le moi et arrêt les frais ahah et je ne me vexerai pas ) soit je sais pas mais du coup je l'avoue ça m'a totalement démotivé … Je vais peut être profiter pour corriger obsession assassine que j'ai relut et…c'est une véritable horreur et aussi écrire son dernier chapitre au passage :p.

Merci de votre lecture

Neku

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Les lèvres de Sasuke caressent les miennes avec une douceur que je ne lui connais pas. Sa main sur ma joue est chaude et rassurante. Les miennes se placent sur sa taille. Je réalise alors que je dois légèrement lever la tête pour l'embrasser. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si grand. Son odeur m'arrive aux narines, elle est douce et sucrée. Sa langue caresse mes lèvres. J'entrouvre la bouche et je le laisse faire. Il approfondit le baiser. C'est agréable. Nous nous séparons manquant d'air. Je cale ma tête dans son cou, soupirant d'aise.

\- Reste avec moi ce soir… Souffle-t-il. Je veux dormir avec toi..

J'accepte d'un mouvement de la tête. Je serai mieux dans ses bras que seul dans mon lit. Il me sourit et prend la direction de sa chambre. Nous sommes épuisés. Je le vois aux cernes qui ont pris place sous ses yeux noirs. On prend chacun une douche, il a allumé la télé mais il somnole déjà quand je sors de la douche. Je suis en caleçon, de toute façon je n'ai que ça et j'ai l'habitude de dormir ainsi. Je suis rassuré de voir qu'il est dans la même tenue. J'hésite un instant. Mais je le vois soulever la couette et me faire signe de venir m'installer. Ce que je m'empresse de faire. Je soupire d'aise une fois allongé, soupir amplifié quand je sens les bras de Sasuke m'entourer. Nous sombrons dans un lourd sommeil.

Je me réveille doucement, je me sens un peu vaseux. Ma tête repose sur le torse de Sasuke qui dort encore paisiblement. Ses traits sont moins tirés. Ce qu'il est beau. Je remonte ma main le long de son torse. Caressant avec douceur la peau pâle et imberbe. Je vois des frissons apparaître sur mon passage. Je souris, et quand je relève la tête pour regarder son visage je tombe sur deux pupilles charbons. Celles-ci portent encore les traces du sommeil. Je m'appuie sur mon coude et me fait glisser jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je lui offre un léger baiser, qui se transforme vite en baiser enflammé. Mes mains viennent encadrer son visage fin. Je continue de l'embrasser alors que ses mains sont parties à l'exploration de mon dos. Il nous colle l'un contre l'autre et ma jambe vient se placer entre les siennes. Cette derrière rencontre rapidement quelque chose qui ne m'est pas inconnu. Sa cuisse caresse elle aussi mon érection plus qu'évidente. Il soupire mon prénom. J'ai des frissons. Je l'embrasse à nouveau. Sa main glisse jusqu'à l'intérieur de mon caleçon. Ma jambe elle fait pression sur son érection. Un gémissement m'échappe lorsque sa main se pose sur ma verge tendue. D'un geste agile et rapide il nous renverse et je me trouve sous lui. Il en a profité pour baisser mon caleçon. Il baisse le sien tout en m'embrassant. Sasuke a une assurance naturelle qui m'intimide. Alors je le laisse faire. Il prend en main nos deux érections et commence un mouvement de va et vient. Nos respirations sont fortes. Des soupirs m'échappent tout comme à lui. Il m'embrasse toujours aussi sensuellement. Je sens le plaisir monter.

\- Sasuke..

L'orgasme est fort malgré la simplicité du geste. Sûrement le fait de le faire avec lui. On reprend doucement notre souffle. Il m'embrasse et se lève me disant de ne pas bouger. Il va dans la salle de bain et revient avec un gant de toilette et me nettoie. Puis il se rallonge à côté de moi.

\- Ça va ? Me souffle-t-il.

\- Bien et toi ? Je lui réponds en l'embrassant.

\- Très bien même. Mais va falloir se lever.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lever, je suis bien là où aucun souci n'a encore pointé le bout de son nez. Je n'ai qu'une envie rester à l'abri dans ces bras protecteurs qui me serrent tendrement. Je niche mon nez dans son cou, les sensations de nausée de tout à l'heure reviennent et je sens mon corps trembler. Les bras de Sasuke se resserrent.

\- Naruto tu trembles qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- J-je ne sais pas…je ne me sens pas très bien. Expliqué-je.

\- On dirait que tu as de la fièvre. Fait-il en posant son front contre le mien.

Je vais vomir. Je me redresse vivement et quitte le lit en courant. J'ai à peine le temps d'arriver aux toilettes que je vide le contenu de mon estomac qui n'est pas vraiment plein étant donné l'heure. J'ai du mal à respirer. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Sasuke me regarde inquiet. Ma respiration est chaotique, je reconnais rapidement les symptômes je suis en train d'hyperventiler. Je n'ai pas fait de crise d'hyperventilation depuis mes quatorze ans. Je vois Sasuke commencer à vraiment s'inquiéter, mes poumons me brûlent.

\- A-appel ma…mère.

Il me laisse quelques secondes pour aller prendre mon portable et appeler ma mère. Par chance celle-ci se trouve dans l'hôtel elle est venue saluer mon oncle avant de partir au cabinet. Elle arrive précipitamment dans la chambre. Ma respiration est difficile.

\- Naruto calme-toi. Respire doucement. Il me faudrait un sac en papier. Poussin essaye de contrôler ta respiration.

\- Hn…

J'essaye du mieux que je peux. Inspirer à fond, bloquer trois secondes et expirer doucement et longtemps. Mais je n'y arrive pas du tout. Je sens quelque chose se poser sur mon nez. C'est un sac en papier, je le repousse je n'aime pas la sensation.

\- Naruto c'est juste quelques minutes… souffle ma mère.

\- Naruto. Commence la voix grave de Sasuke.

Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux noirs. Il prend le sac à ma mère.

\- Fais-le, c'est pour toi.

Il me pose le sac sur le visage et je commence à respirer. Après quelques minutes de longue inspiration et expiration, je me calme.

\- Allongez-le sur le lit, fait ma mère.

\- D'accord.

Sasuke m'aide à me lever et me guide. Allongé sur le lit ma mère caresse doucement mes cheveux alors que Sasuke arrive avec de quoi nous faire un bon petit-déjeuner sur un plateau. Mes mains tremblent toujours, je n'arrive pas à les contrôler. Ma respiration est bien meilleure par contre. Sasuke s'approche avec une tasse de café qu'il me tend. Ma mère fouille dans son sac et en sort une boite de médicaments, elle en extirpe une gélule et me la donne. Je l'interroge du regard. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de cachets pour calmer l'hyperventilation.

\- Tu es anxieux Naruto…ça te calmera un peu c'est pour ça que tu trembles, que tu as la nausée et cette crise aussi. Ce n'est pas étonnant avec tout ce qui nous arrive…

\- Je vois, mais tu es sur que c'est nécessaire ? Je veux dire ça passera seul sinon.

\- Ça ne te fera pas de mal de prendre une petite gélule Naruto.

Je soupire je ne suis pas vraiment fan des médicaments. Mais ma mère a raison ce n'est sûrement qu'un léger décontractant. Sasuke s'installé à côté de moi pour prendre lui aussi son petit-déjeuner. J'avale ma gélule et mon café mais contrairement à mon habitude je n'avale rien d'autre. Je ne suis pas encore très bien et j'ai peur que mon ventre refasse des siennes.

\- Naruto j'ai des visites je vais devoir y aller, tu te sens mieux ? me demande ma mère.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ça ira. La rassuré-je.

\- Je vais rester avec lui une partie de la matinée et il peut rester là se reposer après. Propose Sasuke.

\- Merci beaucoup de veiller sur lui.

\- Je suis là pour ça.

\- Très bien je vais vous laisser alors. Appelle-moi s'il y a un souci.

\- Promis maman.

Elle quitte la pièce non sans me redire une fois de plus de me reposer aujourd'hui. Une fois la porte fermée je me laisse tomber doucement sur Sasuke en soupirant.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, pendant deux seconde j'ai cru que tu faisais une crise de manque. me dit-il en m'entourant de ses bras.

\- Ah bon ? Ça fait des crises d'hyperventilation les junkies?

Il rigole doucement.

\- Non tu as raison, mais au départ j'ai douté, pourtant je te vois mal te droguer. Quoi que vue comment tu as dévoré tes ramens hier soir…

\- Les ramens c'est une drogue saine et légale.

-Oui bien sûr je n'en doute pas une seconde, fait-il amusé.

Je remarque soudainement un truc.

\- Mes mains, elles ne tremblent plus.

\- Tant mieux, tu devrais te reposer quand même. Tu veux rester ici ou rentrer chez toi ?

Aucune des deux propositions ne me satisfait. Je sais exactement ce que je veux. Mais commençant à connaitre Sasuke je sens venir le refus.

\- Je voudrais rester avec toi…

Je me retourne et m'assois en face de lui. Sasuke me regarde sans expression.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais mais tu dois te reposer.

\- S'il te plait… Je m'inquiète pour Iruka si je reste seul je vais péter un plomb.

Il se rapproche de moi et grimpe sur le lit à genou, Une jambe de chaque côté des miennes. Il me prend le visage en coupe et se baisse pour m'embrasser.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête ou je vais plus répondre de mes actes.

J'entoure sa taille de mes bras, et pose ma tête sur son ventre. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver tout seul. Je resserre ma prise sur lui.

\- S'il te plait, Sasuke…

\- Ok… Mais pas de folie d'accord ?

Je lui promets, il me propose de nous préparer et d'aller au poste continuer à se renseigner sur ce fameux bateau. Il dit que trouver qui en était le propriétaire nous aiderait à voir le fin mot de l'histoire. L'ennui c'est que sans les papiers d'immatriculation du bateau on ne pourra pas aller bien loin. Je laisse Sasuke aller se préparer pendant que je finis de déjeuner. C'est au moment où viens mon tour de me préparer dans la salle de bain que Sasuke reçoit un appel.

\- Naruto…

Je sors de la salle de bain et le regarde interrogatif. Je n'ai même pas encore enfilé ma chemise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- On a retrouvé Iruka.

J'écarquille les yeux, je n'aime pas l'expression de Sasuke il a l'air mal à l'aise.

\- Où est-il ? Il va bien ?

\- Je suis désolé Naruto, il est mort…

\- Non..

Ce n'est qu'un souffle qui m'échappe. Le sol vient de s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. Je tombe à genoux, dans des bras forts qui essayent de me soutenir. Les larmes coulent. Je voudrais crier mais mes forces m'ont complètement quitté.

\- Naruto tu vas rester là ou aller avec ton oncle mais je dois y aller… Ils m'attendent.

\- NON! Je veux le voir ! S'il te plait ne me laisse pas.

Je pleure encore plus, je m'accroche désespérément à Sasuke. S'il me laisse j'ai l'impression que je n'aurais plus un seul repère. Iruka ne peut pas être mort, c'est un cauchemar ça ne peut pas être autrement. Il y a forcément erreur.

\- Naruto ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Non, non… J-je veux le voir… Il ne peut pas être mort.

\- Le voir ne t'aidera pas Naruto, au contraire crois-moi…

\- Je t'en prie….

Mes yeux me brûlent. J'entends Sasuke soupirer. Il essuie mes larmes avec ses pouces.

\- Tu ne pourras pas l'approcher. Ils ont bouclé la scène de crime. Tu restes avec moi tout le long. Ensuite nous irons chez toi et réunirons toute ta famille. On a affaire à un tueur en série.

J'acquiesce, Sasuke m'embrasse et me sert dans ses bras. Je sens sa respiration lente, c'est idiot mais il m'apaise, je suis content qu'il soit là et que nous soyons ensemble. Sa présence m'est devenue vitale.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivons sur les lieux. C'est sans étonnement qu'on arrive sur la plage hantée qui devient pour moi maudite. On descend le long de la falaise. En bas j'aperçois Shikamaru et d'autres policiers sûrement venus du continent. Mais aussi Jiraya et son assistant. Ils sont tous les deux en train de parler à un policier qui prend des notes sur un calepin.

\- C'est eux qui ont trouvé le corps, ils l'ont vu du phare.

\- Je vois…

Et plus loin, je vois une vision qui a bien des goûts de cauchemar. Le corps d'Iruka près de l'eau. Il est allongé sur le côté inerte. Je n'en vois pas plus. Ma poitrine se sert. Mon visage se crispe de douleur. Iruka est mort, nous n'avons pas pu le sauver. La douleur est vraiment difficilement supportable. Je sens deux mains me saisir et me retourner.

\- Naruto, ça va aller.. Ils ont fini d'interroger Jiraya et son assistant. Va avec eux, ne regarde pas ça plus longtemps, ça ne sert à rien.

\- Sasuke il est mort…

-Oui. Naruto il faut que j'aille travailler. Nous devons trouver qui fait ça pour l'arrêter.

\- O-oui je…Vas-y… ça ira ne t'inquiète pas pour moi..

\- Sois fort. Malheureusement je sais que c'est dur mais il faut faire avec, ton oncle n'aimerait sûrement te voir comme ça.

Les paroles de Sasuke sont complètement dans le vrai, Iruka n'aimerait pas que je me laisse aller comme ça. Sasuke s'éloigne. Comme il me l'a demandé je rejoins Jiraya.

Ce n'est que plus tard que nous remontons pour retrouver ma famille que j'ai appelé pour tous nous réunir chez ma mère. Le flic à la mine sombre depuis toute à l'heure je sais qu'il ne me dit pas tout. Le corps d'Iruka a été emmené par les médecins légistes. Nous arrivons chez ma mère. Ils sont tous là à nous attendre dans la cuisine, la femme de Gai et son fils, ma mère, mon oncle Asuma et sa femme Kurenaï, ainsi que mon frère et Sakura qui aide ma mère à préparer quelques boissons chaudes. Tout le monde se retourne en nous voyant arriver. Ma mère vient me prendre dans ses bras. Ses yeux sont rougis une fois de plus. Si seulement j'avais sous la main le connard qui fait ça je le tuerai.

\- Alors qu'avez-vous à nous apprendre ? demande Asuma.

\- Eh bien, c'est le même mode opératoire mais des changements sont à signaler. Explique l'inspecteur.

-Quels changements ? interroge Gaara.

\- Avant de parler de cela, je dois vous dire qu'un autre message a été trouvé. Il est on ne peut plus explicite.

Sasuke sort de sa poche une pochette transparente à l'intérieur se trouve un petit papier taché de sang.

\- Il y est dit « Cette famille d'assassins ne mérite pas tes larmes Naruto. »

\- Que… commencé-je surpris.

-Oui, le meurtrier s'adresse directement à Naruto maintenant, comme si il avait découvert qu'il était vivant, ce qu'il pensait apparemment ne pas être le cas. Ensuite, Iruka n'a pas été tué tout de suite après sa disparition. Le tueur l'a gardé en vie durant deux jours et l'a torturé.

\- Torturé ! s'écrient ma mère et Asuma en même temps.

Iruka a été torturé, il a souffert, je comprends mieux pourquoi Sasuke ne voulait pas que je le vois de près.

\- Oui. Donc maintenant il va vraiment falloir m'expliquer, pourquoi ce type vous traite d'assassins.

\- Mais nous ne savons pas ! S'emporte Asuma.

\- Vous pensez réellement qu'on en vient à un tel extrême sans raison ? Continue Sasuke.

\- Ça va bientôt être nous les coupables et ce salaud la victime ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais nous devons savoir pourquoi.

\- Seulement nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher. Déclare ma mère.

J'ai une soudaine impression qu'elle ment, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Un ressenti étrange qui me vient du fond des entrailles. Pourquoi mentirait-elle ?

\- Hum.. Sachez que quoi qu'il se soit passé ou qu'il se passe, je finirais par le savoir tôt ou tard. Surtout que maintenant il n'est plus question de meurtres isolés mais d'une série et qui s'acharne manifestement sur vous avec une évolution rapide. Je vais faire venir mon équipe du continent en renfort. Je vais aussi vous mettre sous protection pour qu'il n'y ait pas plus de victimes. On doit le ralentir à tout prix.

\- Très bien, merci beaucoup inspecteur.

\- D'ici-là ne restez jamais seul, conseille Sasuke. Moi je vais essayer d'en savoir plus sur le cas d'Iruka qui est resté bien plus longtemps avec le coupable.

Il se lève et s'apprête à partir en nous saluant. Je le suis jusqu'à l'entrée où je vérifie que personne ne nous voit et lui attrape la main.

\- Tu devrais rester ici Naruto. Fait-il me caressant la joue.

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, même si je n'ai pas envie de le laisser. Mais il va avoir beaucoup de travail cette nuit il ne pourra pas être avec moi.

\- Tu as mon numéro et je ne suis pas loin. De plus toute ta famille est là. Tu ne crains rien.

\- Oui, appelle-moi si tu as du nouveau s'il te plait…

\- Promis.

Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et je le laisse sortir. Je le regarde marcher jusqu'à sa voiture et ensuite rejoins ma famille dans la cuisine. Celle-ci est entrain de débattre assez fortement sur les accusations de Sasuke.

\- Il n'a pas tort le flic, lance Gaara.

\- Quoi toi aussi tu crois qu'on est coupable d'un quelconque crime ? demande Asuma la voix posée.

\- Avoue quand même que c'est complètement fou cet acharnement !

\- Oui je sais bien mais peut être que ça remonte à beaucoup plus vieux que nous va savoir.. Souffle ma mère.

\- Hum je vais faire des recherches sur nos ancêtres, je verrai bien, déclare Gaara en se levant.

\- Ça peut être une bonne idée, dis-je en accord avec Gaara. Je pourrais t'aider.

\- D'accord, mais on attaquera ça demain là il est l'heure pour Sakura et moi de rentrer et nous reposer.

\- Je vais vous ramener ça sera plus prudent, propose Asuma.

\- D'accord.

Tout le monde part et nous laisse seuls ma mère et moi, Cette dernière est épuisée et ne tarde pas à vouloir se coucher, sa non-réaction ne m'étonne pas, elle ne doit plus savoir comme gérer cette situation. Pour ma part je ne supporte plus l'ambiance oppressante de la maison et c'est malgré la promesse faite à ma mère que je sors. Mes pas finissent par me mener par réflexe là où j'allais quand ça n'allait pas. Chez Iruka. Je me trouve devant sa maison. Les larmes me remontent à nouveau aux yeux. Où vais-je aller maintenant… Je m'assois sous le porche. Iruka a toujours été là pour m'aider ou pour me consoler lorsque Gaara m'embêtait trop ou que j'étais triste, lorsque la haine des habitants devenait trop pesante, c'était chez lui que j'allais me réfugier. Il savait toujours trouver les mots pour me calmer. Mais là, je suis seul, je ne sais pas où aller. Je ne veux pas ennuyer Sasuke dans son travail. Alors que les larmes dévalent mes joues, mon portable sonne. Je le sors de ma poche et vois le nom de Gaara s'afficher. Je sèche rapidement mes larmes et décroche.

\- Oui ?

\- Naruto, maman m'a dit que tu étais sorti… Reste pas seul viens chez-moi si tu veux.

Finalement ma mère ne dormait pas ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

\- Dis pas de connerie plus grosse que toi et viens.

\- D'accord, merci !

\- Ok on t'attend alors.

\- J'arrive. Dis-je en commençant à marcher.

Je raccroche et prends la direction de chez Gaara. Je sais comment m'y rendre plus vite en passant par la falaise. C'est un petit chemin tranquille qui évite d'avoir à remonter toute la rue. La vue est magnifique, surtout lorsque le soleil se couche sur la mer. Malheureusement ce dernier est déjà couché ce n'est pas ce soir que je l'admirerais. Il commence même à faire sombre, je longe le bord de la falaise quand soudain j'entends mon nom être murmuré dans le vent. Je me fige, devant moi une silhouette dont je ne distingue pas le visage se tient à quelques mètres. Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand le rayon du phare éclaire son visage, il porte un masque blanc, dont sont juste visibles deux trous pour les yeux. Une capuche cache le reste de sa tête. La silhouette se rapproche, elle fait ma taille, je dirai que c'est un homme vu le gabarit.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demandé-je.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Fait une voix masculine dénuée d'émotion.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? M'énervé-je.

\- Ta présence m'est insupportable ! Non, je dirais même ton existence !

Une excitation malsaine a pris place dans sa voix. Je recule par prudence, mais le bord de la falaise est à moins d'un mètre derrière moi alors je reste prudent.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

\- Tu m'as volé mon avenir !

Soudain il se jette sur moi et me frappe un grand coup dans le ventre. Mon souffle se bloque.

\- Et j'ai trouvé une manière simple de le sauver !

Il me pousse avec une force incroyable. Je bascule, je tombe. C'est une longue chute. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule avant que je m'écrase au sol mais l'atterrissage est des plus douloureux. Tout mon corps n'est que souffrance. Je suis tombé sur le dos et je ne sais pas par quels moyens j'y parviens mais je me tourne légèrement sur le côté. Malheureusement, ce mouvement déclenche un vague de douleur horrible dans tout mon être. La douleur est insupportable. Je me sens partir. Mes yeux se ferment et c'est le noir complet.

 **À suivre…**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Sasuke

_Nous sommes de retour…pour vous jouer un mauvais tour…._

 _Ah bah non c'est pas un mauvais tours AHAH mais un chapitre ! Le 8 de île des naufragés, un chapitre avec une quelconque différence …à vous de trouver…_

 _Sinon, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos encouragement ! Ils me sont allé droit au coeur ! Si je peux vous rassurer je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction :) HORS DE QUESTION j'y tiens trop et on bosse trop à fond dessus pour la planter au milieux ! Non j'avais réellement besoin d'une pause pour reprendre le rythme car j'étais totalement à l'ouest ! Mais le rythme est repris huhu les chapitres seront de retour tous les week end :D_

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes en bas ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Au week prochain_

 _Neku °_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Sasuke.**

Je suis installé derrière mon bureau le combiné du téléphone coincé entre l'oreille et l'épaule. J'essaie de me concentrer sur ce que me dit mon correspondant mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir Naruto de la tête. Il avait vraiment l'air déprimé quand je suis parti. Le pauvre doit être à bout avec tout ce qui se passe. C'est le dernier endroit où je pensais trouver quelqu'un comme lui. La première fois que je l'ai vu, malgré ses bleus et autres blessures, je l'ai vraiment trouvé magnifique avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses grands yeux bleus. Et ensuite ce qui m'a définitivement séduit c'est sa personnalité, j'aime passer du temps avec lui. Il a une énorme détermination, il surmontera tout cela j'en suis sûr. Pour la première fois de ma carrière je m'investis personnellement dans une affaire. Je veux le protéger, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

La voix au téléphone me rappelle à l'ordre.

\- Monsieur Uchiwa vous êtes là ?

\- Pardon j'étais dans mes pensées. Vous disiez ?

\- Je disais que la victime n'est pas morte suite aux blessures causées par la torture mais qu'il a été tué par la suite. Peut-être qu'il a fini par dire ce que son tortionnaire voulait savoir.

\- Je vois … Si vous trouvez autre chose appelez-moi.

\- Très bien monsieur.

Je raccroche et soupire. Cette histoire n'a ni queue ni tête. C'est impossible qu'une personne s'acharne ainsi sur une famille sans raison apparente. J'ai fait des recherches sur Naruto que j'ai pensé pendant un temps adopté, mais rien, les papiers sont en règles sa naissance a été déclarée à la mairie de l'île par sa mère. Il commence à se faire tard et je fatigue mais il faut que je continue à chercher une raison quelconque, il y en a forcément une. J'appelle Shikamaru.

\- Dis-moi est-ce que tu as trouvé d'autres renseignements au sujet du bateau ?

\- Eh bien non, pas pour le moment et apparemment les archives de l'époque sont toutes sur papier donc les recherches risquent de prendre plusieurs jours.

\- D'accord, merci.

La famille Umino est de plus en plus suspecte, quelque chose me dit qu'ils sont bien loin d'être aussi innocents qu'ils le prétendent. Du moins la génération de la mère. Je ne pense pas que Gaara et Naruto soient au courant de quoique ce soit. Naruto est au centre de cette intrigue. J'ai fait des recherches sur son père. Mais sa mère ne s'est pas vraiment montrée coopérative.

 **/FLASH-BACK/**

J'avais rejoint la mère de Naruto alors que celui-ci se reposait, c'était le moment parfait pour lui poser des questions.

\- Je suppose que Naruto ressemble à son père ? Avais-je demandé.

\- Oui assez effectivement.

\- Pourquoi est-il parti ?

\- Il passait ses vacances sur l'île et nous avons eu un coup de foudre, nous avons passé quelques mois ensemble. Mais lorsque je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte il a pris peur.

\- Serait-il possible par un moyen ou un autre qu'il puisse vous en vouloir pour une quelconque raison ?

\- Non après cela je ne l'ai plus ni revu ni ai entendu parler de lui.

\- Même pas une adresse rien ?

\- Non.

\- Très bien merci.

 **/FIN DU FLASH-BACK/**

Et pourtant personne sur l'île n'a de souvenir de cet homme. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir interrogé les quelques personnes qui acceptent de répondre, même le grand frère, Asuma, n'en a qu'un vague souvenir d'après lui. Naruto n'est pas le premier et pas le dernier à être abandonné par un parent, mais il y a malgré tout quelque chose qui me chiffonne dans cette histoire. C'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me sort de mes pensées. J'ai un espoir que cela soit Naruto mais c'est un numéro inconnu. Je décroche, c'est une voix affolée qui commence à parler.

\- Inspecteur ! Est-ce que Naruto est avec vous ?

\- Non je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que je suis parti de chez vous.

Je reconnais la voix de Gaara.

\- Il est introuvable, il est sorti alors ma mère m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle était inquiète, je l'ai donc appelé et lui ai proposé de venir à la maison mais…mais il n'est jamais arrivé.

\- Calmez-vous, avez-vous essayé de l'appeler ?

Je commence à être inquiet.

\- Oui son téléphone passe directement sur messagerie…je… merde ça fait plus d'une heure…

\- Ok. J'arrive tout de suite, je lance les recherches immédiatement.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il…?

Il n'arrive même pas à finir sa phrase. Je comprends son inquiétude mais ça serait totalement illogique de la part du meurtrier de faire cela. Rapidement je me lève tout en restant au téléphone et quitte le bureau non sans dire à Shikamaru de me suivre.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je raccroche et je vous rejoins chez vous, nous commencerons les recherches là-bas.

\- Très bien merci.

Bon sang Naruto où es-tu passé ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir seul pourtant. Je prends rapidement mes clefs de voiture et c'est en demandant à Shikamaru de prendre les rênes du poste que je sors avec précipitation. J'espère le trouver en arrivant. Si jamais il me dit qu'il avait juste eu besoin de prendre un chemin plus long je pense que je le tue. Mais cela m'étonnerai, il n'inquiéterait pas ses proches ainsi inutilement. J'arrive rapidement chez Gaara, dehors se trouve sa jeune épouse. Je me gare rapidement et descends de la voiture la rejoindre.

\- Alors ?

\- Aucune nouvelle… Gaara a fait le tour des environs en l'appelant mais rien. Me répond-t-elle la voix pleine d'inquiétude.

\- Très bien, les renforts arrivent et vont fouiller partout. On n'arrête pas les recherches tant que nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé.

\- O-oui.

Ce qui m'ennuie c'est que la nuit est tombée depuis un petit moment déjà et donc la luminosité est au plus bas, rendant les recherches plus compliquées. Toute la nuit nous continuons à chercher, arpenter toutes les rues du village, fouiller les lieux les plus reculés de l'île, je vais même aller jusqu'à la grotte où nous avions trouvé les corps mais rien, la dernière trace de Naruto est un mégot retrouver devant chez Iruka. Je commence à désespérer de le retrouver vivant. Le jour se lève enfin. On va avoir une meilleure visibilité. Je marche accompagné de Gaara et d'un autre policier le long de la falaise sur un petit chemin que nous avons déjà emprunté, mais nous n'avons rien vu à cause du manque de luminosité. D'après son frère pour aller chez lui le plus court est de passer par ce chemin, je ne le trouve pas vraiment très prudent personnellement. Marcher comme ça au bord de la falaise. Je regarde au pied de celle-ci, il y a une petite plage avec de nombreux cailloux et autres plus gros rochers qui se sont sûrement décrochés de la falaise. C'est après quelques mètres que je crois distinguer quelque chose en contre-bas. Des couleurs. Des cheveux blonds, un pull orange que je reconnais rapidement. Le corps de Naruto inerte au pied de la falaise. Comment a-t-il atterri là ?

\- Putain ! Gaara appelez les secours !

Ça m'a échappé alors que je me mets à courir pour le rejoindre. Je trouve rapidement un bout de sentier qui me permet de descendre. La chute n'a pas été haute, mais il est tombé en plein sur des rochers. Il est allongé sur le côté légèrement replié sur lui-même. Je m'agenouille à ses côtés n'osant pas le toucher de peur de le blesser davantage. Je lui caresse doucement la joue et prends son pouls. C'est faible et irrégulier mais je suis soulagé il est vivant. Je prends doucement sa main.

\- Naruto ? L'appelé-je en douceur. Est-ce-que tu m'entends ?

Je sens sa main se serrer faiblement. Mon cœur s'emballe. Il est conscient.

\- Naruto on a appelé les secours tu tiens bon d'accord ?

Je me retourne et vois Gaara nous rejoindre.

\- Ils nous envoient un hélico et une équipe médicale. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes.

\- Qu'ils se dépêchent, il est conscient mais très faible…

\- Ça va aller, Naruto c'est un battant il va tenir. Si seulement on pouvait savoir où il est blessé…

Il est glacé, je prends ma veste et le couvre. Il a passé la nuit ici, qu'il soit encore conscient relève du miracle. Le bruit lointain d'un hélicoptère se fait entendre. Ma main serre toujours celle de Naruto pour qu'il sente qu'on est là près de lui. L'hélicoptère ne pouvant pas se poser sur place une équipe médicale en descend par le système de treuil. Et rapidement nous sommes poussés pour laisser la place au médecin. Je vois avec soulagement que Naruto a ouvert les yeux, sûrement réveillé pour le bruit et l'agitation autour de lui. Ses paupières papillonnent, il lutte contre l'inconscience. Le médecin essaye de le faire parler mais il ne réagit pas vraiment. Le soignant palpe plusieurs endroits sur son corps, celui-ci grimace au niveau des côtes. Je me rappelle alors d'un détail.

\- Il avait déjà des côtes fêlées avant cette chute. Signalé-je au médecin.

\- Très bien merci, on va l'emmener. Il nous faut quelqu'un avec lui.

\- Sas..ke….

C'est Naruto qui essaye de parler, il a dû reconnaître ma voix. Je me baisse pour être près lui et essaye de le rassurer comme je peux.

\- Ça va aller, ils vont te soigner, mais toi il faut que tu restes plus fort… Je viens avec lui, déclaré-je au docteur.

Je n'ai même pas demandé l'avis de Gaara et celui-ci n'a même pas essayé de se proposer. Je pense qu'il veut surtout rester pour sa mère qui n'est pas encore au courant de l'accident.

Une civière descend à notre rencontre. Ils commencent à préparer Naruto pour le déposer sur le brancard héliporté. Ils lui mettent un corset et une minerve pour le stabiliser. Mais celui-ci gémit de douleur quand ils le soulèvent. Cela me glace le sang, il a l'air d'horriblement souffrir. Une fois installé, ils l'hélitreuillent. Ensuite ce sera mon tour. Nous partons en direction de l'hôpital. Seulement deux questions m'occupent l'esprit. Va-t-il s'en sortir ? Et comment est-ce arrivé ? On me passe un casque pour que je puisse communiquer avec le médecin. Je le place sur mes oreilles et le micro devant ma bouche. Le soignant m'interroge.

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Malheureusement non, on m'a appelé pour signaler sa disparition dans la nuit et nous l'avons cherché jusqu'au matin, nous l'avons trouvé dans cet état.

\- J'en déduis qu'il était seul quand c'est arrivé.

\- Si seulement on pouvait en être sur…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je suis actuellement sur l'île de Konoha pour mener une enquête, la famille de ce jeune homme est victime d'un tueur en série. Et j'ai peur que cela soit lié.

\- Y a décidément des tarés sur cette planète. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne pense pas que sa vie soit en danger.

\- Merci…

On arrive rapidement à l'hôpital et Naruto est emmené en salle d'examen. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le droit d'aller plus loin. Il a fini par perdre conscience pendant le trajet. Je m'inquiète malgré les paroles rassurantes du médecin. Il a passé la nuit dehors même si nous sommes en début d'été il fait froid la nuit en bord de mer. Il a dû faire une chute de quatre ou cinq mètres avant d'atterrir sur les rochers. Comment peut-il s'en sortir bien? C'est un miracle.

Après deux heures d'attente interminables à jongler entre les infirmières et le téléphone pour tenir au courant la famille de Naruto restée sur l'île, un médecin apparaît enfin et vient vers moi. Je me lève espérant enfin avoir des nouvelles.

\- Vous êtes la personne qui accompagne Naruto Umino?

\- Oui, comment va-t-il ?

\- Eh bien, cela aurait pu être pire. Il a une côte cassée qui appuyait sur le poumon mais ne l'avait pas perforé par chance. Nous l'avons opéré pour cela. Il a également une vertèbre fissurée. Il a repris connaissance avant qu'on ne l'endorme pour l'opérer.

\- D'accord, soufflé-je. Et cette fissure ? Cela va mettre du temps à se remettre ?

\- Par « chance » cette fissure ne nécessite pas d'intervention chirurgicale, il devra seulement porter un corset pendant six semaines puis suivre une rééducation et tout ira pour le mieux, me rassure-t-il, il a été placé en salle de réveil vous pourrez bientôt le voir.

\- Très bien merci beaucoup.

\- Ah, une dernière chose, il a des bleus sur le corps et au niveau de la poitrine il semblerait qu'il ait été poussé je soupçonne même qu'il ait reçu des coups avant…

\- Bien, je vous remercie.

Maintenant les preuves sont là, Naruto a été poussé du haut de cette falaise. Bien-sûr, il n'y a aucune camera dans cette partie de l'île, donc impossible de savoir quoi que ce soit. Il faudra attendre le réveil de Naruto pour en savoir plus…

Trois heures plus tard j'entre dans la chambre où ils ont installé Naruto pour qu'il se repose. C'est une pièce carrée dont les murs sont complètement blancs et une odeur de désinfectant y règne. Il est allongé sur le lit au centre de la pièce. Ses yeux sont fermés et sa respiration indique qu'il dort encore profondément. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil qui se trouve à côté du lit. Je l'observe dormir, il a l'air si paisible, un bleu est apparu sur son front. J'aperçois le corset qu'ils lui ont posé pour l'immobiliser. D'avance je sais que cela ne lui plaira pas, cette constatation me fait sourire. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la chambre, c'est le médecin qui entre.

\- J'espérais vous trouver là inspecteur.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demandé-je en me levant.

\- Nous venons de finir l'examen de sang, nous le faisons obligatoirement pour ce genre d'accident. Et nous y avons fait une découverte pour le moins déconcertante.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Voila nous avons trouvé dans son sang des traces de napafine, c'est un antidépresseur très puissant.

\- Il ne m'a jamais dit en prendre, déclaré-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il n'allait pas s'en vanter, ce médicament a été rapidement interdit à la vente. Il créait une forte dépendance et très rapidement de surcroît causant des crises de manque qui commençaient par des tremblements et des crises d'angoisse violentes, cela pouvait même finir en convulsions et être mortel. Il faut être fou pour en prendre.

\- Il n'a rien d'un drogué… Je ne comprends pas, cela ne fait pas longtemps que je le connais mais j'en suis sûr.

\- Alors quelqu'un a dû lui faire prendre sans qu'il ne le sache. Mais cette personne et complètement folle…

\- Je vous remercie je vais enquêter sur cela.

Voilà autre chose. Naruto ne se drogue pas, ce n'est pas possible. Mais qui peux bien lui faire ça ? Quelqu'un qui le voit tous les jours, donc forcément un proche. Et pourquoi le rendre dépendant d'une chose pareille ? Là je ne vois aucune explication. Puis surtout comment cette personne s'est-elle procuré ce médicament s'il a été retiré de la vente ? Je me réinstalle près de Naruto attendant patiemment qu'il se réveille. J'ai prévenu sa famille que ce dernier va bien ainsi que les conséquences de sa chute. J'ai ensuite appelé mon équipe, ils arrivent demain. Je dois avouer que j'ai hâte qu'ils arrivent. Au départ mon chef pensait que je pourrais me débrouiller seul et je le pensais aussi, mais rapidement l'histoire est devenue plus compliquée. C'est alors que je relève la tête pour tomber dans ce magnifique bleu, celui qui m'a envoûté dès l'instant où je l'ai vu. Je me redresse et lui souris.

\- Hey beau blond, comment tu te sens ?

Je passe doucement ma main sur son front et dans ses cheveux. Il ferme les yeux appréciant la caresse. Il ne semble pas encore avoir la force de parler mais le médecin a dit que c'était normal après l'anesthésie.

\- Tu peux dormir encore, je reste là avec toi ne t'inquiète pas et ta mère et Gaara arrivent avec le prochain bateau.

Il me fait un faible sourire et ses yeux se referment. Les médicaments doivent le shooter complètement. Au moins il ne souffre pas. Son frère et sa mère arrivent une heure plus tard. Je leur explique tout ce que m'a dit le médecin. Gaara semble effaré pour la drogue. Il tient la main de Naruto qui dort toujours.

\- Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille, souffle-t-il plus pour lui-même.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je suis persuadé qu'il a été drogué à son insu. Gaara vous connaissez votre frère mieux que moi, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose qu'il laisserait supposer qu'il prenait de la drogue?

\- Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! S'énerve-t-il. Il n'a pas besoin de ça !

\- Gaara calme-toi on est dans un hôpital… lui demande sa mère.

\- Maman comment tu peux rester calme ? Quelqu'un a tenté de tuer Naruto et le drogue en plus !

\- Je sais, fait-elle en prenant doucement Gaara dans ses bras pour l'apaiser. Calme-toi, s'il te plait.

J'ai l'impression d'être en trop dans cette pièce. Je décide de les laisser et de sortir.

Je reviens le lendemain avec mon équipe, je veux leur présenter Naruto qui est enfin réveillé et bien conscient. J'entre d'abord seul dans la pièce pour ne pas le stresser. Il est réveillé, légèrement redressé, avec un plateau posé devant lui.

\- Hey, salué-je avec douceur.

\- Sasuke, je suis content de te voir.

Je me baisse et l'embrasse.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je… j'ai eu une crise de manque...je…c'est incroyable de ce dire ça... J-je te jure que je ne me drogue pas..

\- Naruto, détends-toi, je te crois. Mais dis-moi est-ce que tu as une idée de qui pourrait le faire ?

\- Non et je me demande vraiment pourquoi me faire ça…

\- Moi aussi je me le demande. Tu dois te reposer encore mais avant, j'aimerais te présenter mon équipe et te poser quelques questions. Tu veux bien ?

\- Oui…

\- Bien.

Je me dirige vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et laisser entrer trois personnes. Une femme aux cheveux rouges avec des lunettes à la monture noire et épaisse suivie par deux hommes le premier, roux, assez grand et plutôt musclé puis le deuxième, plus petit mais sans être chétif, aux cheveux blancs décolorés.

\- Naruto je te présente Karin elle est profileuse, son boulot est de cerner la personnalité des tueurs. Lui c'est Juugo, spécialiste dans l'étude de scènes de crime. Et le dernier c'est Suigetsu, spécialiste en armes.

\- Plutôt bien cerné patron, tu peux aussi préciser que lui c'est l'idiot de l'équipe, lance la rouquine.

\- Dis donc toi tu veux qu'on parle de ton utilité dans les enquêtes ou pas ? S'énerve le fameux Suigetsu.

\- Du calme vous deux ! Ordonné-je

Un léger rire s'élève puis un gémissement de douleur. Je me tourne vers Naruto qui se retient de rire à cause de la douleur.

\- Naruto ?

\- Sasuke ton équipe est à l'opposé de ce que j'imaginais.

\- Humf tu vois ce que je me coltine tous les jours maintenant..

Il me fait un beau sourire avant de bailler.

\- Faut que tu dormes on va te laisser d'accord ?

\- Tu ne voulais pas me poser des questions ? fait-il étonné.

\- Oui mais si tu es fatigué cela peut attendre.

\- Non ça ira.

\- D'accord. Naruto, on a besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je le vois baisser le regard.

\- Je marchais pour aller chez Gaara qui venait de m'appeler. Tu sais j'en pouvais plus d'être à la maison fallait que je sorte à tous prix…

\- C'est pas grave, continue.

\- Je t'avais promis et-

\- Naruto c'est bon, je comprends très bien, j'aurais sûrement craqué moi aussi. Continue s'il te plait.

\- Arrivé au milieu du chemin y a un type qui m'a barré la route. Il m'a surpris car il portait un masque blanc. J'ai rien pu voir, il avait une capuche qui cachait ses cheveux. Je sais juste qu'à sa voix c'était un homme.

\- Que vous a-t-il dit ? Demande Karin avec douceur.

\- Il m'a dit que je devais mourir, que mon existante avait anéanti son avenir… il-il voulait vraiment me tuer…je…

\- Naruto calme-toi.

Je lance un regard à mon équipe leur faisant comprendre de sortir. Une fois la porte refermée, je m'assois à côté de Naruto, je ne peux pas le prendre dans mes bras de peur de lui faire mal alors je pose doucement ma main sur sa joue.

\- Tu ne crains plus rien maintenant. Il faut bien que tu te reposes et que tu te remettes. Moi je vais retourner sur l'île pour trouver celui qui t'a fait ça.

\- Tu reviens vite me voir ? Souffle-t-il.

\- Oui, demain, mais d'ici là dors pour être en forme.

\- D'accord.

Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et sors de la chambre rejoindre mon équipe. Nous retournons sur l'île je les familiarise avec l'affaire. Cela va nous prendre le reste de la journée. Ils cernent rapidement toute l'histoire ainsi que les lieux principaux de l'île. Je pense à Naruto, ce qui fait que je suis un peu distrait par moment mais Karin ne se gêne pas pour me le faire remarquer. Je crois que Naruto me manque.

Cela fait une semaine que je fais des allers-retours entre l'île et le continent, je reste auprès de Naruto la journée et la nuit je retourne au poste pour avancer l'enquête, je ne dors quasiment plus. Naruto devrait pouvoir sortir dans quelques jours sous promesse de ne pas se fatiguer et de ne rien consommer qui ne soit pas préparé par lui-même. Il gère de mieux en mieux les crises de manque avec l'aide des médicaments de substitution que lui a donnés le médecin. Je suis actuellement au poste en train de lire le rapport que Karin a fait du message et des photos des corps. Celui de Juugo attend patiemment d'être lu aussi. D'après la profileuse le tueur prépare son coup depuis longtemps voir même des années. Il pense bien agir, rendre justice. Elle soutient aussi que l'attaque de Naruto ne peut pas avoir été commanditée par lui. Il semble aimer Naruto. D'ailleurs il le croyait mort et a appris récemment que Naruto était en vie, d'où le changement radical de comportement et les messages qui sont adressés directement à lui maintenant.

Une ombre attire mon attention derrière la porte de mon bureau et une seconde plus tard on frappe à ma porte.

\- Entrez.

Mon assistant Shikamaru entre, après cette affaire faut que je pense à lui demander si entrer dans la police judiciaire l'intéresserait il est vraiment efficace malgré sa fainéantise.

\- Sasuke, j'ai trouvé à qui appartenait le bateau et j'ai une photo, tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux.

Il me tend la fameuse photo, je ne la détaille pas plus d'une seconde avant que mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise. C'est impossible !

\- Bon sang mais c'est…

\- J'ai immédiatement lancé une recherche pour le moment ça ne donne pas grand-chose mais dès que j'ai du nouveau je te le dis.

Il commence à sortir je le retiens en lançant :

\- Tu as une théorie n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne veux pas me précité, mais à mon avis la famille Umino est aussi innocente que leur agresseur.

 **À suivre…**

* * *

 **Elendil :** Merci de ta reviews comme tu peut le voir la suite est enfin la ;) au plaisir de te relire d'ici peux !

 **Guest Shana :** Je suis heureuse de voir que des personnes suivent depuis le début sur le coup je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment eu peur XD Pour les fautes tu peu remercier ma Super re-lectrice qui fait un travail de malade ahah (on le vois tous de suite quand elle ne me re-lit pas).

 **Leilachan :** Tu as entierment raison pour le téléfilm ! s'en est largement inspiré ahah ! et voici le chapitre 8 j'espère qu'il t'as autant plu que les autres :) Au plaisir de te relire bientôt ;)

Et merci à tout(es) les abonné(es) qui m'ont laissé plein de reviews j'espère avoir répondue a tous ! (j'ai même répondue 2 fois pour certaine ahah hein taqasim ?)

À la semaine prochaine pour le 9 ou l'affaire commence à doucement se dénouer :).


	9. Chapitre 9 : Pour l'amour d'un frère

Bien le Bonjour ! Et voici le nouveau chapitre D'île des naufragés ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Il m'aura un peu donné du fils à retorde par moment a écrire car il concerne un personne que je n'ai pas l'habitude de « manipuler ».

Allé je vous laisse à la lecture !

Bonne semaine à Dimanche

Neku

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Pour l'amour d'un frère.**

Je sors de la chambre de Naruto, c'est tellement dur de voir mon petit frère dans ce lit. Cela va bientôt faire deux semaines. Heureusement, il sort d'ici deux à trois jours. Alors qu'on discutait, il m'a demandé de sortir, j'ai compris qu'il commençait à ressentir à nouveau des sensations de manque. Il n'aime pas qu'on le voie dans cet état, j'ai l'impression qu'il en a honte. Si je trouve la personne qui lui impose cela, je pense être capable de la tuer. Le policier, Sasuke, ne le lâche pas. Ils sont assez proches ces derniers temps. Il va falloir que j'interroge mon cadet à ce sujet. Les regards, qu'il lance à ce Sasuke, sont loin d'être innocents. Une infirmière sort de la chambre de mon frère. Je l'interroge du regard.

\- Je lui ai donné de quoi se calmer, il s'est endormi.

\- Com…combien la désintoxication va-t-elle durer ?

\- Eh bien, cela peut dépendre des personnes. Mais pour votre frère cela va s'arranger doucement, les crises de manque sont de plus en plus espacées. Les médicaments de substitution font effet.

\- Merci…

\- Revenez demain, il se fait tard, il ne se réveillera que dans la soirée.

\- Très bien, merci.

Je quitte l'hôpital, ma mère m'attend sûrement chez elle. Elle est complètement déprimée depuis l'accident de Naruto. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose pour la soulager, mais le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est rester avec elle. Je rentre par le dernier bateau qui va sur l'île. Tout au long de la traversée, je m'interroge toujours autant. Notre famille a fait quelque chose de mal, c'est certain. Et je ne pense pas que cela soit un événement du passé, comme l'ont dit ma mère et Asuma. Il y a anguille sous roche. J'en suis persuadé. Malheureusement mon oncle, que j'ai essayé d'interroger, nie tout en bloc. Je dois interroger ma mère. Ce soir, j'essayerai. L'accident de Naruto va peut-être délier les langues.

C'est avec cette intention que j'arrive chez ma mère, celle-ci est au plus bas. Je m'approche et la prends dans mes bras.

\- Maman, il va bien falloir que tu te reposes. Te voir fatigué comme cela, ne l'aide en rien.

\- Je sais… Mais me dire qu'il aurait pu mourir…

\- Mais il n'est pas mort, donc tout va bien. Écoute, repose-toi, moi je vais préparer à manger d'accord ?

\- Je veux bien, merci mon ange. Me fait-elle reconnaissante.

\- Tu vas voir ça va être un festin !

\- Tu vas faire une omelette, c'est ça ?

\- Et je vais même essayer de ne pas la bruler !

Je l'entends rire un peu, ça fait plaisir de la voir se détendre. Je pars alors cuisiner. Comme l'a dit ma mère, je ne sais pas vraiment cuisiner, mais de toute façon, ni elle ni moi n'avons très faim. Sakura travaille, elle ne sera même pas là pour manger. Alors autant faire simple. Je sors du frigo une boite d'œufs et une poêle du placard. Je farfouille dans les tiroirs de la cuisine pour trouver de quoi cuisiner, il me faut un fouet pour battre les œufs. Je pensais le trouver dans le tiroir des couverts, mais non, alors je regarde dans les autres tiroirs. Dans un dernier recours, j'ouvre le dernier tiroir. C'est celui fourre-tout, je fouille et quelque chose attire mon attention. C'est un petit flacon en plastique transparent jaune, à l'intérieur se trouvent quelques gélules blanches. Je n'avais jamais vu ce type de médicament à la maison. Je lis l'étiquette : _« Napafine, 200mg »._ Mes yeux s'écarquillent, qu'est-ce que ma mère fait avec ça ? C'est avec ce médicament que Naruto a été drogué. Pris d'une soudaine inquiétude, je fouille tous les placards et tiroirs. Résultat, je tombe sur cinq autres boites de Napafine, pleines. Mon sang se glace quand je commence à réaliser. Est-ce que ma mère pourrait être à l'origine de l'état de Naruto ? Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? Un bruit me fait relever la tête, c'est ma mère qui arrive du salon. Elle me regarde et me sourit :

\- Mon ange ça va ? Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Non, ça va.

Je reste devant les boites afin de les cacher. Je veux lui donner la chance de me dire la vérité d'elle-même.

\- Dis-moi, je me demandais ce qu'était le médicament qui a été donné à Naruto à son insu ?

\- C'était de la Napafine. C'est un antidépresseur très puissant, mais comme te l'a expliqué l'inspecteur Uchiwa, il est interdit à la vente.

\- Tu… tu en avais déjà prescrit toi ?

\- Non je n'ai jamais eu à traiter de dépressif, la vie sur l'île est bonne.

\- Je vois, dis-je. Cette réponse me permet de bondir sur une question qui m'occupe l'esprit. Mais alors si elle est si bonne que ça, pourquoi le père de Naruto est parti ? Et pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de lui ?

\- Mais enfin Gaara, pourquoi toutes ces questions soudainement ?

\- S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de réponses.

\- Il est parti parce qu'on se connaissait à peine depuis quelques mois quand je suis tombé enceinte de Naruto. Il m'a demandé d'avorter, mais j'ai refusé, alors il est parti. Tu ne t'en souviens pas car tu étais trop jeune.

\- J'avais cinq ans maman, je devrais un minimum m'en souvenir quand même.

\- Bah apparemment non… On dirait que tu ne me fais pas confiance.

\- En même temps, tu ne fais que me mentir depuis le début ! M'énervé-je en me décalant pour lui montrer ma trouvaille.

Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller. Elle se précipite pour les récupérer, mais je lui barre le chemin.

\- EXPLIQUE-MOI MAMAN ! Comment la drogue qui empoisonne mon petit frère se retrouve chez toi ?

\- J-je ne sais pas ! Je te le jure Gaara. Jamais je ne vous ferai de mal à toi et ton frère, je vous aime beaucoup trop !

\- Et qui les aurait mis là ?!

\- Peut-être l'assassin, il veut que Naruto s'éloigne de nous ! Ça fait une bonne raison non ?

\- Non maman l'assassin veux protéger Naruto, de quoi d'ailleurs ? Je commence à me poser de plus en plus de questions !

\- Gaara arrête, c'est ce qu'il veut, qu'on se déchire les uns les autres pour mieux nous atteindre !

\- Dans ce cas, je vais donner à l'inspecteur les flacons, et avec un peu de chance il trouvera des empreintes.

Je mets tout dans un sachet plastique et je m'apprête à sortir quand elle m'attrape le bras. Je me retourne, elle est en larme.

\- D'accord… Je l'avoue c'est moi, mais je t'en supplie ne lui dit rien. Sinon il ne me fera plus jamais confiance.

Cette déclaration me déchire le cœur, comment a-t-elle pus faire cela ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas…. J-j'allais me retrouver toute seule. Tu t'installais avec ta femme…et lui il allait repartir vivre sur le continent alors…alors j'ai pensé que…que si je le rendais dépendant de moi…il resterait avec moi…

Elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle tremble et semble si faible sur le moment. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Jusqu'où va le mensonge ?

\- Maman est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Naruto se bat contre d'horribles crises de manque en plus de ses autres blessures. Tu aurais pu le tuer !

\- J-Je regrette tellement, sanglote-t-elle.

\- Maman est-ce que tu sais autre chose au sujet de cette histoire ? Il faut que tu parles.

\- Non je ne sais rien de plus, je te le promets !

\- Comment te faire confiance maintenant…

\- Mon ange, tu peux, je te le jure…

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

\- Je t'aime Gaara… Pense à la survie de notre famille, je t'en prie.

Nous mangeons finalement dans le silence. Je lui dis d'aller se reposer, elle est à bout de force. Pour ma part je sors de la maison, réfléchissant à ce que je viens de découvrir. C'est complètement fou ce qu'elle a fait. Elle n'aurait jamais été complètement seule, nous n'habitions pas loin les uns des autres. Je quitte la maison et décide d'aller chercher Sakura à son travail, cela sera plus prudent pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle saura m'éclairer sur ce que je viens d'apprendre. Elle aura sûrement un point de vue diffèrent. Elle finit de travailler dans quelques minutes, elle travaille dans un des rares restaurants de l'île. Mais en ce moment, il y a peu de monde, elle finit donc assez tôt le soir. Justement elle sort, elle voit la voiture et se dirige vers moi. Elle me sourit. Lorsqu'elle monte dans la voiture, elle remarque rapidement ma tête et m'interroge, non sans m'avoir embrassé avant. Je soupire et lui raconte toute l'histoire. Elle me regarde, médusée.

\- C'est complètement fou. Pas un instant on se serait douté d'une telle détresse chez ta mère… déclare-t-elle.

\- Oui c'est sûr, mais de là à droguer Naruto… Elle aurait dû nous en parler.

\- Elle ne voulait sûrement pas nous déranger, Gaara. Mets-toi à sa place, cela ne doit pas être simple pour elle.

\- Oui et je le conçois. Cela doit être dur de se retrouver seule, mais on n'est pas bien loin !

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas pareil que d'avoir à la maison deux gamins turbulents comme vous, sa grande maison doit être vide maintenant.

Ma femme essaye de me faire comprendre la situation de ma mère, et elle y arrive. Je comprends très bien ma mère du coup. Même si Naruto est parti depuis quelques années, j'étais encore très souvent à la maison, avant que Sakura et moi achetions notre maison. Je comprends la tristesse de ma mère. Mais droguer Naruto n'était pas la solution. C'est après cette discussion, que nous rentrons et allons nous coucher, épuisés. Demain, je retourne voir Naruto. J'en profiterai pour expliquer à l'inspecteur la situation.

Le lendemain, j'entre dans la chambre de Naruto et je découvre alors qu'il n'est pas seul, l'inspecteur est avec lui. Ils semblent en pleine discussion. Mon frère a les yeux creusés par la fatigue et il me parait un peu pâle. Mais d'après le médecin, c'est normal.

\- Salut Gaara ! Me salut joyeusement mon frère.

\- Bonjour gamin, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

J'essaye également d'être joyeux, ou du moins de le paraître.

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! S'enrage-t-il.

\- Ahah je vois que tu as de l'énergie!

\- Oui à revendre, un peu trop même, déclare le brun à ses côtés.

\- Ça m'agace de rester à rien faire, si je pouvais au moins bouger ! Et ce corset me sert, ça me gratte, c'est énervant.

\- Oui, mais c'est pour ton bien, usuratonkachi !

\- Teme !

Je ris, c'est marrant de les voir comme ça. Nous discutons tranquillement tous les trois, Naruto riant de temps en temps. Ça faisait du bien d'oublier un peu tous nos soucis, et de parler de tout et de rien. Je suis heureux de voir qu'au final Naruto à un autre soutien. Ils échangent régulièrement quelques sourires ou regards complices. Ces deux-là, ils me cachent quelque chose, et j'ai bien l'intention de savoir quoi. Même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée. Le portable de Sasuke vibre.

\- C'est le laboratoire, je dois prendre l'appel. Je reviens, fait-il en se levant, non sans lancer un petit regard à Naruto.

\- D'accord fais vite, lui dit mon frère en souriant.

Je le regarde s'éloigner alors qu'il discute déjà au téléphone. J'attends qu'il sorte.

\- Dis donc toi, lâché-je d'un ton suspicieux.

\- hun… Fait-il dans le vague.

\- Tu n'en pincerais pas un peu pour le beau et élégant inspecteur ?

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout, me répond-il en détournant le regard.

\- Moi je crois bien que si, affirmé-je. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais même que tu es amoureux !

\- Tss... Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Il gigote nerveusement comme il peut, malgré le corset qui le tient droit.

\- J'espère pour toi que cela évoluera en bien, lui dis-je avec douceur.

Il me regarde d'abord surpris et ses yeux se teintent de joie. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je le soutiens de tout mon cœur. Il en a besoin, et va en avoir besoin pour la suite. Si ce Sasuke peut lui être d'un quelconque soutien, alors j'en suis heureux.

\- Elle a déjà évolué, déclare-t-il, rougissant.

\- Quoi ?! Et tu n'as rien dit ! Raconte !

\- Eh bien, commence-t-il, en se grattant la joue. L'autre soir, il m'a dit que je lui plaisais beaucoup. Et moi, il ne me laissait pas du tout indifférent, alors on s'est embrassé. Et plus je passe du temps avec lui, plus je le découvre, et c'est quelqu'un de vraiment super. Un peu froid en apparence, mais une fois passé cette barrière, c'est une bonne personne.

Au vu du sourire qu'il arbore, il est heureux, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Ce Sasuke a intérêt d'être là pour lui.

\- Je suis content, tu mérites d'être heureux petit frère. Et je t'assure que s'il te fait du mal, je le massacre.

\- Dis-moi, tu fais ta mère poule.

\- Non je t'assure, je le tue. Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à mon petit frère.

\- Gaara, souffle-t-il, touché.

Soudain, je le vois se tenir les mains, elles tremblent. Je les lui prends doucement, elles sont brulantes et je vois de la sueur apparaître sur son front.

\- Naruto, calme-toi, respire. Ça va passer…

\- J-j'en ai assez…

Des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux. Il semble réellement à bout. Sa respiration se fait irrégulière.

\- Je n'en peux plus… Pleure-t-il. Pourquoi ils ne me laissent pas en reprendre, ce serait plus simple… Leur médicament, il ne fait rien !

Ses paroles sont pleines de désespoir, ce n'est pas mon frère qui peut baisser les bras comme cela ! Il pleure de plus en plus et s'agite. La porte s'ouvre soudainement sur Sasuke qui accourt vers mon frère. Il prend son visage en coupe et l'oblige à le regarder.

\- Naruto, regarde-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit hier ? demande-t-il avec fermeté.

\- Que ce n'est pas une solution… mais j'en peux plus Sasuke.

\- Je sais, mais regarde elle est moins forte, tu te calmes déjà.

\- C'est parce que tu es là… dit mon frère en un souffle.

Mon cœur se sert de jalousie, et en même temps, je suis heureux de voir que mon frère a trouvé un soutien. Grâce à Sasuke, il ne baissera pas les bras. J'aimerais que mon petit frère soit en sécurité et tranquille. Il fallait absolument que je trouve des réponses. Mais par où commencer ?

Je dois aussi parler à Sasuke de ma découverte. Je lui fais comprendre que je dois lui parler, profitant que Naruto commence à somnoler. Ce dernier me signe qu'il a compris et nous sortons.

\- Je voulais vous parler, j'ai fait une découverte assez gênante…

\- Quelle découverte ? me demande Sasuke sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Je sais qui a drogué Naruto …

\- Quoi ? Qui ?

\- C'est…c'est notre mère.

Je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée que je lui dise. Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? Il me regarde, surpris. Et il semble comprendre mon malaise, car il baisse le regard semblant réfléchir.

\- Je comprends votre embarras, mais on ne peut pas la laisser impunie.

\- Je sais, mais peut être qu'on pourrait attendre que Naruto se sente mieux ?

\- Hn, je crois surtout que pour le bien de l'enquête, on va laisser cela sous le silence, du moins pour le moment. Imaginez que l'assassin apprenne cela, votre mère pourrait être en grand danger. Mais tôt ou tard il faudra qu'elle paye pour ses fautes.

\- Je comprends très bien…

Cela me détruit de penser que ma mère risque d'aller en prison, mais elle doit comprendre que ce qu'elle a fait est très grave.

\- J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe…

\- C'est trop dangereux, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Restez chez vous. L'important est votre sécurité. Nous sommes en train d'enquêter. Ce n'est pas votre rôle.

\- Mais je pourrais vous aider !

\- Et vous mettre en danger. Non, pas question. Rentrez chez vous ou restez près de Naruto.

Il se fait ferme, mais je continue à penser que je pourrais aider. Peut-être que les gens de l'île parleraient plus facilement à quelqu'un qu'ils connaissent. C'est même une certitude. Je vais saluer Naruto, avant de repartir pour prendre le ferry et rentrer sur l'île. Je me rappelle qu'ils ont déjà interrogé Jiraya. Peut-être qu'avec moi il dirait plus de chose. C'est décidé, j'irai le voir plus tard. Pour le moment je dois m'occuper de ma mère et Naruto.

Ces deux jours plus tard, alors que Sasuke s'est proposé de ramener Naruto sur l'île, que je me décide à lancer mon enquête. C'est bientôt le soir, et je sais que Naruto et Sasuke arrivent avec le prochain bateau, soit dans une quarantaine de minutes. Je vais jusqu'au phare, lieu de vie du vieux Jiraya. J'ai décidé d'y aller à pied pour être plus discret. Arrivé devant le haut bâtiment, j'hésite encore quelques minutes avant de m'élancer jusqu'à la porte. Alors que je frappe à la porte du bâtiment, celle-ci s'entrouvre. Surpris, je la pousse un peu plus et j'aperçois l'intérieur.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse. J'entre. Tout semble normal. La pièce est ronde, respectant la forme du phare. Je découvre une cuisine simple et moderne, et au fond de la pièce, un escalier. Sur la table au milieu de la pièce, de nombreux papiers étalés. Je m'autorise un coup d'œil, curieux. Tous les papiers portent le logo de la Namikaze Corp. C'est une des plus grandes entreprises du pays et une des plus influentes. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux Jiraya a à voir avec eux ? Je déplace quelques papiers et découvre des morceaux découpés de journaux, ce sont des articles. J'en prends un et le lis.

 _«_ ** _L'héritier de la Namikaze Corp. porté disparu avec sa famille ce week-end :_** _Parti en vacances, le jeune Minato Namikaze, sa fiancé Kushina Uzumaki ainsi que leur fils tout juste âgé d'un an, auraient disparu. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas plus de détails pour le moment, la direction de la multinationale restant complètement muette à nos demandes d'interviews. »_

Il n'y a pas la date, mais cela semble être un article assez vieux. Est-ce que cet homme et sa famille ont été retrouvés ? Je continue à fouiller les papiers. Je trouve un autre article, j'y vois une photo du vieil occupant du phare, mais celui-ci semble considérablement plus jeune.

 _«_ ** _Le président de la Namikaze Corp. annonce la mort de son fils et sa famille._**

 _Disparus il y a un mois, lors d'une tempête en mer, les recherches effectuées sont restées sans résultats. D'après la police leur bateau aurait chaviré puis couler en mer, alors que la tempête les aurait surpris en pleine nuit. C'est avec une émotion non retenue que Jiraya Namikaze nous a annoncé la mort de son fils et de sa belle-fille, mais aussi de son petit fils âgé d'un an à peine. »_

Quelle horreur… Je comprends qu'il soit venu s'isoler sur cette île. Soudain, un détail me revient, les paroles de Sasuke et Shikamaru au sujet du bateau. Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport ? Si je leur amenais, ils pourraient peut-être retrouver la date des articles. Je décide de les prendre, je les ramènerai au vieux plus tard. En plus, Naruto ne devrait plus tarder à arriver avec Sasuke, je veux être là quand ils arrivent. Au moment où je prends les différents papiers, je vois une photo. Ça doit être sa belle fille et son petit-fils. C'est une femme rousse, aux long cheveux, qui tient un enfant, lui blond aux yeux bleus, fixant sa mère avec un grand sourire. Etonnamment, ce gamin me fait penser à Naruto. Alors que je me perds dans la contemplation de la photo, je sens une présence derrière moi. On m'attrape par les épaules avec force et je me sens tirer en arrière. Je tombe au sol et me cogne la tête contre le mur.

\- C'n'est pas bien de fouiller chez les gens ! Crache une voix avec colère.

Je redresse la tête et tombe sur Sai. Il me regarde furieux et m'attrape par le col.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches comme ça ? Tu crois que j'en ai pas assez de ce flic et ton crétin de frère qui fouillent partout ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Naruto ?

\- Tss, mais ça a tout à voir ! Mais vous êtes trop con pour le comprendre !

\- Explique-moi alors !

\- Que dalle ! Tu en a déjà trop vu.

Je le vois glisser sa main dans son dos, et sortir une arme qui était sûrement coincée dans son jean. Il la braque sur moi. Mon sang se glace et mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je suis au sol avec un type qui braque un pistolet sur moi. Est-ce que c'est lui qui a tué mes oncles ? Pourquoi ? J'observe autour de moi, cherchant une solution pour me sortir de là. Je dois gagner du temps à tous prix.

\- C'est… c'est toi l'assassin de…

Un rire froid me coupe. J'aperçois une batte de baseball à quelques centimètres de moi.

\- Pas du tout, j'en ai rien à foutre de ta famille. Une famille de tarés si tu veux mon avis !

\- Que …qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ma famille?

\- Un homme mort n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Je saute sur la batte et me redresse en frappant de toutes mes forces. Il n'a heureusement pas eu le temps de réagir et tombe au sol, assommé. Je prends les quelques papiers et fuis en courant. Alors qu'il se relève déjà, je pars en fermant la porte espérant le ralentir un minimum. Je cours en direction de la ville, quelle connerie d'être venue à pied !

\- Crois pas t'en sortir comme ça, connard ! Rugit une voix au loin derrière moi.

J'accélère alors qu'un premier coup de feu résonne. J'essaye de courir encore plus vite. Deuxième coup de feu. Une douleur fulgurante me traverse, je tombe de tout mon poids au sol. Je sais que si je ne me relève pas, il va venir pour me tuer. Et je dois apporter ces papiers à Sasuke, c'est sur maintenant, ça les aidera à comprendre. Je finis par me relever après quelques minutes. Je me retourne, Sai n'est plus derrière moi. A-t-il cru que j'étais mort ? Je ne sais pas mais je repars en direction de la ville, mais je n'arrive plus à courir. Je pose une main sur mon ventre et découvre que du sang coule. La balle m'a surement traversé, je fais pression pour essayer de faire cesser l'écoulement. Je marche doucement. J'arrive enfin en ville. Je peux voir le ferry entrer au port. Naruto et Sasuke sont dedans, je dois les voir. J'y suis presque. Je tombe plusieurs fois au sol, mais me relève. Ma vue se trouble de plus en plus, à mesure que le sang s'écoule. J'arrive enfin au port. Je m'écroule, je n'ai plus de force. Je suis glacé.

\- GAARA !

Un cri.

\- Naruto…

Un murmure.

 **À suivre…**

* * *

Ne me tuez pas huhu ! sinon vous aurez pas la suite ! Puis je suis cachée ! Vous ne me trouverez pas ! TOC

Merci pour toute vos reviews 3 vous êtes des amours !

Neku


	10. Chapitre 10 : Continuer à vivre

Chapitre 10 ! ( fait peter les confettis) Bon par contre il est plus court que les précédents (les confettis retombent tous) Voui l'inspiration n'était pas très grande pour celui ci et je ne voulais pas trop en mettre, sinon le suivant aurai était encore plus nul ! Merci pour vos reviews, vos follow et et favoris ! Ça me touche énormément! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

À dimanche prochain !

Neku

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Continuer à vivre.**

Je suis assis sur la table d'examen, les yeux dans le vide. Le médecin observe les dernières radios qu'ils viennent de me faire. Un peu plus de deux mois se sont écoulés depuis l'accident. Je porte toujours le corset, mais même sans cela, je n'aurais pas été très vif ces derniers temps…

 **/Flash-back** **/**

Je sors enfin de l'hôpital ! Je suis heureux de rentrer. Sasuke est avec moi, il ne m'a pas lâché du voyage. Il m'a dit que je resterai avec lui à l'hôtel, il ne veut pas me laisser sans surveillance. Sasuke me regarde avec une certaine douceur et je lui souris en retour. J'ai hâte de dormir avec lui ce soir. Nous n'avons dormi qu'une seule fois ensemble, mais je sais que je serai bien dans ses bras. Même si cela ne sera pas très confortable avec cet engin de torture. Le corset qu'ils m'ont mis, une véritable plait ce truc. Cela m'oblige à me tenir droit comme un I, je peux à peine bouger.

Le port est en vue. Le bateau ralentit pour pouvoir accoster. Le soleil se couche, il fait de plus en plus sombre. Gaara doit venir nous chercher. Ensuite nous irons chez ma mère, où nous passerons la soirée en sa compagnie pour un petit repas tranquille. On accoste, et très prévenant, Sasuke m'aide à descendre. Une agitation soudaine attire notre attention. Et c'est là que je le vois, Gaara.

\- Sasuke, fais-je inquiet.

Je le vois accourir jusqu'à mon frère qui vient de s'effondrer.

\- GAARA ! J'hurle son nom.

Je me dépêche, tant bien que mal, d'aller jusqu'à lui. Sasuke le retourne avec précautions. Il respire très mal. Je prends doucement sa tête et la pose sur mes genoux. Du sang s'échappe du coin de ses lèvres. Il me sourit faiblement, peut-être pour me rassurer. Cela ne marche pas. Il perd énormément de sang.

\- Tiens bon grand frère…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Sasuke à mon frère.

\- J'ai fouillé, où il ne fallait pas….

\- Gaara, racontez-nous.

\- Je…il faut que vous regardiez cela, je suis sûr que ça a de l'importance.

Il tend à Sasuke des papiers, tachés de son sang. Les yeux de Gaara papillonnent faiblement. Il faut à tous prix, qu'on le garde conscient le plus longtemps possible. Une quinte de toux le prend et du sang s'échappe un peu plus de sa bouche. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. J'essaye de ne pas céder à la panique.

\- Gaara… soufflé-je désespéré.

J'essaye de le tenir éveillé.

\- Je suis désolé Naruto…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…Ne parle pas, économise tes forces, les secours vont arriver…

Il utilise les quelques forces qui lui reste pour venir me caresser la joue.

\- Il..il faut que tu quittes l'île…. me dit-il presque suppliant.

\- Quoi ? Sa demande est une surprise totale.

Même Sasuke semble surpris. Gaara a surement découvert pas mal de choses gênantes pour dire cela soudainement.

\- Naruto… m'appelle mon frère.

Je replonge mon regard dans le sien.

-… Promets-moi juste de ne pas en vouloir à notre mère…

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Pourquoi en vouloir à notre mère? Je vois Gaara perdre connaissance. Je l'appelle, il ne doit pas se laisser partir. Il doit tenir bon jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Je regarde Sasuke pour qu'il me rassure ou qu'il fasse quelque chose, je ne sais pas. Il essaye de chercher le pouls de Gaara. Mais après plusieurs secondes, il fait un signe négatif de la tête qui me glace le sang.

\- Non….pas ça, pas toi. Je t'en supplie, Gaara..

\- Naruto, calme-toi s'il te plait.

\- COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME ? Mon frère est…Il est…

Je laisse ma colère éclatée. Mon frère ne peut pas être mort. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

 **/Fin du flash-back/**

Gaara est mort dans mes bras. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de nous donner le nom de son agresseur, tout ce qu'il m'a demandé, c'est de quitter l'île. Mais pourquoi ? Sasuke est là et veille sur moi. D'ailleurs celui-ci vient de me rejoindre. J'espère tellement qu'il me retire le corset. Je sens une main prendre doucement la mienne. Je les regarde, liées, puis relève les yeux et tombe dans un regard charbon. Sasuke essaye de me soutenir, comme il peut.

Le médecin apparait.

\- Monsieur Umino, tout est bien remis en place ! Vous allez pouvoir retirer le corset. Mais attention, pas de folie.

Puis son regarde se pose sur Sasuke et nos mains liées. Alors il corrige.

\- Enfin par folie, je veux dire de vous ménager évidemment.

Il est très drôle ce docteur dit donc. Enfin je m'en fiche, il me libère enfin de ce satané engin. Je sens l'étreinte du corset se desserrer et tous mes muscles immobilisés se tendre. Sasuke me soutient un peu.

\- Bien, vous aurez de la rééducation quelques temps. Vous semblez bien vous tenir, donc ça ira vite.

\- Très bien, merci docteur ! Je peux essayer de marcher ?

\- Oui, allez-y.

Je me lève pas très sûr de moi quand même. Je tangue un coup, puis, doucement, je marche. Je regarde Sasuke et lui fais un large sourire. Il me rend mon sourire et je l'entends me dire « Idiot ». Le docteur me donne une ordonnance pour la rééducation puis nous quittons l'hôpital. Je n'aurai plus à y revenir, la rééducation peut se faire à domicile avec un kiné.

\- Nous rentrons ? me demande le brun, qui me suit tranquillement.

\- Oui ! Il faut fêter ma libération !

\- Baka…soupire Sasuke.

Mon euphorie redescend subitement. J'aurais aimé que Gaara soit là pour fêter cela avec nous. Sasuke doit percevoir ma tristesse car il me prend la main et me tire contre lui. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Je sais qu'il te manque, j'ai moi aussi un grand frère. Et je t'assure que sans lui, je ne serai pas grand-chose. Alors je te comprends. Tu peux me parler quand ça ne va pas.

\- Merci Sasuke, vraiment… Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais géré ça… Et donc, tu as un grand frère ?

\- Oui, il s'appelle Itachi…Et c'est aussi mon patron. M'explique Sasuke sur un ton exaspéré.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te ravir ?

\- Cet idiot passe son temps à m'importuner. Il prend un malin plaisir à me torturer constamment.

Il a une moue adorable. Il est adorable. En ce moment je découvre des facettes de lui que je n'imaginais pas. Je lui fais un sourire.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime beaucoup ! Toi aussi tu peux me parler, tu sais.

\- Je sais, mais pour le moment, c'est toi qui a besoin de soutien.

Je me redresse et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont douces. Je sens une main se poser sur ma nuque. Ma tristesse ne diminue pas, mais avec lui, elle est plus facile à supporter. On se sépare, nous tenant uniquement par la main, nous marchons jusqu'au bateau.

Sur le ferry, je demande à Sasuke.

\- Pourquoi Gaara voulait que je quitte l'île à ton avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas Naruto, mais je pense que ça serait une bonne idée.

\- Je ne sais pas, ma mère va se retrouver seule… Je ne peux pas la laisser pour le moment. Puis tu me protèges non ?

\- Oui et il est hors de question que je te laisse sans surveillance.

\- Pour le moment, ça me va ! Même si je pourrais, au moins, dormir de temps en temps chez ma mère.

\- Non, je veux avoir un œil sur toi. On ne peut avoir confiance en personne.

\- Même pas en ma mère ? C'est complètement fou Sasuke…

\- Je t'assure que des histoires de fous, j'en ai vues.

Je souris. Effectivement, dans son métier, il a dû en voir. Le bateau finit par arriver sur l'île. Nous descendons et partons en direction du poste de police.

Nous arrivons dans le bureau, où l'équipe de Sasuke nous attend. En deux mois, l'enquête a un peu avancé. Ils ont deux suspects. Jiraya serait le cerveau et Sai son complice. Karin dit que d'après les deux profiles, Jiraya n'avait pas d'utilité d'abattre Gaara. Elle pense que Gaara aurait découvert quelque chose et que Sai aurait voulu le faire taire. Les papiers retrouvés sur lui parlent d'un couple disparu lors d'une sortie en mer. Depuis toute l'équipe à un comportement étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me cachent quelque chose. Sasuke a même convoqué ma mère, ils ont parlé pendant deux bonnes heures ensemble. Ma mère est sortie complètement chamboulée de cette discussion. Depuis, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite. J'ai, plusieurs fois, interrogé Sasuke et à chaque fois, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas à lui de me répondre. Je ne comprends pas, mais je sais qu'il ne fait pas cela contre moi. Je sens surtout qu'il essaye de me protéger.

\- Je m'interroge plus sur ce Sai, commence Karin, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est un gamin qui s'est fait embobiner c'est tout, conclut Suigetsu tout en finesse.

\- Quel malotru je te jure. Ce « gamin », comme tu le dis si bien, a une histoire plutôt particulière. Il a perdu ses parents, très jeune. Il a été recueilli par un homme, des plus horribles, qui le battait. Il l'a tué le jour de ses dix-huit ans alors que celui-ci allait le violer. Jiraya lui a sûrement promis de quoi améliorer sa vie, en échange de son aide.

\- Ça me parait une raison valable, déclare Sasuke en lisant un rapport que Karin venait de lui remettre.

\- Oui, et avec la vie qu'il a eu, il doit être complètement instable psychologiquement.

\- Hn, répond vaguement Sasuke lisant toujours le rapport. Et pour Jiraya, vous avez une piste ?

\- Eh bien, nous avons pris contact avec l'actuelle PDG de la Namikaze Corp., Tsunade Senju, commence Shikamaru.

\- Alors ?

\- Elle dit que Jiraya était très proche de son fils, Minato. Ils passaient tous les deux beaucoup de temps à faire évoluer leur entreprise. Et lorsqu'il est devenu grand père, apparemment, il n'y avait pas d'homme plus heureux. À leur disparition, il aurait complètement laissé tomber l'entreprise, la confiant à l'actuelle PDG. Et après, on sait juste qu'il a passé les vingt dernières années à chercher sa famille…

\- C'est quand même horrible de vivre cela… Souffle Karin d'un air triste.

\- Mais quel serait le rapport avec ma famille ? Demandé-je, incertain.

\- C'est le mystère qu'il nous reste à résoudre Naruto.

\- Hum…

Le reste de l'après-midi passe rapidement, entre les différents interrogatoires et une nouvelle recherche dans les archives de l'île. Nous arrêtons les recherches alors que le soleil est déjà bien descendu dans le ciel. J'interroge Sasuke sur ce que nous pourrions faire, nous venions de finir de manger en tête à tête au restaurant de l'hôtel. Nous avons été complices tout le long du repas, nos jambes entremêlées sous la table. Des petits sourires et regards tendres. Nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre. Sasuke me sourit, puis me prend la main. Il l'embrasse.

\- J'ai une petite idée de ce que nous pourrions faire.

Il m'entraine avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre, qui est devenu la mienne aussi. Il entre et me tire à l'intérieur. Il me plaque contre la porte, qu'il vient à peine de fermer. Ses lèvres capturent les miennes, pour un baiser sensuel. L'air nous manque, nous nous séparons. Il colle son front au mien.

\- J'ai envie de toi, souffle-t-il, d'une voix emplie de désir.

\- Moi aussi, Sasuke…

Il me conduit jusqu'au lit. Une de ses mains vient se perdre dans mes cheveux, alors que je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque pour le garder contre moi. Je me laisse glisser en arrière, l'entraînant avec moi sur le lit. Je me retrouve à plonger mes mains dans son dos et Sasuke me surplombant.

\- Je ne peux plus d'attendre, tu es si désirable Naruto..

\- Mon non plus Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas simple d'avoir un petit ami aussi sexy et de ne pas pouvoir en profiter..

Il commence à embrasser mon cou, ses cheveux me chatouillent. Ses mains se glissent sous mon tee-shirt, il me caresse. Je veux le toucher aussi, alors je lui retire carrément le sien. Il en profite pour faire de même. Les caresses deviennent de plus en plus sensuelles et les baisers de plus en plus sauvages. Le désir grimpe en flèche, et se concentre dans une partie bien spécifique. Je relève doucement une de mes jambes pour venir caresser son entre jambe. Il bande, autant que moi. Il soupire.

\- Naruto…

\- Viens… J'en ai tellement envie…

\- Tu es encore habillé…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ?

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Nos derniers vêtements ne tardent pas à atterrir au sol. On s'installe mieux au milieu du lit. C'est avec soin que Sasuke me cale avec des oreillers pour ne pas que j'ai mal. Il se place entre mes jambes et nos deux virilités viennent se rencontrer, nous faisant gémir de concert. Il m'embrasse passionnément et me couvre d'autres baisers tout en descendant le long de mon torse, mon ventre, où il en suçote la peau. Je veux qu'il aille plus bas, je veux le sentir. Mon cœur bat si vite que ma respiration en est devenue totalement erratique. Je soupire son nom, je le veux tellement, je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux pour le guider.

\- Pressé ?

\- À ton avis ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Quetumesuces….

Je suis rouge de honte d'avoir dit ça, mais en même temps, c'est terriblement excitant. Apparemment il est satisfait car je sens un premier coup de langue sur ma verge sensible.

\- Hn …Sasuke….

Il me prend en bouche, un long gémissement m'échappe. Je suis incapable de réfléchir tant la caresse est agréable, douce et chaude.. Je suis si concentré sur ce qu'il me fait avec sa bouche, que je ne sens qu'une vague gène, lorsqu'il me pénètre d'un doigt pour me préparer. Pourtant l'intrusion a l'effet d'une bombe sur moi. J'essaye de le prévenir, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment le temps et je me libère dans sa bouche, dans un râle de pur plaisir. Il continue la préparation. J'ai laissé ma tête reposer sur le lit. J'ai de légers sursauts, selon les mouvements qu'il effectue en moi avec ses doigts. Je me détends le plus possible, pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il revient jusqu'à son sexe, toujours dressé, se frottant au mien qui ne met pas longtemps à être de nouveau au garde à vous. Il vient m'embrasser, il porte toujours mon gout. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable.

Il touche le point sensible en moi.

\- Ah...Sasuke, viens c'est bon, je suis prêt...

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle, transformée par mon récent orgasme.

\- D'accord..

Il retire doucement ses doigts. Je sens son sexe se placer à mon entrée, il presse doucement. Je grimace un peu, la pénétration est toujours douloureuse au début, je le sais. Mais il y va avec une telle douceur, me soufflant des mots emplis de désir au creux de l'oreille, que je n'y fais même pas cas. Il est en moi, je me sens complet. Il est essoufflé et son corps tremble de se retenir.

\- Tu es si…chaud.

Il m'embrasse. Je passe mes mains le long de son dos, je sens une fine couche de sueur, puis elles se glissent dans ses cheveux soyeux.

\- Sasuke, prends-moi..

Il se retire et se renfonce d'un coup sec. Il gémit, moi aussi. C'est si bon de ne faire qu'un qu'avec lui. Il tape ma prostate, de plus en plus fort. Je ne retiens plus mes cris. Son visage, juste partiellement éclairé par les lumières extérieurs, semble magique. Je pense que jamais je me lasserai de cette vision. Je sens à nouveau l'orgasme monter au creux de mes reins.

\- Plus...ah…fort, Sasuke…

Il accélère et y va un peu plus fort, ce qui me comble de joie.

\- Je vais... Commence-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, t'arrête pas...

C'est dans un même cri libérateur que nous jouissons. Il se laisse tomber sur moi, essoufflé. Il me souffle trois petits mots qui vont changer ma vie.

\- Je t'aime.

Ma respiration se coupe. C'est la première fois qu'on me le dit, sans que je n'ai rien eu à demander. Je suis tellement heureux. Je referme mes bras autour de sa tête et appuie son visage contre mon torse.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke.

On s'endort dans cette position. C'est une caresse qui me réveille le lendemain. La lumière du jour est déjà bien installée quand j'ouvre doucement les yeux. La caresse vient de Sasuke qui ballade ses doigts le long de mon dos, déclenchant une série de frissons agréables. Je soupire de bien-être. Mon regard plonge dans le sien, il me regarde avec tendresse. Il a les cheveux un peu en bataille. On a du bouger dans la nuit car, actuellement, ma tête est posée sur son torse.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? Murmure-t-il.

\- Oui et toi ?

Il me répond d'un mouvement simple de la tête. Je lui souris et je repose ma tête sur sa poitrine. J'entends sa respiration et je me laisse bercer. Nous somnolons un moment encore, avant de décider de nous lever pour aller déjeuner. Au milieu du petit-déjeuner, mon portable sonne. C'est ma mère. Je décroche.

\- Oui maman ?

\- Naruto…. Je voudrais te parler, on pourrait se voir ?

\- Euh oui, bien sûr, on finit de déjeuner et je viens.

\- D'accord à tout de suite.

Je raccroche, surpris, expliquant la conversation à Sasuke.

\- Je t'accompagne, lâche celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

Je suis surpris de sa réaction, mais ce n'est même pas la peine que j'essaie de négocier, il ne voudra rien savoir. Nous finissons alors de déjeuner. Puis nous partons rejoindre ma mère chez elle. Elle nous invite à rentrer et nous propose un café. Nous acceptons. Sasuke ne la lâche, étrangement, pas du regard. Je ne comprends pas. On dirait qu'il n'a pas confiance en elle. Et mes doutes se confirment, quand je le vois prendre la tasse que ma mère me tend, au lieu de prendre celle qu'elle lui tend. Le geste a été pourtant rapide et discret, ce qui pourrait faire penser à une erreur d'incompréhension, mais j'en suis quasiment sûr. Ma mère ne semble même pas avoir fait attention à cela.

\- Naruto, je t'ai fait venir pour te parler d'une chose importante, commence-t-elle, m'inquiétant.

Je regarde Sasuke qui m'encourage à m'installer à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

\- Je vais vous laisser, déclare le brun.

\- Oh inspecteur, vous pouvez rester, c'est notre discussion qui m'a décidée.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez, dit-il en s'asseyant en face de nous.

Je les regarde tous les deux sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que ma mère a de si grave à me dire ?

\- Naruto, commence-t-elle, d'abord il faut que tu saches que je t'aime et que je t'ai toujours aimé et que je t'aimerai toujours. Comme j'ai aimé et j'aimerai toujours ton frère.

\- Mais je n'en ai jamais douté maman, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Je commence à être assez tendu, pourquoi elle me dit tout ça ?

\- Tu…Naruto, je ne suis pas ta mère.

 **À suivre…**

* * *

 **leilachan :** Coucou, j'espere que tu me détestera pas trop pour cette fin ahah ! Merci de ta reviews ! Ça me fait très plaisir !

A bientôt

Neku


	11. Chapitre 11 : Pas du même sang

Bonsoir ! ou Bonjour pour ceux qui se lève !

Et voui il faut une fois de plus que je m'excuse du retard ! je suis une auteure horrible ahah ! Ma pauvre re-lectrice, je la torture sérieusement on peux lui payer une médaille ! On se rapproche dangereusement de la fin et des révélations ! D'ailleurs certaines sont en cours de route ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira on a bien travailler dessus (surtout ma re-lectrice).

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et une bonne nuit (oui je rentre juste du travail donc je vais me coucher a 5H)

À dimanche prochain !

Neku

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Pas du même sang.**

Je regarde ma mère, choqué. Comment ça pas ma mère ? J'ai des sueurs froides. Je n'ai aucune pensée cohérente à cet instant. Sasuke me prend la main, il a dû repérer mon trouble. Je me reconcentre sur ma mère.

\- Mais je…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je t'ai adopté. Je t'ai trouvé un matin, tu avais été abandonné sur la plage…

\- Abandonné ?

C'est de pire en pire. Je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus. Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle jamais dit ? Je suis furieux. Je sens qu'au fond de moi, la colère monte de plus en plus. Je me dégage de la main de Sasuke en me levant. Il faut que je fume ou je ne sais pas, mais il faut absolument que je sorte. Je prends mon paquet et allume une cigarette. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Et Sasuke semblait le savoir, il n'a même pas été étonné. Est-ce que c'est de cela qu'ils ont parlé ensemble? J'entends la porte derrière moi. Une main que je reconnais se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne, hors de moi.

\- Tu étais au courant ?

Il me regarde sans émotion. Mais il a retiré sa main.

\- Oui.

Je l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre le mur.

\- T'es un putain d'enfoiré ! Ça t'amuse de me prendre pour un con c'est ça ?

\- Jamais je ne m'amuserai à te faire souffrir, Naruto. Pour qui tu me prends ? Ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit, je le pensais sincèrement. Alors arrête tes conneries.

\- Mes conneries ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'était à moi de te l'annoncer ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'aurais cru ? Réfléchis deux secondes!

Je me calme. Il a raison. Je le lâche et baisse les yeux. Sa main vient me caresser les cheveux. Il m'embrasse le front.

\- Calme-toi et retourne à l'intérieur. Il faut que tu parles avec ta mère.

\- Tu restes avec moi ?

\- Évidemment.

Nous retournons à l'intérieur. Ma mère n'a pas bougé, elle est toujours assise sur le canapé. Je me réinstalle en face d'elle, nettement plus calme.

\- J'avais besoin de digérer la nouvelle.

\- Je te comprends mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-elle pour me rassurer.

\- Je t'écoute…

\- Je t'ai découvert sur une des plages de l'île. Tu étais dans ton berceau. C'était quelques jours après le fameux naufrage. Tu étais trempé. J'ai pensé que tu devais être le seul survivant. Mais il n'y avait rien sur toi, à l'exception de deux bijoux.

Elle sort de sa poche un petit sac en tissu, qu'elle ouvre et retourne pour y sortir les bijoux. Elle me les donne. Le premier est un collier, fait d'une bande fine de cuir noir, avec pendentif un cristal bleu ciel. Il est magnifique. C'est un collier d'adulte j'en déduis qu'il devait appartenir à un de mes parents. Le deuxième est une petite gourmette de bébé argent, avec mon prénom gravé dessus. Je l'observe, la tournant entre mes doigts et y découvre ma date de naissance. Un détail me frappe.

\- Le 10 octobre 1992. Mais…

\- Je sais, tu es censé être né en 1993… Mais je ne pouvais pas dire que je t'avais trouvé, il n'y avait que tes oncles au courants. Pour les autres, j'ai dit que j'avais fait un déni de grossesse…

\- Mais ils n'ont pas vu que j'étais plus âgé qu'un nouveau-né ?

\- Les gens ne se posaient pas trop de questions à l'époque, explique-t-elle.

\- Je vois… Alors j'ai 24ans.

\- T'inquiète pas dobe, ça change pas grand-chose.

\- Teme !

\- Vous avez une dernière chose à lui dire madame Umino… lui dit Sasuke en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Une autre chose à me dire ?

Elle semble hésiter, elle sert ses mains l'une dans l'autre en les fixant. Le silence s'installe et reste quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole :

\- J'espère que tu comprendras mes raisons Naruto… C'est…c'est moi qui t'ai fait prendre de la Napafine à ton insu…

\- QUOI ?

Ce n'est pas possible. C'est un cauchemar. Comment ma mère a-t-elle pu me droguer? Je la regarde, essayant de ne pas laisser ma colère déborder. Je me sens trahi. En qui puis-je avoir confiance? Comme pour répondre à ma question, Sasuke prend ma main. Mon regard se pose sur lui. Heureusement qu'il est là.

Ma mère commence à s'expliquer.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes, tu me manques tellement… Et toi, tu ne semblais vouloir vivre que sur le continent… Puis ton frère qui s'installait avec sa femme…

Elle commence à sangloter. Je suis toujours sous le choc. Comment peut-on en arriver là ?

\- Alors, continue-t-elle, j'ai eu peur de me retrouver seule…. Je vous aime tellement toi et ton frère et maintenant… Gaara…Gaara est parti…

Elle finit par totalement s'effondrer, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Mon cœur se sert de la voir ainsi. J'ai de la peine. Elle nous a élevé et maintenant elle se retrouve seule. Ça ne doit pas être facile… Je me lève et la prends dans mes bras. Mon regard tombe dans celui de Sasuke. Il nous regarde, impassible. Il ne doit pas comprendre que je lui pardonne. Mais je ne peux laisser ma mère dans cet état.

\- Maman tu aurais dû m'en parler. On aurait trouvé une solution ensemble.

\- J-je ne savais plus comment faire. J'avais tellement peur. Je t'aime tellement. Mais les villageois étaient si réticents à ton retour. Cela t'aurait fait repartir sur le continent..

Je soupire, elle n'a pas tort. Comment pourrais-je vouloir rester dans un endroit, aussi peu accueillant que l'île ? Les villageois me détestent et me le font savoir depuis que je suis petit. Combien de fois suis-je rentré de l'école, ayant été maltraité par les autres enfants qui avaient été influencés par les paroles de leur parents ? Mais mon frère finissait toujours par arriver, soit pour me défendre, soit pour me consoler. Ma famille a toujours veillé sur moi, contrairement au reste du village.

\- Écoute maman, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir… Mais je ne dis pas non plus que tout est oublié, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps. La prochaine fois, parle-moi au lieu d'essayer de trouver des solutions qui pourraient nous coûter très cher.

\- Je comprends… Promis, je te parlerai maintenant. Merci mon ange…

Je lui fais un de mes plus beaux sourires et me lève pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle pense que je la déteste. Bien au contraire. Nous restons avec elle tout le reste de la journée. Sasuke semble, par moment, un peu mal à l'aise.. Plusieurs fois je remarque qu'il reste un peu à l'écart. Dans l'après-midi alors que ma mère nous laisse tous les deux, j'en profite pour l'interroger.

\- Tout va bien Sasuke ?

\- Oui. Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Hn… Je n'ai pas grandi avec ma famille. Mais c'est une longue histoire qu'un jour je te raconterai.

Cette révélation me surprend. Il a l'air si souvent sûr de lui et fort, qu'on n'imagine pas qu'il ait pu connaître des difficultés par le passé. Il me fait un sourire et sa main vient se perdre dans mes cheveux.

\- Te creuse pas la tête ! Pour le moment, on s'occupe de toi et de ta mère.

\- Quoi ?!

Il sourit et s'éloigne. Non, mais il n'a pas le droit de faire ça !

\- Sasuke ! Soit tu en as trop dit, soit pas assez ! Crié-je en le poursuivant.

Je l'entends rire. Et je ne saurai rien de plus, malgré le fait d'insister. Il profite d'un appel pour échapper à mon interrogatoire.

La journée arrive à sa fin. Il est temps pour moi et Sasuke de retourner à l'hôtel. Quand nous sommes partis, ma mère semblait apaisée.

Sasuke marche les mains dans les poche et semble en pleine réflexion. J'accélère le pas pour le rattraper.

\- Sasuke, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Naruto, tu es conscient que je devrais arrêter ta mère ?

\- Je m'en doutais.. Mais je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, elle a déjà tellement souffert ces derniers temps…

\- Peut-être, mais elle ne peut pas rester impunie.

\- Je sais bien, mais…On ne pourrait pas trouver une autre solution ?

\- Quelle autre solution, Naruto ? Même si on ne l'arrête pas, elle doit se faire soigner. C'est très grave ce qu'elle a fait. Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire une fois que tu aurais été dépendant d'elle ? Elle t'aurait séquestré ?

Cette éventualité me fait froid dans le dos. C'est vrai que vu comme cela, on peut rapidement imaginer le pire. Mais la mettre en prison ou en hôpital psychiatrique ne serait pas une bonne idée non plus.

\- Il n'y a que nous trois au courant ? Demandé-je à la recherche d'une solution.

\- Oui, c'est Gaara qui a tout découvert et il est venu me le dire.

\- On pourrait le garder pour nous, et obliger ma mère à aller voir une psychiatre ?

\- Non Naruto, tu ne réalises pas la gravité de l'acte. Elle pourrait recommencer un jour, c'est un risque qu'on ne peut pas courir.

\- Mais si je te promets qu'en plus, je resterai méfiant, et que je veillerai à ce que ma mère suive une thérapie…

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Naruto. Pour le moment je voudrais que tu me donnes ton ressenti face à ces révélations.

\- Je suis complètement perdu… Ça fait bizarre de se dire que je ne connais pas mes vrais parents.

Je vois Sasuke fouiller dans une de ses poches. Il en sort un papier plié en deux. Il me le tend. Curieux, je le prends et le déplie. C'est une photo. Elle représente un couple et un bébé. La femme est très belle. Elle fixe son enfant avec une tendresse infinie. L'homme, je lui ressemble tellement.

\- Tu es le portrait craché de ton père.

\- Je…merci Sasuke.

\- D'après le reste de l'enquête. Jiraya serait ton grand père… Mais on ne comprend pas les raisons qui l'ont poussé à tuer des membres de ta famille. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose que nous ignorons encore.

\- Je sais. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de retourner dans le passé.

\- Mon métier serait bien plus simple.

Je rigole légèrement à sa déclaration et glisse ma main dans la sienne. J'ai envie de lui dire quelque chose. Il va peut-être me trouver niais mais tant pis.

\- Sasuke.

\- Hn ?

\- Je t'aime. Tu es le seul qui ne semble pas me mentir en ce moment…

Il s'arrête de marcher et me regarde surpris.

\- Je ne te mentirai jamais, justement parce que je t'aime.

Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'attirant près de moi. Je crois que malgré tout, j'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort. De sa présence. Je ne sais plus en qui avoir confiance, hormis l'homme dans mes bras.

C'est la sonnerie de Sasuke qui nous ramène à la dure réalité. Il décroche en me signalant que c'est Shikamaru.

\- Apparemment, Shikamaru a découvert un élément nouveau chez ton oncle Iruka.

\- Ils fouillaient encore ?

\- Evidemment. Tant qu'on a rien trouvé, on continue nos recherches. Ce serait bête de passer à côté de quelque chose.

\- Oui je comprends. Alors, nous allons au poste ?

\- Tu as compris. Dépêchons-nous.

Une fois arrivés au poste. Nous rejoignons le bureau de Sasuke dans lequel nous attend Shikamaru, un carnet posé devant lui.

\- Après avoir de nouveau passé au crible les domiciles des défunts, nous avons fait une découverte intéressante chez Iruka Umino.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela nous apprend ? demande Sasuke en prenant le carnet que Shikamaru lui tend.

\- Je l'ai fait lire à votre coéquipière Karin.

\- Fais-la venir, s'il te plait.

Shikamaru sort. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné de la rouquine.

\- Alors Karin, ce carnet ?

\- Eh bien, l'homme qui a écrit ce carnet est Iruka Umino, c'est une sorte de journal intime. Je pense qu'il l'a écrit ceci, afin de soulager sa culpabilité.

\- Sa culpabilité ? Lâché-je, étonné.

\- Oui. Un stupide jeu qui a très mal tourné. Le naufrage du bateau de la famille Namikaze a été causé par des enfants de l'île.

\- Développe Karin, ordonne Sasuke.

\- Très bien. Vous avez peut-être entendu parler de la légende du gardien de l'île ? Celle-ci dit qu'on peut invoquer un démon protecteur, en cas de grand danger, en déposant neuf lumières sur la plus haute falaise de l'île.

\- Oui, effectivement.

-Eh bien, revenons vingt-trois ans en arrière. Cette nuit-là, alors que la tempête faisait rage, trois enfants, Gaï, Kakashi et Iruka, décidèrent d'invoquer le démon protecteur afin qu'il arrête la tempête. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est qu'un bateau, déjà en difficulté, était proche des côtes. Les enfants se munirent de grosses torches, et les disposèrent sur la falaise, en direction de la mer. Ils ne se doutaient pas, des conséquences que cela aurait. La famille Namikaze, croyant certainement qu'on leur indiquait le chemin à suivre pour accoster, mit le cap en direction des lumières. Malheureusement, le bateau ne rencontra que les rochers.

\- Il n'y avait pas la lumière du phare pour les guider ? Demandé-je.

\- Il était en panne à ce moment-là. C'est donc complétement paniqués, que les enfants sont allés chercher leurs aînés Asuma et Haruna. Le temps qu'ils racontent ce qu'il venait de se passer aux plus grands, le bateau s'était échoué sur la plage. Ils trouvèrent alors, une femme, qui avait réussi à s'extirper de l'épave. Elle tenait fermement contre elle un bébé, enveloppé d'une couverture. Asuma prit rapidement une décision. Il frappa la jeune femme, et lui prit l'enfant qu'elle tenait. Il le confia à sa sœur. Haruna s'opposa à l'idée de tuer cette femme, mais son frère lui expliqua que c'était le seul moyen de protéger leurs petits frères. Ils seraient jugés pour meurtre, si jamais on découvrait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle acquiesça. Ainsi, Asuma tua Kushina Uzumaki. Mais alors, qu'il allait faire pareil avec le bébé, votre mère s'interposa.

Mon oncle Asuma a tué ma mère…et a voulu me tuer. Comment pourrais-je le considérer comme avant maintenant ? Et ma mère, enfin Haruna, a été d'accord avec cela, mais elle m'a sauvé la vie en s'interposant…

\- D'après ce qui est écrit ensuite, continue Karin, Haruna Umino vous aurait adopté dans le plus grand des secrets, faisant croire à un déni de grossesse. Et apparemment, au village peu de gens ont cru cette histoire et ils ont commencés à se méfier de votre famille. Et à vous voir comme un enfant maudit.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils me détestent tous, soufflé-je, attristé.

Ces gens ne m'ont même pas laissé une chance.

\- Hn, est-ce qu'on sait comment il a tué Kushina Uzumaki ?

\- Iruka ne le dit pas dans le journal et il y a aucune trace sur les ossements, nous signale Shikamaru, tenant le rapport entre ses mains. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pensera Karin, mais si je devais penser comme l'assassin, il ne me resterait que deux personnes à tuer : Asuma et Haruna. Mais comme Haruna a pris soin de toi, peut-être qu'il ne s'attaquera pas à elle. Naruto, elle t'a bien traité ?

\- Oui, elle a toujours pris soin de moi et pas une fois j'ai manqué de quoi que ce soit.

Le bureau plonge dans un certain silence, tout le monde réfléchit aux paroles de Shikamaru. Moi je pense à ma mère, Haruna. Se doute-elle que Jiraya est lié plus ou moins avec moi ? C'est une sonnerie qui brise le silence. Le téléphone du poste qui sonne. Shikamaru va répondre, il parle quelques minutes puis revient précipitamment dans le bureau.

\- C'est Sai ! Il est en ville et apparemment Jiraya aussi ! Et s'ils avaient décidé de passer à l'acte?

\- On va chez Asuma immédiatement, ordonne Sasuke en attrapant son arme qui était rangée dans le tiroir du bureau.

On sort rapidement du poste et on se rend à l'hôtel de mon oncle. On trouve Asuma dans la cuisine de celui-ci, il nous regarde surpris.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Nous pensons que vous êtes la prochaine victime, déclare Shikamaru.

\- Comment ça ? fait-il, étonné.

\- Nous savons tout oncle Asuma, sur l'histoire du naufrage…

\- Et sur le meurtre de Kushina Uzumaki, crache Sasuke.

\- Je ne sais même pas si vous méritez d'être protégé, lance Suigetsu.

\- Faut me comprendre, je n'ai fait ça que pour protéger ma famille…

Il pose son regard sur moi, il semble triste.

\- J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner Naruto. Mais surtout n'en veux pas à Haruna, elle t'aime autant qu'elle aime Gaara.

\- Dire que tu m'aurais tué, comme tu as tué ma mère !

\- Crois-moi, cela n'aurait pas été de gaieté de cœur…

\- Asuma Umino, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, vous serez placé en garde à vue, en attendant votre transfert sur le continent. Vous avez de la chance, cela contribuera aussi à votre sécurité. Je vous conseille d'appeler un avocat.

J'observe la scène sans intervenir. Sasuke passe les menottes à Asuma et ce dernier n'oppose aucune résistance. Pourtant quand je tombe dans le regard de mon oncle, j'y vois de la colère. Ses yeux fixent quelque chose derrière moi. Soudain, je me sens tiré en arrière et on pose une arme sur ma tempe. Heureusement tout le monde se retourne à ce moment-là. Je vois Sasuke écarquiller les yeux et dégainer son arme.

\- Baisse ton arme ! Crie-t-il.

\- On se calme, lâche une voix froide, à côté de mon oreille.

Je sens la prise sur moi se raffermir.

\- Lâche-le tout de suite !

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois en situation de me donner des ordres, inspecteur.

Je vois que Sasuke est tendu au maximum.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demande Sasuke en colère.

\- Je veux l'autre connard d'Asuma !

Il veut tuer mon oncle.

\- Tu veux finir ce que vous avez commencé c'est ça ? Lancé-je, énervé.

\- Ce qu'on a commencé ? Mais on a rien commencé justement ! On veut seulement lui poser deux, trois questions, me répond Sai.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Et mes autres oncles ?

C'est plus la peur qui m'anime qu'autre chose. Je me débats et lui assène un coup de coude dans le ventre. Je ne gagne qu'à l'énerver un peu plus. Le coup l'a fait se plier en deux quelques secondes, mais il se redresse rapidement. Il me frappe avec son arme et je tombe au sol. Je redresse la tête qui m'est douloureuse et je vois qu'il pointe son pistolet sur moi. Sasuke le tient toujours en joue.

\- Si tu bouges, je te jure que je t'éclate la tête Sai.

\- Je dois l'avouer que ça me fait bien chier de t'avoir loupé la première fois, déclare-t-il en me fixant. Tu aurais dû mourir, ça m'aurait bien rendu service.

\- Alors c'est bien toi qui m'a poussé ! Espèce de …

\- A cause de toi mon avenir est compromis, me coupe Sai. Tu ne pouvais pas rester sur le continent ? Non, il a fallu que tu réapparaisses comme ça.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait à la fin ?

\- A cause de toi le vieux doute ! Il risque de revoir toutes ses paroles ! Si tu n'avais pas réapparu…

\- Sai ! Le coupa une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Jiraya.

Sai sursaute et se retourne.

\- Que faites-vous là ?

\- Tu es en train de menacer mon petit-fils avec une arme ! Baisse ton arme !

Le jeune homme obéit. Sasuke en profite pour le menotter.

\- Qu'on lui passe les menottes à lui aussi, ordonne-t-il à son équipe, en pointant Jiraya.

\- Pourquoi m'arrêter moi ? S'étonne Jiraya.

\- Quelle question ! Peut-être pour les trois meurtres que vous avez commis ?

\- Mais je n'ai tué personne moi ! Il est bien là, le problème ! Déclare Jiraya le plus sérieux du monde.

Et le pire, c'est que je ne décèle aucune trace de mensonge.

 **À suivre..**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Fin d'une histoire

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Et oui nous voila avec nouveaux chapitre! et quel chapitre ? huhu j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! Il fat savoir que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre… et oui déjà ! c'est fou quand je pens quelques mois en arrière où elle était qu'à l'état de brouillon ! Elle en a fait du chemin ! tous ça grâce au effort immense d'une certaine re-lectrice ! huhu je la remerciait fortement !

Bonne lecture

Neku

 **leilachan :** Merci pour pour tes reviews ! j'espère que cette fin te plaira plus huhu !

 **Chapitre 12 : Fin d'une histoire…**

Nous avons conduit Jiraya, Sai et Asuma au poste. Les deux derniers ont été placés en cellule. Tandis qu'on interroge Jiraya dans le bureau. Nous attendons les explications du vieil homme. Il a tenu à ce que je sois présent pour les écouter. Sasuke a été contre l'idée au départ. Il pensait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais d'un côté j'ai envie de savoir, de comprendre. Surtout qu'il soutient ne pas être coupable. Jiraya est assis face à Sasuke, moi je suis appuyé au mur à sa droite. Il me regarde avec une douceur déconcertante. Mes mains sont moites, mon cœur bat à pleine vitesse et une boule énorme s'est formée dans mon ventre. Vais-je encore apprendre de nouveaux mensonges de ma famille ?

\- Naruto, je suis content que tu aies accepté de rester.

\- Il a bien fallu, vous refusiez de parler sinon...

\- Effectivement, je voulais que tu saches, toi aussi, que je n'ai tué personne. Je n'aurais jamais rien fait qui aurait pu te rendre malheureux. J'étais tellement heureux quand je t'ai vu en vie au port, le jour de ton arrivée.

-Mais, si vous n'êtes pas coupable, qui alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Avec Sai, si nous sommes venus sur l'île, c'est pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé il y a vingt-trois ans.

\- Pourtant, les mots que l'on a trouvés sur les corps, plus l'histoire que nous avons découverte il y a peu, pourraient largement servir de preuves contre vous.

Effectivement, les mots l'accusent. De plus, vu l'histoire que nous a laissé Iruka, je comprendrais presque qu'il ait eu envie de se venger.

\- Nous savons à peu près tout. Nous avons trouvé un carnet relatant l'histoire du naufrage, lui stipule Sasuke.

\- Je vois. Alors Naruto, tu sais maintenant d'où tu viens ?

\- Oui... Mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Eh bien, je peux t'éclairer.

\- Je veux bien, oui...

Jiraya s'installe au fond de sa chaise, soupire, fermant les yeux comme si le souvenir se rappelant à lui, était douloureux.

\- Ta mère se nommait Kushina Uzumaki et ton père Minato Namikaze, il était mon fils. Ta mère voyageait beaucoup pour son travail, elle était éditrice. Ton papa, lui, venait de reprendre le flambeau de l'entreprise que j'avais créée. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un voyage de Kushina. Ils étaient tout de suite tombés amoureux. Ils s'aimaient d'un amour pur et sans limite. C'était vraiment beau de les voir ensemble. Au bout de trois ans de vie commune, ils se mariaient. Cela avait été la fête de l'année, crois-moi, j'en ai encore mal à la tête, rit-il.

\- Ils devaient être très heureux…

\- Oui. Je donnerais tout pour retourner à cette époque.

\- Continuez, s'il vous plait, dis-je, pressé de connaître la suite.

\- Malheureusement, il y avait une ombre au tableau. Après le mariage, ils décidèrent de faire des enfants. Le débat était souvent sur le nombre qu'ils voulaient. C'était très drôle de les voir débattre à ce sujet. Mais Kushina n'arrivait pas à tomber enceinte. Les deux premières grossesses finirent mal… Mais, la troisième fois fut la bonne. Elle était enceinte de toi. Le jour de ta naissance, elle était tellement heureuse de te tenir dans ses bras. Ils étaient heureux, vous étiez heureux. Ils t'ont aimé et choyé comme personne n'aurait pu le faire. Et moi, j'étais plus que fier et heureux d'être grand père. Mon fils faisait tourner à merveille l'entreprise. Tout était parfait. Mais quelques jours après avoir fêté ta première année de vie, ils ont décidé d'aller passer un week-end en mer sur notre bateau. Vous n'en êtes jamais revenus, dit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

A l'entente de son histoire, mon cœur se sert. Il a dû tellement souffrir.

\- Je suis tellement heureux, si tu savais, de te savoir vivant. Même si j'aurais préféré qu'on me dise que tu étais en vie, je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier ceux qui ont pris soin de toi… Mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai des doutes sur l'innocence de cette famille dans la mort de tes parents. Mais je n'ai aucune preuve de cela. Puis de toute façon la vengeance appelle la vengeance… Ça n'aurait pas été une solution d'agir ainsi.

Je comprends parfaitement ce qu'il veut dire, mais qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas en train de nous manipuler ? Je regarde Sasuke, celui-ci semble se poser les mêmes questions.

\- La personne qui a tué ces gens et laissé ces mots, veut me faire accuser ! Et, pour le moment, ce plan fonctionne parfaitement !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vos paroles sont vraies ? Il n'y a aucune preuve d'un autre assassin. Notre profileuse à interroger toutes les personnes susceptibles d'être coupables, et aucune n'a montré une personnalité capable de faire une chose pareille.

\- Qu'elle m'interroge alors, elle aura le même résultat avec moi.

\- Et Sai ? Il a essayé de tuer Naruto. Et a tué Umino Gaara. Nous avons retrouvé son ADN sur le corps. Ils ont échangé des coups avant qu'il ne l'abatte, déclare Sasuke.

\- Sai a totalement perdu l'esprit lorsque j'ai retrouvé Naruto car je lui avais promis, de faire de lui mon héritier. Il faut savoir que j'ai pris Sai avec moi, il y a quelques années de cela. A vrai dire, à l'époque, je ne savais plus quoi faire de ma vie. J'avais, quelques années auparavant, donné en gérance mon entreprise à une vieille amie, n'étant plus capable de m'en occuper moi-même. Je n'avais donc plus vraiment de but. Un matin, en lisant le journal, je suis tombé sur article qui attira mon attention. Cet article parlait d'un procès en cours, impliquant un jeune homme, accusé du meurtre de son tuteur. Ce nom me parut familier. Je fis quelques recherches. Il s'avéra, que son grand père était un vieil ami décédé, il y avait de cela quelques années. Je me dis alors que je pouvais lui apporter mon aide. Je pris contact avec lui. Je lui payai un bon avocat qui obtint son acquittement, à condition que je me porte garant de lui, ce que je promis de faire. Je voulais lui donner une chance d'avoir une vie meilleure. Il m'a donc suivi dans mes recherches sur la mort de tes parents. Nos recherches, nous ont conduits sur l'île. Malheureusement, une fois sur les lieux, nous n'avons trouvé aucune réponse. Les gens d'ici ne se sont pas montrés vraiment coopératifs.

\- Je pense que la famille Umino à bien caché son jeu, commence Sasuke. Ils ont veillé les uns sur les autres. Ils ont réussi à garder leur secret toutes ces années. Mais vous aviez vu juste. Ils ne sont pas innocents dans l'accident de votre famille. Ils étaient enfants à l'époque du drame. Gaï, Kakashi, et Iruka, ont voulu réalisé la légende. Malheureusement, cela a mal tourné. Minato est mort durant l'accident. Par contre pour Kushina, c'est une autre histoire. C'est Asuma qui l'a assassiné pour éviter à ses petits frères d'être inquiétés.

Les yeux de Jiraya s'écarquillent. Il ne peut feindre une telle expression de surprise. De nombreuses émotions sont visibles à cet instant sur son visage. Il semble surpris, dégouté mais surtout profondément triste. Est-il réellement innocent ?

\- Jiraya, vous ne saviez rien de tout cela ? Lui demandé-je.

\- Non, sinon, croyez-moi, cet homme serait en prison. Je ne l'aurais pas tué, je l'aurais fait croupir en prison. La mort aurait été bien trop douce. En plus, je lui ai raconté mon histoire un soir, à lui et son frère Gaï. Ce qui me répugne le plus c'est qu'ils m'ont tous les deux écouté, tout en sachant ce qui était advenue de ma famille.

\- La prison serait surtout plus juste, souligne Sasuke.

\- Il ne s'est pas inquiété de la justice lorsqu'il a tué ma belle-fille. Maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? Demande le vieil homme.

\- Il sera jugé et ira en prison. Mais malheureusement pour vous, toutes les autres preuves mènent à vous. À moins que vous ayez des alibis pour les meurtres.

\- Non, je n'en ai aucun…

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte du bureau. Sasuke autorise le visiteur à entrer. C'est Shikamaru.

\- Monsieur Namikaze est bien innocent. Nous avons trouvé de l'ADN sur Iruka. Il a dû se débattre avec son tortionnaire et le griffer. Il y avait de l'ADN sous ses ongles.

Je vois Sasuke froncer les sourcils.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'ils aient mis deux mois à nous l'envoyer ? S'énerve-t-il.

\- Faute de moyen… Ils sont en sous-effectifs et ce genre de tests prend du temps.

\- Tss n'importe quoi ! Et donc ?

\- Celui à qui appartient l'ADN…ça me glace le sang, déclare Shikamaru, en tendant le rapport à Sasuke.

Ce dernier prend le temps de lire le rapport. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il en est. On va enfin savoir qui est le salaud qui a fait tout cela. Sasuke se lève, visiblement furieux, et sort du bureau. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il sort du bureau et se dirige vers les cellules.

\- Espèce de malade ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?!

Un rire froid lui répond. Un rire qui me fait froid dans le dos. Jiraya, venu à ma suite, regarde la scène, abasourdi.

\- Vous avez tuez vos deux frères et votre cousin !

\- Quoi ?

La surprise doit se lire sur mon visage. Mon oncle ? Ce n'est pas possible. Comment a-t-il pu faire cela ? Ils étaient tous si proches.

Il continue de rire, la situation à l'air de l'amuser. Il s'arrête net et son regard devient mauvais. Il est braqué sur moi.

\- Tout est de ta faute Naruto ! Jamais je n'aurais dû laisser Haruna te garder ! J'aurais dû te tuer comme j'ai tué ta mère ! A cause de toi la famille a été brisée ! Tu n'es qu'un porte-malheur ! C'est pour ça que tes parents sont morts et que toute ma famille n'a eu que du malheur ! Si tu n'étais pas revenu rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

\- Tais-toi !

Je crie pour couvrir ses paroles, qui malgré moi me touchent. Je n'ai rien demandé merde !

\- Naruto calme-toi et retourne dans le bureau, m'ordonne Sasuke.

Des larmes me sont montées aux yeux. Il est la raison de toute la souffrance de ma famille. Je me sens tirer en arrière. Je me retourne, c'est Jiraya. Il me sourit tendrement, pour m'apaiser. Je le suis dans le bureau.

\- Ne crois pas une seule de ses paroles, Naruto, me dit alors le vieil homme, en posant une main sur ma joue. Tu ne portes pas malheur. Tu es encore moins responsable de la mort de tes parents.

\- Mais il a raison sur un point. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir…

\- Si tu n'étais pas revenu, jamais je n'aurais su que mon petit fils était en vie.

\- Je…

\- Tu n'imagines même pas ce que cela me fait de pouvoir te parler et te tenir à nouveau dans mes bras. Bon, je ne dis pas que je puisse te porter encore sur mes épaules.

Sa déclaration a le mérite de me faire rire. Il y a au moins quelqu'un qui apprécie ma présence ici. Sasuke finit par rentrer, tenant Asuma part le bras, les mains menottées dans le dos. Jiraya et moi restons où nous sommes. Asuma ne cesse de poser son regard haineux sur moi. S'il pouvait, il me tuerait sans l'ombre d'un doute.

\- C'est bien dommage que l'autre idiot de Sai t'ait loupé.

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

\- Fichez-lui la paix ! C'est à moi que vous devez parler. Menacer Naruto ne vous avancera à rien, hormis à alourdir un peu plus votre peine, lui crache Sasuke.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, rien à raconter. C'est lui que vous devriez arrêtez, déclare Asuma en montrant d'un mouvement de tête Jiraya.

\- Nous avons la preuve qu'il est innocent. On a retrouvé votre ADN sur le corps d'Iruka. Il a surement dû se débattre quand vous l'avez torturé. Des bouts de peau ont été retrouvés sous ses ongles.

\- Si c'était vrai, vous seriez venus me voir beaucoup plus tôt !

\- Non, ce sont des tests longs à faire. On vient d'avoir les résultats. Maintenant, expliquez-vous. Ça vous a plu de tuer une première fois ? Vous avez eu envie de recommencer ?

\- N'importe quoi je ne suis pas un malade ! hurle-t-il.

\- Vous avez tué quatre personnes ! Maintenant si vous nous expliquiez pourquoi ? Vous êtes fichu de toute manière. Vous finirez vos jours en prison, lui explique Sasuke avec une joie non dissimulée.

Asuma grimace. Il regarde un peu partout pesant sûrement le pour et le contre. Puis se résigne.

\- C'est à cause d'eux, dit-il en nous montrant d'un nouveau mouvement de tête. Ça a commencé un mois avant l'arrivée de Naruto. Jiraya venait souvent au bar. On appréciait parler ensemble. Je sentais qu'il portait un lourd passé derrière lui. Un soir où il avait un peu trop bu, j'en ai profité pour lui poser des questions. Ça devient une habitude quand on tient un bar. C'est là, qu'il m'a expliqué qu'il avait perdu son fils et sa famille en mer. Et qu'il n'avait jamais pu retrouver leurs traces. Hormis, de vieilles archives qui l'auraient mené jusqu'ici. Ce jour-là, Gai était présent. On a tous les deux compris de quel accident il parlait. Et l'autre imbécile, s'est mis à culpabiliser.

\- Culpabiliser ? S'étonne Sasuke.

\- Ouais. Depuis toujours, les trois s'en voulaient pour l'accident. Ils ne se pardonnaient pas d'avoir causé la mort de deux personnes et privé Naruto de sa famille. Alors Gaï a commencé à parler d'avouer ses fautes au moins à Jiraya. Et de lui parler de Naruto. C'était complément insensé ! On risquait de tous de finir en prison à cause de cet idiot. J'ai réussi à le retenir jusqu'au retour de ce sale gamin. Et le soir de son arrivée, lors de la fête de bienvenue, Gaï voulait tout dire, aller chercher Jiraya et lui présenter Naruto. Nous nous sommes disputés dehors. Alors, j'ai sorti mon couteau et je l'ai égorgé. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cela ainsi. Il fallait qu'on accuse quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui avait une raison valable de le tuer. Alors j'ai pensé à Jiraya. Il avait largement assez de motifs pour vouloir se venger et être le coupable parfait. J'ai donc écris le mot et l'ai glissé dans la bouche de Gaï. Je suis rentré me laver et me changer. Je suis revenu à la fête, par chance, personne n'avait remarqué notre absence ni mon changement de tenue.

\- Ok, et pour Kakashi et Iruka ? Eux aussi voulaient avouer ? Interroge le policier.

Asuma resta silencieux fixant le sol. Sa jambe tressaute dans un tic nerveux. La tension monte tant ce silence est pesant. Une envie de lui crier de continuer de parler me démange furieusement. Ce qu'il finit par faire.

\- Ça a commencé avec Kakashi. Il a toujours été trop intelligent à mon gout celui-là. Il a rapidement compris que c'était moi qui avais tué Gai. Ces idiots avaient parlé entre eux avec Haruna de leur désir de tout raconter. Heureusement, celle-ci refusait que l'on avoue à Naruto, qui il était vraiment. Et moi, j'étais contre car j'étais sûr de finir en prison pour la mort de la femme. Mais cet idiot de Kakashi a cherché à comprendre. D'après lui, Jiraya ne pouvait pas avoir fait le lien avec nous. Il disait qu'on avait suffisamment bien gardé le secret. Et le soir où je l'ai tué, il avait tout compris pour Gai et m'a menacé d'appeler la police. Il disait que ce n'était plus acceptable comme situation. Alors, je me suis débarrassé de lui et j'ai recommencé la mise en scène. Il fallait continuer de mettre la police sur une fausse piste. Et ça a plutôt bien marché. Ensuite, il m'a suffi de manipuler un peu les villageois pour qu'ils mettent tout ça sur le retour de Naruto. Ainsi, ils l'ont agressé pour lui faire peur. Espérant qu'il quitte l'île rapidement. Mais ça a eu l'effet inverse. Ce crétin n'a trouvé rien de mieux que de s'amouracher du flic qui l'a sauvé.

C'est la parole de trop ma colère prend le dessus. J'ai envie de le frapper. Jiraya a dû percevoir ma montée en pression parce qu'il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Tu as détruit la famille ! Lui crié-je.

J'explose. Je bouillonne de l'intérieur.

\- Tu n'es qu'une espèce de-

\- Naruto, calme-toi ou tu sors, me coupe Sasuke, d'une voix ferme.

Ce qui a le don de me calmer. Sasuke fait vraiment preuve d'une certaine autorité dans son travail. Mais j'ai vraiment toutes les peines à garder mon calme. J'ai tellement du mal à imaginer que c'est mon oncle qui se tient là, en face de moi, avec ce regard empli de folie.

\- Bien, continuez.

\- Et si j'ai plus envie de parler ?

\- On sait que c'est vous de toute façon, puisque vous avez avoué le reste des meurtres, ainsi que la mise en scène. De plus votre ADN a été retrouvé sur le corps d'Iruka.

\- Alors lui, ça a été le plus idiot de tous, déclare-t-il dans un souffle. Juste après le meurtre de Kakashi, il était totalement désespéré, et voulait quitter l'île. Mais avant cela, il voulait tout avouer à Naruto. Il s'en voulait que le gamin ne sache rien. Je l'ai bien menacé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire cette connerie. C'est là, qu'il m'a avoué qu'il avait tout écrit dans un journal, toute l'histoire. Et qu'il allait faire en sorte que s'il lui arrivait malheur, les flics le reçoivent. Je ne pouvais décemment pas, le laisser faire cela. Je l'ai kidnappé et enfermé dans la cave de l'hôtel afin qu'il me dise où se trouvait ce journal. Mais cette merde n'a rien lâché. J'ai donc fini par l'achever. J'ai failli me faire avoir, quand je suis allé fouiller chez lui, pour trouver ce maudit bouquin.

Il se tait laissant un silence pesant tomber sur la pièce. Je regarde Sasuke qui semble en pleine réflexion. Puis Jiraya qui me regarde. Sûrement autant choqué que moi de cette folie qui semble consumer mon oncle.

\- Et ma mère, tu y as pensé un instant ? Elle a perdu ses frères et son fils !

\- Ta mère commençait elle aussi à vouloir te dire la vérité. De peur que tu la découvres par toi-même. J'aurais dû régler le problème.

\- C'est ce qu'elle a fait, elle m'a tout avoué tout à l'heure.

\- Tss… Quelle idiote ! Je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire. Dire qu'on avait parfaitement réussi à cacher tout cela pendant plus de vingt ans. Le jour de ton départ, je me suis dit que l'on ne risquerait plus rien. Je ne voulais pas que Gaara t'invite à son mariage. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader par tous les moyens. Je lui ai dit que tu ne supporterais pas de retrouver l'ambiance de l'île. Que tu n'avais pas fui l'île pour rien.

\- Je n'ai pas fui ! Je suis parti pour mes études et j'ai ensuite trouvé du travail sur le continent.

\- Trouve les excuses que tu veux. N'empêche que ça t'arrangeais bien, de ne pas avoir à revenir sur l'île.

Il a raison. Je n'aimais pas ma vie sur l'île. Enfin surtout le comportement des habitants avec moi. Ils me détestaient et me détestent toujours. Ma vie a littéralement changé lorsque je suis allé au lycée sur le continent. Je me suis fait des amis. J'ai eu des petits-amis. J'étais suffisamment bien, pour ne pas penser à retourner sur l'île en dehors des fêtes de fin d'année. Et après cette histoire, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais envie de retourner un jour sur cette île. Encore moins si ma mère se retrouve enfermé pour m'avoir drogué.

\- Bon, dis Sasuke, en se levant, demain vous serez emmené sur le continent et vous n'êtes pas près de remettre les pieds sur cette île.

Sasuke tire Asuma par le bras pour qu'il se lève afin de le ramener dans sa cellule. J'ai besoin d'exprimer ma colère avant cela. Et dire, qu'i peine une heure, il me demandait mon pardon. Comment veux-t-il que je lui pardonne ?

\- Et tu espères que je te pardonne ? Après tout ce que tu as fait ? Lui craché-je.

Il rit.

\- Mais mon petit Naruto tu n'as pas encore compris ? Cela faisait uniquement partie de mon plan. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse que tu me pardonnes ou non ? Tu es maudit. Tu n'apporteras que malheur à ceux qui s'approcheront de toi ! Tu as tué tes véritables parents. Et par ta faute toute la famille qui t'a accueilli est dans la tombe ! Tu verras, le prochain sera ton petit-copain, le flic, qui y passera par ta faut-

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Sasuke vient de le frapper, le faisant taire.

\- Eh bien, on va rajouter menaces sur agent de police dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, aux chefs d'accusation.

Le brun le fait sortir et l'enferme dans sa cellule avant de revenir dans le bureau. Jiraya m'a fait m'assoir. Asuma sait comment me faire mal et il a réussi. Ses paroles se répètent en boucle dans ma tête. Je me tiens la tête entre les mains et essaye de calmer la crise de larmes qui va sûrement arriver. Sasuke réapparaît dans mon champ de vision. Il est à genoux devant moi, il essaye de capter mon regard. Il me prend les mains et me parle bas. Il me donne l'impression d'être dans une bulle. Rien que lui et moi.

\- Naruto, n'écoute pas ce qu'il a dit, ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute tout ce qui est arrivé.

\- Non, il a raison si je n'étais pas revenu… Je ne voulais pas en plus au départ. Je…

\- Tais-toi, ne dis rien de plus. S'il te plait.

Il m'embrasse. Ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux. Il me transmet tellement de douceur dans ce baiser que j'en oublierais presque le reste.

\- Sasuke… murmuré-je.

\- Il essaye juste de te faire du mal.

\- Je le sais… Dis, tu restes avec moi hein ?

J'ai besoin d'être rassuré, d'être sûr que tu resteras avec moi.

\- Oui, me dit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et me baisse, de façon à nicher mon nez dans son cou. Je laisse couler quelques larmes, soulagé.

\- C'est terminé Naruto.

 **À suivre..**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Épilogue

Bonjour Bonjour ! Nous sommes de retour moi et ma petite conscience pour mieux vous satisfaire ! Et comment mieux vous satisfaire qu'en publiant le dernier chapitre ? Que dire pour la fin de cette histoire… Bon sang elle est déjà finis :O. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier la première publication ! Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des petits mots d'encouragement, et aussi les enquêtrice en herbe qui ont cherchées le coupable avec autant de motivation que nos héros. Merci aussi au follower, et favoris ça me touche profondément ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs de passage :)

Allé pour la fin vous me laisserez bien un petit mot non ?

À très bientôt.

Neku !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Épilogue.**

Nous sortons du tribunal. Sasuke me rejoint et prend ma main, me témoignant ainsi son soutien. Ce n'est jamais facile d'assister au procès de sa mère. Sasuke a finalement décidé d'arrêter ma mère. Il m'a dit qu'elle n'écoperait probablement pas d'une lourde peine. L'entrevue avec le psychiatre, qui a déclaré que ma mère souffrait d'une lourde dépression, a joué dans la décision du juge. Et le fait que je n'aie pas porté plainte également. Elle a pris cinq ans avec sursis et doit suivre une thérapie. Elle a dû quitter l'île pour s'installer sur le continent, dans la même ville que moi. Mais Sasuke ne veux pas que j'aille la voir seul. Je le comprends.

Asuma, dont le procès s'est déroulé en parallèle, n'a pas connu pas la même clémence. Coupable de quatre meurtres, il sera enfermé à vie en prison de haute sécurité. Malgré ses tentatives de plaider la folie qui ont échoué. Sasuke m'a expliqué qu'ils sont obligés d'étudier tous les détails et toutes les preuves afin d'être sûrs de ne pas faire d'erreur.

Puis il y a aussi le cas de Sai, où ce coup-ci, j'ai accepté de porter plainte et de témoigner. Il sera mis en prison pour le meurtre de mon frère et pour mon agression. Nous avons appris que la théorie de Jiraya était la bonne. Le jeune homme s'était mis à me haïr lors de ma réapparition, me voyant déjà lui soustraire l'héritage du vieil homme. Pourtant à aucun moment, Jiraya ne lui a parlé d'une révision de son testament puisqu'il n'avait même pas l'intention, au départ, de me révéler la vérité. Quant à mon grand-père, Jiraya, nous sommes devenus très proches. Il m'a beaucoup soutenu pendant le procès de ma mère. Il s'est, lui aussi, réinstallé sur le continent et a repris ses activités dans son entreprise aux côtés de sa vieille amie Tsunade Senju.

Une autre nouveauté, Sasuke a proposé à Shikamaru de rejoindre son équipe. Ce dernier a accepté, apparemment plutôt content de quitter l'île, lui aussi.

Pour ma part, j'ai décidé de suivre Sasuke. Nous nous sommes tous les deux installés dans son appartement dans la ville d'Oto. J'ai eu plusieurs entretiens d'embauche chez divers photographes. J'espère que cela sera concluant. Mais pour le moment, je vis aux crochets de Sasuke. Celui-ci ne cesse de me répéter que ce n'est pas grave et que ça ne le gêne pas mais je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. Sasuke me sort de mes pensées.

\- Je t'invite au restaurant ? Me propose mon petit ami.

\- Tu as si peur de ma cuisine que ça ? Demandé-je amusé.

\- Hum… Eh bien, je me rappelle encore du dernier plat non identifié que tu as fait, figure-toi. Je pense que même la police scientifique n'aurait su dire ce que c'était.

\- Teme ! C'était des tomates farcies !

Régulièrement nous nous chicanons ainsi, on aime bien se taquiner. Mais je dois avouer que sur ce coup-là, il a entièrement raison, je n'ai aucun talent culinaire. Pourtant c'était parti d'une bonne intention. J'ai passé l'après-midi à cuisiner. Mais au final tout à bruler, donnant une sorte de bouillie étrange. Sasuke en a pleuré de rire en découvrant la texture du plat. Résultat, on a commandé une pizza. J'ai boudé un moment, et Sasuke ma consolé. Je ne vous dirai pas comment bande de pervers !

\- Boude pas, me dit Sasuke en m'embrassant la joue.

\- Je ne boude plus, si tu me payes un ramen !

\- D'accord.

C'est donc dans un restaurant, que Sasuke m'a fait découvrir et qui est en phase de devenir mon restaurant préféré, que nous nous rendons. On mange tranquillement avant de rentrer. On fait le chemin à pieds, profitant de la douceur de cette fin de soirée. Nous discutons de tout et de rien quand Sasuke s'arrête et fixe un point sur ma gauche. Ses sourcils sont froncés. Sa main se resserre sur la mienne.

\- Sasuke ça va ?

Il semble ailleurs.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Hn. j'ai cru voir quelque chose…mais en fait non. J'ai dû rêver, déclare-t-il, fixant toujours ma gauche.

Je regarde l'endroit en question, je ne vois rien.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

Il finit par tourner la tête vers moi et me sourire.

\- Tout va bien.

Il m'embrasse, je souris à travers le baiser.

\- J'ai des plans pour ce soir tu sais ? Soufflé-je, alors que nos fronts sont collés l'un à l'autre.

Je l'entends rire et me demander :

\- Ah bon ? Moi aussi j'en ai. Tu penses que ça va le faire ?

\- Hum... Je ne sais pas, tout dépendra des plans en questions.

Arrivés dans l'appartement, je le plaque doucement contre le mur. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin. Il m'énerve.

\- Alors, c'est ça ton plan ? me demande-t-il d'une voix bien trop sexy pour son bien.

\- Ce soir, c'est moi le patron.

Il sourit encore plus. Je l'embrasse et me colle un peu plus à lui, si c'est possible. Je glisse mes mains sur ses hanches, remontant sa chemise. Je le sens frissonner sous mes doigts. Je déboutonne doucement sa chemise tout en l'embrassant plus fougueusement. Nos langues se rencontrent. Sa chemise glisse au sol. J'embrasse son cou y laissant des traces de mon passage. Il soupire, je sais que c'est son point faible. Je rapproche nos bassins et je sens la bosse qui déforme son pantalon. Il sent la mienne aussi.

\- Naruto, souffle-t-il la voix rauque.

\- Oui ?

\- Ne joue pas comme la dernière fois…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas aimé peut-être ?

Je nous guide jusqu'à la chambre, ouvre la porte et le pousse jusqu'au lit sur lequel il se laisse tomber. Je grimpe et me place entre ses jambes. Il se relève et essaye de dégrafer le bouton de mon jean. Il ne me laisse jamais totalement le contrôle. Mais je sais comment lui faire perdre. Il s'appuie sur son coude et m'embrasse avec voracité. Je le repousse sur le matelas. Il me regarde, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Je suis hypnotisé par sa beauté. Mes yeux se perdent dans les siens. Je ne le quitte pas du regard et vais m'attaquer à ses tétons. J'en fais rouler un entre mes doigts, tandis que je m'occupe de l'autre avec ma bouche. Un soupir échappe à Sasuke. Ses mains viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux. Il ondule du bassin pour venir au contact de ma seconde main qui dégrafe le bouton de son pantalon. Je le fais glisser ainsi que son caleçon jusqu'à ses chevilles, pour les lui retirer. Il est nu, sous moi, et sa respiration est irrégulière. Il se redresse, m'enlève mon tee-shirt et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, m'attirant à lui. Il fond sur mes lèvres. J'aime quand il m'embrasse. Je m'enivre de ses baisers. Il en profite pour dégrafer aussi mon pantalon. Je le repousse sur le matelas, où il retombe lourdement. Il me fixe avec un air de défi et d'impatience. Il me fait craquer. Je quitte mon pantalon et mon caleçon en deux temps trois mouvements et le couvre de baisers, le caressant partout où mes mains peuvent passer. Je vais déposer mes lèvres derrière son oreille. Je sais qu'à partir de ce moment-là, j'aurai toute son attention.

\- Na…Naruto….

Ses soupirs m'excitent. Il m'excite. Je frotte mon bassin contre le sien, écartant ainsi ses jambes au maximum pour faire rencontrer nos deux érections. On gémit tous les deux. Il me demande d'aller plus loin, ce qui me fait sourire. Je commence à suivre de ma bouche, la ligne de son corps, embrassant chaque partie : torse, ventre, nombril, aine… Pour arriver enfin au siège de son plaisir. Je relève le regard tombant dans le sien, brillant d'excitation. Ses cheveux lui collent au front, ses pommettes légèrement rougies. Il est magnifique. Je prends doucement son érection dans ma main et y dépose mes lèvres en un baiser.

\- Naruto…bon sang.-

Je ne vais pas jouer avec ses nerfs. Je le prends en bouche. Un long gémissement de contentement lui échappe. Mes lèvres s'écartent au fur et à mesure que sa verge entre dans ma bouche. Je la fais doucement sortir, et aussi doucement rentrer. Il gémit de plus en plus et ses mains tirent sur mes cheveux avec force, s'en est presque douloureux. Mes lentes caresses continuent. J'en profite pour glisser un doigt en lui. Un gémissement lui échappe à mon intrusion. Je le prépare soigneusement et le sens se détendre complètement. Je sens aussi son sexe dans ma bouche gonfler de plus en plus. Je m'arrête alors, libérant sa verge. Il relève la tête, soupirant de frustration.

\- Naruto…

Je me place entre ses jambes. Je le regarde avec douceur, lui demandant silencieusement son accord.

\- Viens… me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je lui souris et le pénètre doucement. Il grimace un peu, alors je me stoppe. Mais il serre ses jambes autour de mes hanches et m'invite à continuer. C'est si bon d'être en lui, si bien que j'aurais pu jouir rien que pour ça. J'aime tellement ne faire qu'un avec lui. J'enlève doucement les quelques mèches de cheveux sombres qui collent son front et l'embrasse, voulant lui montrer tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Son bassin commence à se mouvoir, m'indiquant que je peux y aller. Je me retire pour revenir en lui, plus fort. Des gémissements lui échappent, à moi aussi. Nos corps s'entrechoquent en rythme. Il me demande d'accélérer et d'y mettre plus de force. J'exauce ses vœux, je veux le satisfaire. Mes coups de rein deviennent plus rapides, plus bestiaux. J'ai l'impression d'entrer en lui plus profondément à chaque fois. Je continue à me déhancher en lui, dévorant sa bouche. Je sens que je vais jouir et Sasuke aussi.

\- Sasuke je…

\- Moi aussi…me souffle t'il.

Nous atteignons l'orgasme presqu'en même temps et nous nous libérons tous les deux dans un gémissement de pur plaisir. Je me laisse retomber sur lui, nous sommes essoufflés. Sa main vient se glisser dans mes cheveux, les caressant doucement.

\- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il.

\- Moi aussi mon cœur…

\- T'endors pas avant d'aller à la douche.

\- Hum…

Malheureusement pour Sasuke, je crois que la douche va devoir attendre demain. Je sens déjà mes paupières se fermer. Je serre alors, dans mes bras, l'homme que j'aime, le sourire aux lèvres.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **leilachan :** merci beaucoup :) la vie continue maintenant. Elle est mieux et soulagée. j'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'as plu :)

 **Rheou :** Merci pour ton petit mot 3 et merci pour l'histoire ! J'espère que le dernier chapitre t'as plu ! a bientôt peut être ;)


End file.
